Ten corazon, querida
by marizpe
Summary: Que pasaría si Katniss "convenciera" a Snow y fuera obligada a casarse con Peeta. ¿Que mas va a exigir Snow de ellos para tenerlos controlados? Se convertirán en mentores, amantes, padres, y enfrentaran las consecuencias de la rebelión.
1. Ten corazon, querida Cap1

**Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación en español de la hermosa historia en inglés de Monreslittle "Have heart, my dear"(quién me dio su autorización), que se las recomiendo.**

 **La historia tendrá aproximadamente 10 capítulos**

* * *

Ella se despertó con un sobresalto, inhaló con fuerza ante el pánico que se apoderaba de ella.

Pero el espejo que golpea ligeramente la pared le recuerda donde está. El tren, y el corazón de Peeta late bajo su oído. Ella se relaja, solo para fruncir el ceño un momento después: su corazón no debe latir así de rápido en su sueño, y la fuerza con la que agarra su brazo es dolorosa, y su cuerpo de él se tensa a su lado.

―Peeta―ella susurra, apoyándose en su codo para verlo.

Su rostro demuestra dolor, indicando que debe estar atrapado en una pesadilla. Ella toca su mejilla, sin saber cómo despertarlo; esta es la primera vez. Le quita el cabello de la frente, y se alarma cuando ve lo roja que tiene la piel.

Se le entrecorta la respiración cuando la mano que tiene alrededor de su muñeca la aprieta dolorosamente, pero su cuerpo parece apoderarse del de ella y de pronto él abre los ojos.

―Peeta, Peeta ― lo llama, tratando de calmarlo. Su aliento agrio le llega directo sobre el rostro cuando él la mira. Él respira con dificultad y ella no sabe qué hacer por él.

Por impulso, lo besa.

Los labios de él están secos, pero sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad cuando ella se hace un poco para atrás para mirarlo, necesita consolarlo para tranquilizarlo. Ellos se encuentran en el tren, seguros. Ella besa repetidamente sus mejillas enrojecidas, su frente sudorosa, y sus labios temblorosos y preocupados.

Él se relaja finalmente, y sus brazos la rodean para acercarla a él.

―Estoy bien ― le dice.

Su voz es ronca y cansada, pero hay una suavidad en ella, y Katniss sabe que él quiere consolarla.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

El viento que se cuela por una rendija de la ventana abierta, se siente muy frío en el calor de la habitación, y el sudor resbala por su espalda bajo su blusón cuando ella se presiona contra él y lo besa por instinto. No sabe por qué lo hace, o qué hacer cuando la mirada de él se cruza con la suya en la oscuridad.

― ¿Por qué fue eso? ― él le pregunta.

―No lo sé ― ella responde.

Los ojos de él bajan a sus labios, ella se inclina hacia él y abre su boca para recibir su beso. Enreda sus dedos en su cabello, y jadea cuando él la besa en el cuello, estos no son como los besos que se daban para las cámaras. Un hambre se apodera de ella cuando él se acerca más, y es como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer con lo que es un misterio para su mente, ella responde a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su aliento sobre su piel.

* * *

Fue idea suya que él le propusiera matrimonio, pero ella no esperaba que él se molestara tanto. Peeta sabe que Haymitch tiene razón: él quería que fuera real, pero eso no puede ser.

No importa que pase, el Capitolio siempre va a poseer eso, su matrimonio, a ellos.

Pero cuando Peeta la penetra esa noche, ella sabe que él es real. Él esta con ella, y estarán juntos pase lo que pase. Esto es un pequeño alivio y es a lo que ella se aferra. Sus dedos le aprietan los brazos, pero él le besa las mejillas, los labios, se mueve cuidadosamente, con ternura. Ésto es real.

* * *

Cuando piensa en lo que sucedió la noche anterior, se agobia.

Ellos convencieron a Snow, y se sintió por un momento como cuando Katniss emergía del agua en el lago donde su padre le enseñó a nadar; fue hace muchos años que nadaba con él, pero recuerda perfectamente lo que se sentía al contener la respiración bajo el agua hasta que sus pulmones ardían, cómo se sentía cuando su rostro salía a la superficie, y cómo se sentía cuando tomaba un profundo y doloroso respiro.

Pero sus piernas ahora se sienten pesadas en el agua, y sabe que será arrastrada de nuevo hasta el fondo.

Esta tranquilidad es temporal y la ansiedad de lo que les sigue se asienta pesadamente en su estómago.

El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco es peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Para recordar a Panem que incluso los más fuertes no siempre pueden proteger a los débiles, los tributos de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre serán electos entre los más jóvenes de los distritos. Es imposible para un niño de doce años sobrevivir a los Juegos, pero este año uno lo hará.

Solo los niños con doce años de edad serán cosechados este año.

Los tributos del Distrito 12 son pequeños, son criaturas hambrientas que observan a Katniss con ojos que ruegan que los salve. Ella trata con todas sus fuerzas de orientarlos desde los entrenamientos hasta las entrevistas. Uno podría ganar. Después de todo, ellos solo se enfrentarán a niños de su misma edad.

Pero su niño es asesinado en el baño de sangre cuando una niña de doce años del Distrito 4, lo golpea fuertemente con una roca en la cabeza; y el malicioso y escuálido chico del Distrito 2 entierra un hacha en su niña esa misma noche.

Sus muertes afectan a Katniss peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Haymitch se encuentra con su mirada con los ojos muy rojos.

―No te preocupes cariño ― le dice ― Aprenderás.

No debe importarle, no debe tener esperanza, como Haymitch no la tiene, como él aprendió a no tenerla.

Su boda es dos meses después.

Es en el Capitolio, y a Katniss le dicen dónde estar, qué hacer y cuándo.

Es forzada a usar un enorme vestido de plumas, y la arreglan como a una muñeca, la hacen usar unos zapatos de tacón tan altos que le es casi imposible caminar con ellos, le ponen unas pestañas postizas blancas tan largas que rozan sus mejillas cuando parpadea, y las joyas que le dan le lastiman la piel de su cuello con los bordes afilados que tienen.

Es incapaz de mirar a Gale, quién está sentado con su familia, y odia que ellos hayan sido forzados a venir al evento, odia la forma en que las mujeres ricas del Capitolio acarician a Prim. Pero Prim ríe felizmente cuando Peeta hace que gire en una danza complicada y tonta, y sus ojos brillan cuando Peeta insiste en que ella debe hacerlo girar a él también. Katniss sonríe ante la forma en que él se dobla tratando de pasar bajo el brazo delgado y pequeño de su hermana.

― ¡Peeta! ― Prim se ríe.

Mientras ella los observa, Snow se acerca y se para a su lado.

― Usted es una novia preciosa, Señora Mellark ― le dice él.

― Gracias ― Ella trata de sonreír.

La toma del codo con su mano, y se inclina hacia ella hasta que es capaz de oler en su aliento el enfermizo aroma dulce de las rosas.

―El fuego que comenzaste ha sido apagado, querida― él le murmura ―Pero no creas que voy a quitarte los ojos de encima. No más tiempo en el bosque, señora Mellark. No más tardes con su primo.

Sus dedos se clavan en su brazo y ella asiente con la cabeza. Katniss centra su mirada en Peeta, quién la observa con preocupación.

―Una última cosa, y es la más importante ― él hace una pausa y ella se ve forzada a mirarlo a los ojos ―Quiero un bebé de ustedes.

Las palabras le llegan como un puño en el estómago, y siente que se ahoga.

—Pero… — Ella desvía la mirada, y se traga sus protestas. No puede protestar.

—En menos de un año, señora Mellark — le dice Snow, y él se carcajea abruptamente y asiente a una señora que pasa junto a ellos, y Katniss forza una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Snow le habla despreocupadamente.

—Espero que haya un niño en su vientre en el día de la Cosecha del siguiente año — le dice —Después de todo, ustedes son jóvenes. Estoy seguro que no van a tener problemas para concebir, y están casados — él desliza la mano de su codo hacia su espalda —Día de la Cosecha del próximo año, o la suerte no estará ciertamente a su lado. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí — ella asiente lentamente.

—Excelente — y retira la mano de su espalda solo para tomarla de la mano y presionar sus labios húmedos — Me da gusto que nos entendamos mutuamente — él le sonríe — Que pase buena noche, señora Mellark.

* * *

—¿Qué quería? — le preguntó Peeta.

Pero ella no quería hablar al respecto, y le dijo que no era nada. Snow quería amenazarla, recordarle que tuviera cuidado. Peeta le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón, y la recepción se terminó una hora después.

Snow hizo los arreglos para que ellos se hospedaran en una suite grande y lujosa.

Debió sentirse incómodo, pero no lo fue. Al menos no al principio.

Ellos se encuentran cansados, estresados, y Peeta se deja caer en la cama con un gruñido. Katniss está enfocada en quitarse el vestido, y liberar a sus pies de los tacones. No es capaz de quitarse sola las pestañas postizas blancas, y Peeta lo hace por ella; él hace una mueca cuando las estúpidas cosas de plástico que trata de quitarle la jalan de los párpados. Él también le ayuda a quitarse los pasadores que sujetan su cabello.

Pero cuando por fin la quietud se instala en la habitación, la tensión entre ellos incrementa.

Ellos se encuentran cansados, acostados en la cama, pero todo lo que no se ha dicho pesa entre ellos, ella siente que se le revuelve el estómago ante la idea de que pudiera haber cámaras en el techo, y que los tuvieran bajo vigilancia en ese momento.

Peeta voltea a verla, y coloca su mano bajo su mejilla.

—Yo sé que esto no mejora las cosas, y sé que lo sabes, pero… pero necesito decirte que te amo — él pasa saliva, y su mirada es de disculpa. Como si esto fuera su culpa, y fuera su amor por ella lo que los metió en esta situación.

Pero él tiene que saber que las cosas no son así. Él tiene que saber que él es quien hace que la situación sea llevadera.

—Me alegra que seas tú — dice ella — que estoy en esto contigo.

Se acerca a él y lo besa. Es un beso suave y tierno que él responde. Después de un breve momento se separan.

Él toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, y su pequeña y tímida sonrisa, hace que ella también sonría brevemente. Ellos se quedan así, acostados sobre las sábanas no bajo ellas, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sucumban ante el cansancio y se duerman con las luces encendidas y sus dedos anudados entre ellos.

* * *

Ella se muda a la casa de Peeta en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y encuentra la manera de pasar los días.

Honestamente, ella no sabe realmente que hacer. Ya no asiste a la escuela, no tiene permitido cazar, y en el pasado jamás se molestó con tener un pasatiempo. Para Peeta no es tan difícil. Él hornea, pinta, y convence a Katniss de recostarse junto a él sobre el pasto de su patio para ver las estrellas.

Ella decide aprender a cocinar, pero arruina todo lo que le compra al carnicero, y su plan de cocinar no dura ni una semana. Peeta se convierte en el cocinero, y le permite a Katniss pelar las papas, o desgranar el maíz, o meter el dedo en la masa de las galletas para probarla antes de darle forma de galletas, lo que ella afirma que es una tarea sumamente difícil e invaluable.

Toma su arco de vez en cuando y dispara una flecha hacía un árbol en el jardín. Solo quiere recordar cómo se siente.

Prim también le hace compañía a Katniss, lo mismo que Madge y Posy.

Rory comienza a dejar a su hermanita con Katniss antes de irse con Prim hacía el pueblo para ver a sus amigos, y Katniss juega con ella durante horas. Ellas hacen coronas de flores mientras cantan rimas que a Posy le gustan.

—¡Pato patito, cuac, cuac cuac, abre el piquito, cuac, cuac, cuac! — eso hace reír mucho a Posy hasta que se queda sin aliento.

A Katniss le gusta también consentirla con comida: chocolates del pueblo, galletas que hornea Peeta, panes rellenos de queso que hacen que las pequeñas mejillas de Posy brillen con la grasa.

Jamás ve a Gale. Trata de no pensar en él.

Ella tiene a Prim, Madge, Posy y Peeta.

—Yo creí que esa era una cucharilla — dice Katniss apuntando hacia las estrellas.

—Esa es la cuchara — dice Peeta. A él le gusta pretender que ve formas en las estrellas.

Ella se porta indulgente con él.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! — ella suspira, y se mueve para presionar su mejilla sobre el corazón de él, y una brisa sopla sobre ellos. El verano es muy caliente, pero pronto va a terminar y vendrá el invierno. Prim podría ser cosechada por segunda vez. Y si no es Prim, podría ser Rory o Vick, este será su primer año. También podría ser Madge.

Katniss sabe que debe protegerlos.

Su madre le dio una receta casera después de la boda.

—Esto te va a ayudar a prevenir un embarazo —le explicó —Bébelo… después— ella tocó la mano de Katniss, y Katniss tomó la receta sin decir ninguna palabra.

Pero ella no puede usarla.

Ella tuvo relaciones con Peeta una docena de veces en el tren, y también lo hicieron las siguientes semanas, pero no ha sido capaz de volver a estar con él de esa forma desde que Snow le dijo lo que esperaba de ella. Pero extraña la intimidad, los besos que la hacen sentir ese calor, esa necesidad, que la dejaban sin aliento, ese placer que ella sentía vibrar en su interior ante el toque de él, sus manos sobre sus piernas, su boca sobre sus senos. Extraña sentirse llena cuando él estaba dentro de ella, y lo bien que se sentía cuando se acurrucaba a su lado después.

Tres semanas después de la boda, ella trata de hacerlo.

Lo besa, y los grillos suenan como un coro por la ventana abierta cuando él responde y se coloca sobre ella en la oscuridad. Su aliento se siente caliente sobre su cuello cuando él deja una hilera de besos, y ella se arquea bajo su toque. No es hasta que sus ropas se encuentran tiradas en el piso de la habitación que ella comienza a entrar en pánico, y trata de alejarse de él.

—No puedo — ella respira entrecortadamente —Yo.. yo no puedo. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

Él se rueda lejos de ella.

Unos minutos después él le dice en la oscuridad que ellos no tienen que hacer cosas que ella no quiera hacer.

—Yo sé que estamos casados, pero no creo que eso signifique que tú tengas que…— su voz suena triste, pero con determinación, y ella se da cuenta que él piensa que lo besó porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que ella se siente obligada a tener sexo con él pero que no quiere.

—Snow quiere un bebe — dice ella abruptamente. Se obliga a continuar y le explica como la amenazó Snow.

Se quedan callados por un momento y ella voltea a verlo.

—Yo nunca quise tener hijos, Peeta.

Él asiente. Gentilmente le quita el cabello que ella tiene en la frente, y siente un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo creí que eventualmente, él nos haría tener uno—admite él —Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Siente que los ojos le queman, pero no va a llorar. En lugar de eso, hace lo único que cree poder hacer: se hunde en sus brazos, y se quedan en silencio mientras él juega con su cabello, y pasan varias horas antes de quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Gruesas capas de nieve cubren el Distrito 12 cuando ellos por fin tienen relaciones, sabiendo que deben hacerlo.

Katniss se queda observando el techo después de que Peeta termina. No es capaz de voltearlo a ver.

Pero él la besa en el hombro, y sus besos siguen un camino hacia sus senos, haciéndola gemir cuando mete un pezón en su boca; él sigue besándola por su estómago, y ella enreda sus dedos en su cabello cuando él pone su boca entre sus piernas. Su pulgar encuentra su clítoris y lo frota en la forma que él sabe que a ella le gusta, y su espalda se arquea cuando él reemplaza su dedo por su lengua.

No es capaz de pensar en ese momento, olvida como hacerlo.

Parpadea aturdida cuando él gatea hacia ella, y puede probar su propio sabor en su lengua cuando él la besa.

—Te amo— él suspira, y ella se aferra a él.

* * *

Ellos deben tomar el tren hacia el Capitolio por lo menos una vez al mes. Le solicitan a Peeta que sea juez en un programa televisivo de cocina, o esperan que Katniss acompañe a Cinna al corte de listón en la inauguración de una nueva tienda de vestidos, o son invitados a un talk show de Caesar para hablar sobre las pinturas de Peeta.

Los eventos siempre se planean como algo que a ellos les gustaría hacer, algo que ellos elijen hacer.

Es mientras ella se encuentra en el Capitolio que Katniss utiliza a Cinna para informarle a Snow que lo hizo.

Snow tenía razón. Ella es joven y no fue difícil concebir.

Katniss se encuentra en el estudio de Cinna, enseñándole los diseños de los vestidos que Peeta dibujó para su talento, y le dice que no cree que su estómago pueda soportar el almuerzo que él le ofrece. Se ha sentido con muchas nauseas.

—Creo que estoy embarazada — le dice.

Cinna se le queda viendo, y ella juega con un carrete de hilo. Ella lo mira y él coloca una mano sobre su hombro y lo aprieta un poco. Sus ojos son suaves, muestran simpatía y él la abraza fuertemente antes de que se vaya. Ella forza una sonrisa para él. Pero llora en el cuello de Peeta esa noche en el tren que los lleva de regreso al Distrito doce.

Ella no conoce a los niños que son cosechados dos meses después. Los dos mueren en la Arena a los pocos minutos de iniciados los Juegos.

* * *

 _Katniss y Peeta están casados y van a convertirse en padres, todo por mandato de Snow._

 _Agradeceré sus comentarios._

 _Actualizaré la historia dos veces a la semana. Posiblemente los martes y viernes._


	2. Ten corazon, querida Cap2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sus pesadillas habían sido horribles en el pasado, pero nada se compara con las que tiene ahora que está embarazada. Solo duerme pocas horas antes de que Peeta la despierte de sus pesadillas, y su garganta esta irritada de los gritos que lo despertaron.

Pero el embarazo no es una pesadilla de la que pueda despertar.

No es algo de lo que ella pueda esconderse, y su cuerpo cambia con el bebé. Su corazón se agita la primera vez que lo siente moverse. Se paraliza cuando siente movimiento dentro de su vientre, y de pronto se agarra fuertemente del barandal de la escalera presa del terror. Trata de calmarse, se obliga a respirar profundamente, inhala, exhala, pero no puede.

Se pone de rodillas en las escaleras, temblado, y así es como Peeta la encuentra.

Peeta es la única razón por la que trata de mantenerse también como puede, pero no es capaz de ser honesta con él, de confesarle como el bebé se siente como un extraño dentro de ella, y como se preocupa de que vaya a odiarlo.

El cansancio la hace más lenta, las náuseas hacen que todo sea peor, y casi no sale de la casa.

Effie llega al Distrito Doce para el Tour de la Victoria, y se da cuenta de lo enferma que se ve Katniss.

Con su mirada recorre todo el cuerpo de Katniss, su cabello despeinado, su cara pálida, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos y lo delgada que se ve a pesar de que su vientre ha crecido. Ella permanece al lado de la tina de baño mientras Katniss se baña, e insiste en que Katniss se lave el cabello al menos dos veces. Ella la maquilla, le depila las cejas, y la hace ponerse unos tacones verdes que hacen juego con el vestido verde de seda de Cinna.

La fiesta que el Distrito Doce hace para el vencedor del Distrito Cuatro es pequeña y aburrida, pero ella va de conversación en conversación, comiendo de los pequeños pasteles que Peeta hizo esa misma mañana para el evento.

Logra excusarse y se sienta sola en una silla junto a la pared, pero su descanso es corto.

—Tienes azúcar en el labio —le dice Finnick, y con su pulgar le recorre los labios. Ella se aleja de su mano, y él se ríe

—Es bueno verte también — y la recorre con la mirada —¡Felicidades!

—Gracias

Él se sienta a su lado

—Él podría demandar peores cosas de ti — le dice

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nuestro ilustrísimo líder — le dice Finnick —Si esto fue lo que te pidió, tú no lo tienes tan difícil como crees que lo tienes — él roba una tartaleta de limón de su plato, se la come de una mordida y le sonríe — Después de todo, él podría convertirte en lo que soy yo.

Ella no sabe lo que él quiere decir, pero su mirada la hace sentirse incómoda.

Es hasta que ella se encuentra acostada en su cama en la noche que cree adivinar lo que Finnick le dijo. Había asumido que él disfrutaba su vida en el Capitolio, que él amaba como la gente siempre estaba sobre él, la ridícula ropa que vestía, los programas de televisión a los que asistía, la fama y el dinero.

Pero puede que él no lo disfrute.

Le da un beso a Peeta sobre la camiseta que cubre su pecho, y el bebé se mueve dentro de ella como diciéndole que está de acuerdo con la muestra de afecto.

* * *

Prim le pregunta cómo quiere nombrar al bebe, pero Katniss no ha pensado en nombres, ni en si se será niño o niña, o en el hecho de que hay un bebé viviendo en su vientre. Ella se encoje de hombros.

—¿Qué piensas? — ella le pregunta — ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no mejor tú eliges el nombre? — Prim abre mucho los ojos y Katniss se ríe.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — le pregunta Prim —¿En verdad puedo elegir el nombre, Katniss?

Katniss se ríe divertida.

Dos días después, Prim regresa con dos posibles nombres. Y en los días siguientes, Katniss se da cuenta de que su hermana consultó a todo mundo en busca del nombre: su mamá, Madge, Delly Cartwright, Rory, la señora Hawthorne, las chicas que asisten a la escuela con ella.

De una forma, a Katniss le agrada eso. Es como si el Distrito Doce hubiera elegido el nombre.

Cuando son invitados a su show, Caesar les ofrece su ayuda para elegir el nombre.

—¿Qué tál Caesar? — él les pregunta riendo.

Peeta se ríe con Caesar antes de explicarle que de hecho ellos ya tienen los nombres por si es una niña o un niño. Caesar se pone una mano en el corazón cuando le dicen que Prim los eligió.

Katniss lo disfruta. No le va a permitir al Capitolio que elija el nombre de su bebé.

El bebé nace en primavera: es pequeño, gritón y tiene una mata de cabello negro en su cabeza.

El trabajo de parto llevó días, pero su madre la ayudó a dar a luz. Katniss se desploma sobre Peeta, quién lleno de lágrimas, le da besos en su sien, y su madre le coloca al bebé en los brazos. Su hijo, y de repente se siente sumamente posesiva con él. Su bebé, con su nombre simple y sólido. Es bueno, tradicional, es un nombre del Distrito Doce. Ash Mellark.

Sus pequeños deditos de pronto se cierran sobre el pulgar de Peeta, y ella se enamora perdidamente de su hijo.

* * *

Varios camarógrafos rodean la casa antes de que Ash cumpla una semana de nacido, lo que hace que Katniss se esconda en el closet con él. Lo amamanta en ese pequeño lugar y le susurra una canción a su oído.

Pero Peeta la encuentra, y hace que regrese a la cocina. Entre más pronto hablen con la reportera de piel lila, ella se marchará junto con las cámaras.

Katniss permite que Octavia le arregle el cabello, la maquille y haga sus uñas, pero marca la línea muy clara cuando la mujer trata de tocar a Ash.

— ¡Pero que cosita tan linda!, es hermoso, pero creo que podríamos hacer algo para resaltar el azul de sus ojos y un poco…—Octavia dejó de hablar ante la mirada que le dio Katniss.

La entrevista se extendió durante horas, pero Peeta colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Katniss y lograron aguantar.

* * *

Ellos dejaron a Ash con la mamá de Katniss cuando se fueron al Capitolio para los Juegos.

Ella cree que quizás tengan oportunidad de salvar al chico que fue cosechado ese año. Él se mucho más alto que ella, tiene diesisiete años, y todo su enojo se ve reflejado en su rostro. Hay varios patrocinadores en el Capitolio que aman a los tributos así; él es más fácil de vender que los escuálidos y asustadizos tributos que suelen tener.

Él es apuñalado en el pecho durante el baño de sangre. Ella odia haber tenido esperanza.

Ella regresa al Distrito Doce, y Ash pestañea adormilado mientras lo levanta de su cuna.

Snow lo va a meter a los Juegos, y él va a morir. Ella lo sabe.

No importa que tan grande sea él, o que tan fuerte. Snow va a arreglar todo para que los Juegos lo maten.

Ella no es capaz de dormir, y se bebe el vino que encuentra en la cocina; cree que probablemente sea un regalo. Es fuerte y no es tan malo como el licor que bebe Haymitch. Se bebe toda la botella.

* * *

Las cosas se calman los siguientes días, y su vida se torna más tranquila. Ellos no son requeridos en el Capitolio por meses, y les permiten sumergirse en la vida del Doce.

Katniss arregla el jardín en el patio trasero junto con Ash, y trata de leer las novelas que Madge le dio, pero son tan terribles como pensó que serían. Madge se ríe cuando Katniss le cuenta que odió lo poco que alcanzó a leer de una. Ella pinta la cocina con Peeta.

Es como ella divide su día. Tiempo con Madge y con Prim.

Tiempo con Peeta.

Ella memoriza su cuerpo en esos tranquilos y húmedos meses de verano en una forma que no lo hizo en los días en el tren, o en los meses antes que naciera Ash. Él también se aprende el de ella. Él aprende todo lo que a ella le gusta, aprende cómo hacerla gemir, dejarla sin aliento, necesitada, desesperada por más, por él y por todo.

Él la empuja para atrás lentamente mientras ella profundiza el beso, y el aliento la abandona cuando de pronto él la levanta y sienta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su boca deja una hilera de besos sobre su cuello, sus manos le suben la falda hasta la cintura. Ella desliza sus manos por su espalda, y lo jala del cinto para juntar su cadera con la de ella. El gruñe en su piel, y ella se apresura a desabrocharle el cinturón.

Él le levanta la blusa hasta que libera sus senos, y ella arquea su espalda cuando él le aprieta un pezón.

De un momento a otro, su ropa interior es rasgada y tirada al piso, y él la penetra de una sola embestida.

Ella toma su rostro en sus manos y lo levanta para besarlo; solo interrumpe el beso cuando su codo golpea una canasta que estaba sobre la mesa, y los muffins se ruedan por el piso. Él se ríe, y ella enreda sus dedos en su cabello cuando él la agarra por las piernas para colocarla en un ángulo en el que alcanza ese lugar que a ella la hace estremecerse de placer. Ella suspira su nombre, jalándolo fuerte del cabello mientras él la embiste con fuerza.

Él comienza a hablar, mrmurándole que ama lo estrecha que esta para él, y lo bien que siente al cogérsela.

Ella pierde el ritmo con sus palabras, pero él sabe lo que le provoca cuando le habla sucio, sabe cómo sus palabras la empujan al borde; él sigue penetrándola salvajemente cuando ella se aferra a él.

Cuando terminan, ella lo abraza por la cadera con sus piernas.

Ella aleja su cabello de la frente y le sonríe, y él la besa en la palma de la mano.

Sobre el hombro de Peeta, ella observa a Ash parado balanceándose al lado de una silla.

Él parpadea inocentemente, y ella no puede evitar reírse.

Él no es exigente, o ruidoso; el ruido no lo molesta, incluyendo aparentemente los sonidos que hacen sus padres cuando hacen el amor. Él muestra su sonrisa desdentada, sonríe muy fácil y por todo, y Katniss adora eso de él: ve a Peeta en su hijo. Ella le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Prim era así — le dice su madre esa noche durante la cena — Feliz— Ella hace una pausa, voltea a ver a Katniss y tuerce los labios —Tú no.

La señora Everdeen no es capaz de ocultar su sonrisa y Peeta ni siquiera trata, solo sonríe. Katniss solo se les queda mirando a los dos.

Prim no está en la cena, ella está con los Hawthornes. Esa resulta ser una gran noche para ella: Rory la besa esa noche, y Prim le cuenta todo a Katniss apenas la ve por la mañana. Ella describe todo con lujo de detalle, interrumpiéndose solamente para dar gritos de alegría.

Ella es feliz, y Katniss también lo es. Es extraño, pero es la verdad.

Por un corto y dulce momento, es capaz de imaginar que la vida que vive es la que ella eligió vivir.

* * *

Peeta no es mentor durante los Septuagésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre. Después de todo, ellos solo necesitan un solo vencedor masculino como mentor lo que significa que Katniss puede arrastrar a Haymitch al Capitolio mientras Ash se queda seguro al cuidado de Peeta.

Ella debió saber lo difícil que iba a ser enfrentarse al Capitolio sin él.

Ella quiere llamarlo, pero no puede; los teléfonos están intervenidos, y ellos los escuchan.

Los Juegos ese año se alargan muchas semanas, la Arena está constituida por pasajes oscuros que guiaban a los tributos a pequeñas cámaras secretas en una caverna bajo tierra. Todo está lleno con un lodo negro y pútrido; el techo está cubierto de estalactitas que se caen de repente empalando a los tributos, y lo que es peor, una rata gigante mutante que se come la cara de una tributo mientras grita haciendo eco en la cueva.

Pero es cuando Katniss sin Peeta, conoce a los otros vencedores en el Capitolio.

Ella conoce a Woof del Distrito Ocho, quién le platica que a él le gusta trabajar la madera, y talla un silbato para Ash, y él se ríe de una manera tan plena, que le recuerda a la risa de su padre. Seeder del Distrito Once le platica a Katniss de la familia de Thresh y de Rue; le dice que ellos están a salvo, no fueron castigados.

Ella platica con Wiress del Distrito Tres después de que la mujer se porta amable con ella.

Pasan dos semanas desde que iniciaron los Juegos, y Katniss observa como el chico del Distrito Uno viola a la niña delgada de catorce años de edad del Distrito 12, quién logró sobrevivir más de lo que todos pensaron que lo haría.

Él la mata después de que termina con ella, y Katniss se aleja de inmediato de las pantallas, vomitando en el corredor, temblando. Pero Wiress la abraza fuertemente y le murmura cosas sin sentido al oído y no la suelta hasta que Katniss deja de temblar por fin.

—Querida, pobrecita — la calma Wiress — Vamos, vamos querida. Yo sé, sácalo todo.

Tres días después, Katniss conoce lo que le hacen a Finnick.

Él le explica todo mientras beben vino tinto dulce del Distrito Cuatro.

Johanna le cuenta a Katniss su historia, con palabras crudas y enojada. Es hasta que los labios de Johanna están morados por el vino que Katniss ve claramente en sus ojos lo mucho que ella hubiera deseado poder salvar a su familia, como le hubiera gustado regresar el tiempo y no haberse negado cuando era una adolescente.

Katniss es invitada a tomar el té con Snow la noche que por fin terminan los largos Juegos.

Él le dice que piensa que a Panem le encantaría ver a su hijo con un hermanito.

—Un año, señora Mellark — le dice, y ella asiente.

Ella no tiene elección, y no va a cometer el mismo error de Johanna. Hará lo que le piden.

* * *

—Tendremos que dejar a Ash con Prim el próximo año — le dice ella — Yo no puedo estar en el Capitolio sin ti.

Peeta asiente — De ahora en adelante, iremos juntos — le dice él, con sus dedos cepillando el cabello de ella.

Ella cierra los ojos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón bajo su oído, él huele a eneldo, canela y también a menta, lo que significa que debió hornear las galletas de chocolate con menta que tanto le gustan a Posy. Sabe que esa noche va a dormir mucho mejor que las pasadas nueve semanas que estuvo sin él.

Hay muchas cosas que ella necesita decirle, incluyendo la nueva demanda de Snow. Mañana. Le dirá mañana.

* * *

Su segundo embarazo no es tan malo en esta ocasión. No tiene muchas nauseas o se siente muy asustada. Pero la idea de que es forzada a tener hijos porque Snow lo pide, le pesa. No se supone que sea así; sus hijos no deberían ser una forma enfermiza y retorcida de controlarla, pero lo son. Ella no los hubiera tenido bajo sus propios términos, no los hubiera elegido, no los hubiera arriesgado.

Pero lo que ella hubiera elegido es irrelevante.

No tuvo opción, fue forzada a tener un bebé, y él le arrancó el corazón del pecho con su puño pequeñito. Lo ama profundamente, no puede imaginar un mundo donde él no exista. Lo ama, y será igual con el siguiente. Pero ella no eligió tener a ninguno de los dos.

Ella sabe que eso lastima a Peeta. Que es lo que él quería, aunque no de la forma en que él quería.

Ellos nunca hablan sobre eso; es más fácil no hacerlo.

Ella se recuerda que no es el bebé de Snow. Es de Peeta.

Pero el Capitolio está listo para arrebatárselos.

Katniss está en una entrevista con Caesar cuando tiene 5 meses de embarazo, y él le pregunta cómo se va a llamar este bebé. Peeta no está con ella, y él no puede ayudarla con una mentira, y Katniss entra en pánico. No puede decir la verdad, no cuando podría significar que la gente del Capitolio vote en un concurso por el nombre de su hijo. No les va a permitir tener eso.

—Le pedimos a Haymitch que lo eligiera — dice ella, tratando de no mostrar pánico, ni verse como una mentirosa.

—¡Qué tierno! — dice Caesar, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la mano.

Ella sabe que no tiene que pedirle a Haymitch realmente que elija el nombre, pero lo hace.

Peeta piensa que a Haymitch le va a gustar la idea, ellos son lo más cercano a una familia que tiene este hombre, y él es un miembro de la familia para ellos.

Él se encuentra en estado de estupor cuando Katniss lo encuentra, tirado sobre una silla en el porche mientras sus gansos graznan en su patio, ella toma la botella de su mano y le arroja sobre el rostro lo que queda en ella.

Él grita y con los ojos rojos la voltea a ver.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —él gruñe.

—Le dije a Caesar que tú ibas a elegir el nombre de éste— le dice ella señalándose el vientre.

Él murmura que a él no le importa que le haya dicho a Caesar, y que no sabía cuánto le importaba a ella lo que había platicado con el presentador.

—Hablé con Peeta — ella continua —Y a él le gusta la idea. Elije un nombre o dos. Uno para niño y uno para niña.

Él suspira —De acuerdo, ¿qué tal?: Margarita — y se mira complacido consigo mismo — O Trigo. Encajan ¿no?

Ella voltea a verlo — Debí saber que a ti te iba a importar una mierda — le dice, y él se ríe.

Pero Prim menciona durante la cena del domingo que ella piensa que Violeta sería un lindo nombre para niña. Ella dice que no ha sido capaz de encontrar otro buen nombre para niño. Haymitch se encuentra sentado en la mesa con ellos.

—Mi hermano se llamaba Davey — dice Haymitch mientras corta el pollo que tiene en el plato —Mi padre se llamaba así y también mi abuelo. Era un nombre de la familia. ¿Tienen uno así ustedes? — voltea a ver a Peeta.

—La verdad, no creo que en mi familia tengamos un nombre que se haya heredado— le dice Peeta.

Prim dice que tampoco hay un buen nombre en la familia Everdeen, o al menos ella no cree que exista uno, y ella comienza a hablar el padre de su madre, Tawny, quién muriera pocos años antes de que ella naciera.

Pero el nombre se queda con Katniss esa noche

Peeta lo tiene en su mente también y le gusta.

—¿Qué piensas? — le pregunta él — Es un nombre antiguo, uno que existió antes de Snow, antes que el Capitolio, antes que los Juegos.

Davey Mellark nace un mes después de los Septuagésimo Novenos Juegos, es más pequeño que su hermano, con cabello muy fino y pálido en su cabeza; seis meses después de los Juegos, Katniss sabe que se parece al cabello de su padre, al verle rizos dorados. Haymitch observa al bebé y éste le sonríe.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?. Lo que nunca pensó hacer Katniss, muy joven y ya casada y con dos niños Ash y Davey._

 _Gracias a todos los que marcaron esta historia como su favorita o le dieron follow, y sus comentarios._

 _Ya casi tengo listo el tercer capítulo, pensaba actualizar solo los viernes, pero si quieren que lo adelante para el martes por favor comenten esta historia para que me den ánimos para seguirle._

 _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	3. Ten corazon, querida Cap3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

De vez en cuando ella dispara flechas hacia los árboles del jardín, y trata de no extrañar el bosque tan desesperadamente como lo hace. Por un tiempo, el bosque lo fue todo para ella. El bosque y Prim. No ha perdido a Prim, y ahora tiene cosas que en el pasado jamás soñó poseer: comida, sus hijos y Peeta.

Él está enfocado en su cuaderno de dibujo sentado en la cama, pero ella le pega en el hombro con su pie.

Él le acaricia la pierna de forma inconsciente en respuesta.

Ella suspira —Peeta —se queja, y le toca el brazo, y por fin él voltea a verla. Inmediatamente sus labios se curvan de asombro. Él sonríe, y la besa en el arco del pie. Ella arruga su nariz, pero él comienza a subir con sus besos por su tobillo, su pantorrilla, y desliza sus manos acariciando sus piernas.

De pronto, la agarra de las rodillas y ella grita cuando él la arrastra por la cama.

Su blusa se sube y él le da besos húmedos sobre el estómago. Ella chilla y trata de empujar su cabeza, pero él la pellizca en reprimenda; él tiene su cabeza bajo su blusa y ella se ríe mientras él la besa entre los senos. Ella se jala la blusa hasta que logra quitársela y la arroja a un lado, él le sonríe con picardía y sube más hasta besarla en los labios.

—Te extraño — le dice él, deslizando sus manos por su espalda.

Ellos no han estado juntos desde que nació Davey, y ella lucha sin aliento por quitarle la camisa y bajarle los pantalones. Sus dedos le hacen cosquillas a los costados; y él le besa los senos. Ella gime ante su toque, y lo jala del cabello para recordarle lo adoloridos que están.

Él se mueve para besarla, y ella engancha su tobillo detrás de su pierna para voltearlos.

Ella lo besa en la mejilla, y se inclina para besarlo pero se hace para atrás provocándolo cuando él trata de besarla, y él le sonríe, y le aprieta las caderas. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

Gale le pide matrimonio a Leevy en marzo, la ceremonia del tueste será en abril.

Eso hace que ella sienta una opresión en el pecho. Él se ha convertido en un extraño.

Pero es imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, su cabello peinado para atrás para el tueste, su camisa planchada, y su sonrisa plena cuando levanta el pan a los labios de Leevy. Katniss no ha hablado con él en años. Él no quería ser su amigo después de su boda en el Capitolio, y ya no la buscó después de eso.

—¿Lo extrañas? — le pregunta Madge, ayudándole a sembrar unas podas en su jardín.

—Solía hacerlo —le contesta Katniss. Se limpia el sudor de la frente. El verano es miserable ese año, ella no sabe por qué se molesta en sembrar su seco y moribundo jardín. Voltea a ver a Madge, quién está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y tiene a Davey en su regazo.

—Solía extrañarlo mucho. Pero las cosas cambian, él cambió— continuó Katniss.

Está tranquilo, y Ash corre a través del jardín hacía Katniss, dándole orgulloso unas margaritas. Ella se hace la sorprendida.

—Gracias, mi pequeño ganso — le dice. Él le sonríe, y corre a buscarle más flores.

—Cuando éramos más chicos, yo creía que lo amaba— le dice Madge —A Gale.

Katniss trata de esconder su sorpresa, pero Madge le sonríe.

—No era solamente yo, sé que yo también le gustaba, nos besábamos. Pero ese fue hace años y bueno, yo creo que siempre supe que él nunca querría casarse con una chica del pueblo—le dijo su amiga.

—Probablemente no— concuerda Katniss. Se acuerda la forma en la que Gale solía hablar de Madge.

—A lo mejor pudo haber sido en otra vida. Es extraño pensar en eso ¿a poco no?

—¿En qué?

—En cómo las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes— le dice Madge. Su cabello se está comenzando a rizar con el sudor y se lo hace para atrás —Si no fuera por los Juegos, ¿tú crees que te hubieras casado con Gale?

Katniss parpadea, perpleja. No le ve caso ponerse a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

Pero fue algo que ella fue forzada a considerar hace años, y sabe que eso es lo que piensa Gale, y también lo que piensa Peeta. Si no fuera por los Juegos, todos asumen que Katniss se hubiera casado con Gale eventualmente. Pero ella no lo hubiera hecho.

—Yo nunca quise casarme—le dice —Si yo no hubiera sido forzada, probablemente no lo hubiera hecho. Además, yo nunca pensé en Gale de esa forma.

—Pero pudiste empezar a hacerlo —le dice Madge. Katniss no se molesta en discutir el punto —¿Y qué pasa con Peeta?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —le contesta Katniss.

—¿Con quién crees que se hubiera casado?, yo hubiera dicho que con Delly cuando éramos niños, pero…

—Delly es como una hermana para él.

—Es correcto. Yo creo que hubiera terminado con una chica agradable y bonita como Flora Margrey o Poppy Greenan. Él solía ser amigo de ellas, ¿no? —le dice Madge. Katniss se encoje de hombros —Yo sabía que a Flora siempre le gustó él.

Katniss no recuerda a Poppy, pero si recuerda a Flora, recuerda como la chica siempre solía reír con sus amigas en clase, y cómo solía usar vestidos que le ceñían los senos.

—Esas chicas lo hubieran hecho miserable— le contesta Katniss con el ceño fruncido. Peeta no hubiera querido casarse con una chica tonta y superficial como Flora.

Madge se encoje de hombros—Yo creo que nunca lo sabremos—le dice mientras se forma una sonrisa en sus labios.

Más tarde, esa noche, Katniss le pregunta a Peeta por Flora.

—¿La recuerdas? — ella trata de preguntarle casual.

—Claro — le dice él — Ella era amiga de Delly. ¿por qué? — él le sonríe.

—Madge habló de ella hoy, y me dio curiosidad. No es nada — encoje los hombros para restarle importancia, y toma a Davey de su columpio para llevarlo a la cama mientras Peeta lava los trastes. Ash la sigue por las escaleras, platicando sobre una piedra brillante que encontró en el patio.

Peeta aún no ha terminado de lavar los platos cuando regresa Katniss a la cocina. A ella no le importa.

Lo toma del brazo y lo voltea para que la vea de frente.

Él abre su boca, y ella se hinca sobre sus rodillas.

El agua caliente y jabonosa de sus manos gotea en el piso, mientras ella le desabrocha el cinturón, y él dice su nombre mientras ríe cuando Katniss le baja los pantalones. Ella voltea a verlo.

—Shhh, o no meto tu verga en mi boca — le dice ella.

Él aprieta los labios y le hace señas de que ya no va a hablar, y ella asiente viéndolo antes de tomar su pene con la mano, e inclinarse para pasar su lengua alrededor de la punta, él se pone duro y grande de inmediato bajo su lengua. Ella lo toma en su boca y él maldice en voz baja, balanceándose un poco donde se encuentra parado. Ellos aprendieron a hacer esto hace años, y él mueve un poco sus caderas hacia el frente, follándole la boca.

—¡Diablos! — dice él y la sujeta por el cabello —Amo tu boca. ¡Diablos, sí! ¡Chúpamela toda!

Ella lo hace y él gruñe, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes que ella limpie su boca y se ponga de pie. Y le sube los pantalones.

—¿Sólo tenías antojo? — le pregunta él asombrado. Está sonrojado.

Ella le da un beso rápido —No te olvides de limpiar también el columpio de Davey— le dice mientras lo palmea en el hombro y le cierra un ojo.

* * *

Es el último año en el que Prim va a la Cosecha, y Katniss no es capaz de respirar cuando Effie saca una papeleta de la urna. Por un momento, está segura de que será el nombre de Prim, que Snow siempre tuvo la intención de cosechar a su hermana por segunda vez, para castigar a Katniss sin importar todo lo que hizo para complacerlo.

Pero no es Prim. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su hermana entre la gente.

No voltea a ver a la chica que fue cosechada, es una pequeña y temblorosa niña de quince años de la veta.

* * *

Sus viajes al Capitolio eran iguales. A ella la entrevistaban seguido en televisión, Caesar le pregunta sobre formas de hacer el matrimonio más picante, darle vida, ella se sonroja y él se ríe, y también le preguntan mucho sobre sus hijos, y ella lo odia, odia tener que compartirlos con el mundo. Eso es para lo que ella es buena en este punto, ¿para qué es llamada continuamente en el Capitolio?: para compartir a su familia con ellos.

Cinna la arregla con un vestido modesto y tierno, y le coloca flores en el cabello rizado con bucles.

Ella se lo cuenta a Finnick.

Él le sonríe —Se supone que debes verte como una linda jovencita. Inofensiva. Aburrida— le dice.

Ella se le queda viendo, y su sonrisa flaquea un poco.

—¿No lo has descifrado aún? Él quiere que tu luzcas como una aburrida esposa, una aburrida madre. Él quiere que el Capitolio se canse de ti, que se olviden de ti — continua él.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? — ella le pregunta

Él se encoje de hombros, le sonríe de forma triste — Depende de lo que decida hacer contigo una vez que ellos te olviden.

* * *

De vez en cuando, se siente muy abrumada. Hay días en los que no deja la cama, y se queda observando las sombras que van creciendo poco a poco en la pared. Es peor en las semanas que siguen a los Juegos.

Sus muertes son como un gancho en su piel: es un dolor constante y latente que la arrastran para abajo.

Casi siempre es capaz de vivir su vida. Pero recuerda a los tributos que pensó iba a salvar, recuerda a los que sabía que no iba a poder salvar, y es mucho. Recuerda a Rue, recuerda a Thresh. Recuerda al chico de 16 años de la Veta, quién estaba determinado a ganar los Octogésimo Primeros Juegos, recuerda que él tiene dos hermanas pequeñas, y recuerda como le fue arrancada su cabeza.

* * *

Despierta con un sabor amargo en la lengua, y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Ya amaneció pero todavía está algo oscuro, y escucha voces por la puerta que está entre abierta, y Katniss se talla los ojos.

Su cabello esta enredado y sudado, y su reflejo en el espejo redondo del baño la muestra cansada.

Pero cepilla su cabello con sus dedos, arregla su trenza, se echa agua en el rostro, y se pone un suéter. Apenas pone un pie en el corredor, Peeta la llama por su nombre desde el baño del pasillo.

—¡Perdí a Davey! — le dice, dando vueltas en círculo — ¡Davey! ¿Dónde estás?¡Davey! — él levanta los hombros de forma derrotada ante Katniss, quién le devuelve una sonrisa. —¡él desapareció! — exclama Peeta.

Sobre el tapete a un lado de la bañera, se encuentra una toalla con un bulto que se ríe bajo ella.

—¿Ya revisaste el gabinete? —le pregunta Katniss.

Peeta abre los gabinetes, llamando a Davey. El bulto bajo la toalla no deja de reír y se asoma un pie.

—¡No está en el gabinete! — dice Peeta — Vamos a pensar. ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Él se hizo invisible!

Katniss jadea, y Peeta trata de atrapar algo en el aire.

—Él podría estar en la esquina— le sugiere ella.

Peeta pasa sus manos a lo largo de la pared, moviéndolas alrededor del cuarto de baño hasta que Davey tira la toalla.

—¡Aquí estoy! — grita el pequeño sonriendo —¡Estuve bajo la toalla todo el tiempo, Papi!

—¡La toalla! — exclama Peeta, pegándose en la frente con una mano —¡Debí haberlo sabido!

Davey se ríe y corre hacía Katniss quién se agacha a su altura.

—¡Mami, estaba bajo la toalla y papi me estuvo buscando por siempre, pero yo estaba bajo la toalla todo el tiempo! — él la abraza por el cuello con sus bracitos mojados, y ella lo levanta —¡Él nunca jamás me hubiera encontrado!

—Papi es un tonto— le dice Katniss, pasando sus dedos por los rizos de su hijo.

Davey asiente —Sí. Y yo soy muy bueno escondiéndome también.

—Claro que sí — afirma ella. Y voltea a ver a Peeta, quién le sonríe de vuelta.

—Mami mira — Davey le pone sus deditos frente a su cara — ¡Mira mis dedos están todos arrugados! ¡Mira!

* * *

Ella está en el Capitolio para los Octogésimos Segundos Juegos cuando Snow le da otro año para tener otro hijo.

Él le dice que piensa que a Panem le encantaría ver a los Mellarks con una hija.

Ella aprieta sus dientes, recordándose lo poco que él ha interferido en su vida últimamente. Que fácil la tiene, y hará lo que sea necesario para mantener a su familia a salvo. Él no ha tocado a nadie de los que ella ama, aún, y no le dará razones para hacerlo. Pero se siente enferma del estómago al pensar que siempre será así.

Él siempre va a controlarla, siempre va a usarla.

Ella escucha de Chaff que hay una revuelta en el Distrito Once.

No fue un movimiento grande y calculado. Pero había un Sinsajo dibujado en una pared del pueblo, y el caos estalló. Diecisiete personas fueron fusiladas, y el Distrito Once está bajo toque de queda hasta que los Agentes de Paz se hayan asegurado que la persona que lo dibujó haya sido castigada.

Ella quiere regresar con Snow, preguntarle para que quiere que tenga otro bebé, pero no lo hace.

Pero espera que el bebé sea otro niño. Es lo mejor que puede hacer para negarle algo a él.

—¿Ya decidiste a quién le vas a pedir que elija el nombre de este bebé? — le preguntó Peeta.

—Tú — le dice ella —Tú elígelo.

Debió saber que él escogería un nombre de una flor si era niña, y es una niña. Pennycress Mellark.

Los niños rodean la cama para verla.

—Es rosa — dice Ash.

—Está toda arrugada — dice Davey tocándole el pie.

Ella es una cosita rosa y arrugada, pero Katniss pasa sus dedos delicadamente sobre el cabello oscuro de su cabecita, y su pecho se contrae al pensar que ella no soportaría que algo le pasara a esta pequeña niña, o a sus niños o a Peeta.

Ella no podría sobrevivir a la pérdida, no podría sobrevivir sin la cosita rosa y arrugada que tiene entre los brazos.

Pero va a pasar, ¿no es así?

Eventualmente, al menos uno de ellos será cosechado.

Eso en el mejor de los casos. Si tiene suerte, solo será uno. Uno muerto y a sus hermanos les permitirían vivir, llorarlo. O ella. Pero Pennycress chupa el dedo de Davey y Ash le dice a Peeta que él quisiera que el bebé fuera un perrito, y Katniss sabe que no importa cuánta suerte tenga: ella va a morir junto con el hijo que Snow le quite.

* * *

Las cámaras llegaron a su puerta al mes, e invaden su casa por seis días.

Es muy difícil para Katniss mantener su rostro contento y complacido. Las mujeres con las cámaras quieren verla en su jardín, en la cocina, quieren observarla mientras arma un rompecabezas con Madge, quieren verla mientras amamanta a Pennycress, pero en éste último punto Katniss no da su brazo a torcer y no lo permite.

Pero es peor para los niños.

A ella no le está permitido esconderlos de las cámaras.

A Ash le gusta hablar, lo que significa que a él le alegra tener una audiencia que ponga atención a todo lo que dice. Pero él se siente incómodo con las preguntas que le hacen, jalándose nervioso su camisa cuando ellos quieren saber cuál era su tributo favorito los pasados Juegos.

—A él le gustaba Tabby — dice Katniss, metiéndose en el cuadro — La chica del Distrito Doce— ella sonríe — Él quería que Tabby ganara.

—Sí— El asiente inseguro — Ella era bonita — él sonríe — Como mi mamá.

Davey no es como su hermano. Él es como Katniss, y no sabe qué hacer frente a las cámaras. Él se jala el cabello nervioso ante las preguntas, buscando a Katniss con sus hermosos ojos grises, por una respuesta, presionando su rostro en la cadera de Peeta cuando una mujer chilla encantada ante lo tímido y dulce que es el niño.

Pero las cuatro escandalosas y ridículas mujeres se van por fin con sus cámaras.

Davey jala la blusa de Katniss.

—No me gusta hablar ante las cámaras Mamá— le dice.

—A mí tampoco— le contesta ella, pasándole la mano por sus rizos.

Pero los niños en la cena se muestran contentos, ruidosos, se ríen; sus dulces, dulces hijos, y se le forma un nudo en el estómago. Las cámaras se han ido por ahora, y es como Katniss debe aprender a vivir.

Peeta hace que el brócoli le cante al jamón en el plato en un esfuerzo por hacer que Davey se coma los vegetales, y Katniss sonríe. Eso jamás va a aparecer en las cámaras.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo que hoy? Quién se iba a imaginar a Katniss con 3 hijos, siendo tan joven, y a pesar de que los haya tenido porque Snow se los pidió, los ama con todo su ser._

 _¿A poco no les encantó la escena del baño? cuando Davey se estaba escondiendo de su papá?_

 _Muchas gracias por sus nuevos follows y añadir esta historia a sus favoritos, y comentarios._

 _En verdad agradeceré escriban sus comentarios, para que me animen a seguir subiendo esta historia, y posiblemente pueda subir el próximo cap. el sig el viernes._


	4. Ten corazon, querida Cap4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Ellos no van mucho a su casa como la hermana de Katniss o su madre. Pero por la época en la que Ash nació, el padre de Peeta comenzó a ir a cenar, y se volvió una situación regular; una o dos veces al mes él va y lleva consigo a los hermanos de Peeta. Ambos se han casado, aunque ninguno tiene hijos aún.

Es extraño al inicio, cenar con ellos. Pero Katniss sabe lo mucho que eso significa para Peeta.

Bannock es serio, y siempre se muestra un poco incómodo durante la cena. Pero él le enseña a los niños una docena de juegos diferentes para jugar con las cartas, y su tímida esposa disfruta jugar con ellos. Peeta le menciona a Katniss que él se pregunta por qué no han tenido hijos aún, pero sabe que él jamás le preguntará directo a Bannock.

Rye bromea mucho, le encanta hablar, llamar la atención, y es quién heredará la panadería. A él le encanta hornear, o al menos eso dice, pero Katniss duda que sea tan buen panadero como Peeta. Así parece ser con Rye. No es como Peeta, no es tan divertido, ni agradable ni tan bueno como él.

A ella le agrada más el señor Mellark, pero es difícil olvidar la forma en la que él permitió que su esposa tratara a Peeta.

Es algo de lo que no habla con Peeta, pero Katniss siempre ha sentido que el señor Mellark es un poco responsable de que su esposa abusara de Peeta, y no puede perdonarlo por eso.

La señora Mellark jamás ha ido a cenar. Al menos no lo hizo durante años.

Pero Katniss abre la puerta una noche y la señora Mellark se encuentra a un lado de su esposo. Katniss no sabe que pensar, no entiende por qué la mujer de pronto ha decidido ir a cenar después de haber ignorado a Peeta por años. Pero ella se encuentra ahí, y mantiene sus ojos sobre la pequeña y risueña bebé que Peeta sostiene en sus brazos.

—A ver, deja que su abuela la cargue — dice la señora Mellark agarrando a la niña.

Peeta voltea a ver a Katniss, pero permite que su madre tome a Penny.

—Mírate— dice la señora Mellark, alejándose de ellos —Mira mi hermosa niña.

Esa es la razón por la que ella fue a la cena, y es la cena más incómoda de todas. Pero logran sobrevivir a ella.

—¿Quién iba a imaginar que ella no se iba a poder resistir ante una nieta? — dice Rye antes de irse encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez que los niños están acostados en la cama. Katniss habla.

—Yo sé que ella es tu madre, pero….

—Lo sé — dice Peeta — Yo también la odio. Más de lo que debería — Él le besa el hombro —Ella es mi madre, pero no es mi familia.

Voltea a verlo, y le sonríe tiernamente cuando él cruza su mirada con la suya. Él está en lo cierto. Lo besa suavemente, oliendo su mejilla y él suspira en su cuello.

* * *

Rory le pide matrimonio a Prim, y Katniss solo escucha a su hermana hablar por días sobre la propuesta, sobre Rory, la ceremonia del tueste, la casa en la que van a vivir, los hijos que van a tener, el futuro y Rory, Rory, Rory. Katniss se siente contenta por ella; es imposible no estarlo cuando su hermana está a punto de estallar de alegría.

Una chica del pueblo es cosechada ese año. Ella muere una hora después de iniciados los Juegos.

Katniss tiene pesadillas por un mes acerca de un cuchillo sobre su garganta, y su hermoso cabello dorado, y la mirada en su rostro. Las pesadillas la persiguen durante el día también, forzándola a imaginarse cómo será si la niña en los Juegos con hermoso cabello dorado fuera su sobrina, cómo se vería con los ojos de Rory y el rostro de Prim, muerta, y la culpa sería de su tía Katniss.

Le sonríe a Prim con lágrimas en los ojos después del tueste, y abraza a su hermana.

—Te quiero— le dice Prim, y la felicidad en su voz es irremplazable.

—Yo también te quiero— le dice Katniss, pretendiendo creer en el brillante y feliz futuro que Prim ha planeado para ella cuando la besa en la mejilla.

Todos disfrutan el pastel.

* * *

Ellos saben que no deben permitir que Penny duerma con ellos en la cama.

Pero cuando ella se enferma con fiebre, ellos la llevan a su cama para poder vigilarla durante la noche hasta que se recupera. No dura más de una semana, pero después de eso ella se niega a dormir sola en su cuna sin pelear. Ella quiere dormir en la cama con ellos, llora cuando la llevan a su cuna, y Katniss jura que sus niños no eran tan escandalosos cuando tenían su edad.

—¡Papi! — Penny grita desde su cuna entre grandes sollozos, y continúa llorando a gritos cuando ellos deciden ignorarla.

Excepto que Peeta dobla las manos muy fácil, y trata de llevar a Penny a su cama.

Katniss despierta con una pequeña y redonda rodilla clavada en su espalda, o con un aliento caliente y húmedo sobre su cuello mientras una pequeña manita la tiene agarrada de la trenza, tiene mucho cuidado de no despertar a Penny cuando se gira bajo las colchas y voltea a ver a Peeta, y lo patea en la rodilla repetidamente hasta que él regresa a la bebé a su cuna.

—Solo era para que se durmiera — le dice él mientras se sube de nuevo a la cama.

—Mentiroso— le dice Katniss, pero él la jala contra su pecho y la besa, mientras Penny permanece en silencio en su cuna.

* * *

Ella está acurrucada en el sofá al lado de Peeta en el Penthouse cuando sucede, no puede creer que sea real.

Parece imposible, pero sucedió.

La chica del Distrito Siete gana los Juegos cuando entierra una piqueta en el enorme chico del Distrito Uno. Katniss suspira en el pecho de Peeta, agradecida de que haya terminado. Solo que no ha sido así. La chica se voltea hacia el otro cadáver que yace cerca, saca el hacha que tiene el chico en el pecho y se corta la garganta.

Instantáneamente se desangra. Ella está muerta, y los Octogésimos Cuartos Juegos se convierten en el año sin Vencedor.

* * *

Ellos son forzados a permanecer en el Capitolio para una extraña y retorcida fiesta en la cual festejan a la chica loca.

Esa es la historia que Snow quiere que los distritos crean. Que la chica estaba loca.

Effie arrastra a Peeta para que hable con un patrocinador, y es cuando Snow toca a Katniss por la espalda.

Le pide que baile un vals con él. Es la primera vez. Su corazón late deprisa que lo escucha con cada paso, con la forma en que su mano descansa sobre su cintura, con su aliento. Ella sabe que él quiere hablar con ella, pero él jamás la había forzado a bailar, y se siente paralizada por su cercanía, es capaz de ver las manchas de sangre sobre sus labios, de sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla.

Finnick está junto a ella tan pronto como termina el vals.

Snow le besa la mano, y Finnick la jala contra su pecho. Ella aprieta sus dedos en su brazo y se obliga a respirar. Hubiera preferido a Peeta, pero esta agradecida de tener a Finnick a su lado, quién la mueve ágilmente mientras bailan, y es capaz de tragarse un sollozo mientras él la sostiene.

—¿Qué quería? — le pregunta Finnick.

Ella inhala, exhala —Él me dijo que sabe que yo debo estar ansiosa por recordarles a los distritos la importancia de apoyar al Capitolio. Pero había algo en su mirada, Finnick. No fue como las veces anteriores que me pidió hacer algo… cuando me pidió que tuviera otro bebé.

—Está preocupado— le susurra Finnick —La muerte de esa chica no es algo para ignorar.

Ella asiente —Pero eso es lo que quiere que yo haga — ella murmura —Él quiere que yo los distraiga.

El baile está a punto de terminar, y ahí está Peeta. Finnick le da una vuelta antes de depositarla en sus brazos, y ella casi no escucha las palabras que siente que él dice cuando presiona un beso en su mejilla — ¡No lo hagas!

* * *

Johanna viene al Distrito Doce para el Tour de la Victoria, y se sienta en el porche con Katniss en la mañana mientras el distrito se prepara para la fiesta. Ash se pega a Johanna de inmediato, y es divertido verla interactuar con él. Ash está enamorado, y Johanna está encantada ante la necesidad del niño de hablar con ella, o de enseñarle sus dibujos, o de preguntarle sobre que piensa acerca de los sapos.

Es hasta que Peeta va al pueblo junto con los niños que Johanna saca un papel de su bolsillo.

Ella tiene un bolígrafo también y empieza a escribir.

Katniss abre la boca para preguntarle a Johana que está haciendo, pero Johanna levanta un dedo hacia su boca para detenerla.

Finalmente, ella le permite a Katniss leer lo que escribió: es acerca del Distrito Trece, cómo es que no fue destruido, cómo hay un grupo en el Capitolio en comunicación con ese distrito, y hay pláticas acerca de una rebelión contra Snow. Los distritos se están preparando para eso. Después de lo que Katniss hizo, de lo que la tributo del Distrito Siete hizo. Es tiempo de poner un fin a Snow, al Capitolio y a los Juegos.

Es tiempo para que las cosas cambien en Panem.

Katniss abre la boca ante Johanna, quién le quita el papel para escribir una oración más: " _Solo creí que te gustaría saberlo_ ".

Desde el interior de la casa, Penny comienza a llorar, y Johanna saca un encendedor de su bolsillo, prende fuego al papel, y empuja las cenizas a la tierra con su bota.

* * *

Él se escribe palabras en la palma de su mano. Es una forma de conversar que desarrollaron hace años, sabiendo que las cámaras en el Capitolio no pueden ver las letras que ellos trazan. No hay cámaras en su casa, pero hay micrófonos, y de esta forma ellos no pueden escuchar lo que Peeta quiere decir, lo que él sugiere.

Voltea a verlo. Es un riesgo, pero él tiene razón. Es tiempo de tomar riesgos. Ella asiente.

Él le da una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y le aprieta la mano.

Antes de que ellos se vayan al Capitolio, va a llevar a Prim al bosque, le va a mostrar el sitio dónde se encuentra la cabaña, también va a hablar con Madge, Gale y Bannock. Ellos necesitan estar preparados.

Peeta palmea su pierna antes de levantarse, ella sabe que él quiere empezar a hornear temprano el pastel para el cumpleaños de Posy. Pero lo agarra del brazo para detenerlo y él voltea a verla.

Ella lo besa por impulso. — Te amo— le dice.

Los ojos de él se abren con asombro, y se le queda mirando hasta que ella se siente sonrojar. Pero él le sonríe, y ella siente un vuelco en el estómago ante su mirada. Él se le acerca.

—¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que me lo dices? — le pregunta— En los diez años que llevamos de casados, jamás lo habías dicho.

—Es la verdad — ella le dice. Sabe que no debería hacerlo.

Ella sabe lo que el amor puede hacerte, lo que le hizo a su madre. Pero lo ama.

Los niños están con Madge, quién está tratando de enseñarles a tocar el piano, y Prim cuida a la bebé, lo que deja la casa vacía. Peeta hornea el pan, y ellos se sientan con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frente a la chimenea; su mano tiembla un poco cuando él sostiene el pan cerca de sus labios. Ellos terminan en minutos, pero Katniss no quiere dejar el piso, ni ese cuarto, ni ese momento. En su lugar, se lleva las rodillas al pecho, y él coloca su mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cuando se volvió real?

Ella se muerde el labio. Los ojos de él son suaves, pacientes, y ella levanta su mano para quitarle el cabello de la frente.

—Yo creo— hace una pausa. Él le toma la mano y le besa los dedos, y ella lo sabe.

—Fue real todo el tiempo — le dice Katniss.

Él la besa, tiene los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que quieren escaparse. Ella profundiza el beso y él siente las lágrimas que ella está derramando.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo Katniss Mellark.

—Te amo Peeta, y de ahora en adelante te lo voy a repetir cuanto sea necesario para que nunca lo olvides.

La ropa sale sobrando. Él la recuesta sobre la alfombra. Ella le sonríe mientras le acaricia el rostro.

Cierra los ojos mientras él le besa el cuello y muerde ligeramente ese punto tras su oreja que sabe que a ella la enciende. Él le besa los senos y ella gime cuando él se introduce un pezón en la boca. Ella lo agarra del cabello para retenerlo ahí y él sonríe sobre sus pechos.

Se abre para él y Peeta la acaricia para asegurarse de que está lista para recibirlo. Él la embiste lentamente mientras ella no deja de repetir su nombre.

Hacen el amor dos veces.

* * *

La noche anterior a la Cosecha, no es capaz de dormir, y no son las pesadillas las que la mantienen despierta.

Quiere asegurarse de que todo va a funcionar.

Finnick dice que Heavensbee arregló la Arena, permitiendo que la rebelión comience frente a las cámaras para que el mundo lo vea. Los aerodeslizadores van a rescatar a los Vencedores del Capitolio, y los van a llevar al Trece. Prim sabe qué hacer en el Doce y en qué momento. Ella va a mantener a los niños a salvo, y Gale va a guiar a la gente de la Veta al bosque mientras que Bannock va a guiar a los del pueblo.

Va a funcionar.

Ella logra dormir una hora antes del amanecer.

Pero ella no estaba mal al preocuparse de que los planes tan cuidadosamente calculados iban a complicarse. Ellos lo hacen, y comienza con la Cosecha: de quince años de edad, Posy Hawthorne es cosechada para los Octogésimo Quintos Juegos.

* * *

Gale la alcanza antes de que se suba al tren tras de Peeta.

—Tienes que salvarla— le dice él.

—Lo sé— ella le dice —Lo haré — lo ve a los ojos — Yo también la quiero.

Él asiente, y ella se voltea, pero él la agarra del brazo volteándola hacia él, y el enojo de su rostro parece irse; ella se mueve hacia sus brazos sin pensarlo, y él la levanta en un abrazo hasta que ella está parada sobre sus puntas. Es un momento de una vida olvidada, perdida: su aroma, su calor, su complexión, cómo se siente al tenerlo cerca.

—Lo sé Catnip — él le dice, murmurando las palabras en su cabello —Lo sé.

Posy es su hermana también, y ella va a salvarla.

No hay una forma de explicarle a Posy que hay planes en movimiento para hacer que estos juegos sean los últimos. Las cámaras los están grabando en todo momento y Katniss sabe que es imposible justificar el riesgo. Pero trata de preparar a Posy: la entrena para que corra apenas los Juegos comiencen. Correr y encontrar un lugar para esconderse. No preocuparse por cómo va a ganar. Tomarse un día a la vez.

Correr y esconderse.

Abraza a Posy cuando ve que se va a subir al aerodeslizador.

Es fácil para Katniss esconder su rostro de las cámaras en el abrazo, y le susurra las palabras.

—Vamos a irrumpir en la Arena y a rescatar a los tributos. Hay un plan desde hace meses, lo que quiere decir que vamos a rescatarte. Lo juro. Voy a sacarte. Solo corre y escóndete e iré por tí — ella se aleja. Posy la ve con ojos llorosos — Cómo lo platicamos — le dice Katniss hablándole a las cámaras — Corre y escóndete.

—Correr y esconderme — Posy repite asintiendo. Ella se aclara la garganta — Lo tengo.

Trata de sonreír antes de darse vuelta para ir al aerodeslizador, y Katniss se balancea sobre sus pies, recordándose que a ella no le está permitido perseguirla, detenerla ni entrar a la Arena en su lugar.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Posy fue cosechada! pero ya empiezan los planes de la rebelión._

 _¿Les gustó el tueste de Katniss y Peeta? se tardo mucho Katniss pero por fin le dijo a Peeta ese TE AMO tan esperado._

 _¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¿A quiénes les gustaría ver en el distrito 13?_

 _Muchas gracias por los nuevos follows y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, y gracias por comentar._

 _En verdad les pido me manden sus comentarios, siempre da ánimos ver sus comentarios, saber que la historia gusta para echarle ganas y actualizarla más pronto._

 _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	5. Ten corazon, querida Cap5

**Cap. 5**

* * *

Ella observa las pantallas de forma obsesiva, esperando que todo se vaya al desastre.

Excepto que no pasa nada.

Posy corre y se esconde. Sobrevive, hace aliados. Los tributos del Distrito Cuatro la ayudan. Ellos son amigos de Finnick, y saben lo que va a pasar, y ellos se unen a los tributos del Tres. La escolta del Distrito Tres apoya a la rebelión, y fue capaz de arreglar la Cosecha para seleccionar los tributos. Beete los entrenó, confió en ellos, y les dijo que hacer en la Arena.

Ellos son niños, pero son capaces de llevarlo a cabo.

Los rayos caen sobre el árbol, y la revolución ha iniciado.

El plan es que los rebeldes bajo las órdenes de Heavensbee piloteen tres aerodeslizadores: uno irá a la Arena a rescatar a los tributos, otro se va a dirigir al Distrito Dos para bombardear las fábricas más importantes de municiones, y el último va a dirigirse al Distrito Cuatro para recoger a Annie antes de que el Capitolio lo haga.

Katniss y Peeta están en el aerodeslizador que se dirige a la Arena.

Ella tiene a Posy entre sus brazos apenas la chica es subida al aerodeslizador. Su brazo a comenzado a sangrar profusamente de dónde sacaron el rastreador, pero Cecelia lo venda, Effie le da agua, y Katniss le explica que van camino al Distrito Trece. Con su familia. Ellos fueron capaces de rescatar a los tributos del Distrito Tres junto con Posy, el chico del Cuatro, los tributos del Cinco, la chica del Once también, antes de que el Capitolio los obligara a volar la Arena.

Ellos son los primeros en arribar seguros al Trece.

Katniss toma la mano de Peeta cuando se bajan de la aeronave.

Pero ahí se encuentran Prim con Rory, y Gale le grita a Posy, y Katniss jadea aliviada: ahí se encuentra Ash, corriendo hacia Katniss con Davey pisándole los talones, y Pennycress tras ellos. Katniss se pone de rodillas para recibir a sus niños quienes se cuelgan de su cuello, y ella los llena de besos. Sus chicos. Vivos, en sus brazos. Sus dulces, preciosos y perfectos niños. Ella se levanta para robar a Penny de los brazos de Peeta. Su bebé. Haymitch está atrás de los niños abrazando a Effie, después jala a Katniss en un abrazo haciendo que Penny se ría quedando atrapada entre ellos.

—Me alegra que lo hayas logrado, preciosa —él le dice y le da un beso en la frente.

No parece real que todo haya funcionado, que ellos hayan sobrevivido, que hayan logrado llegar al Trece.

A Peeta se le corta la respiración, y Katniss sigue su mirada hacia donde Bannock se encuentra parado en el elevador. Su esposa está con él; ella abraza a Katniss de forma insegura mientras Bannock abraza a Peeta. Katniss regresa el abrazo con afecto a esta mujer. Mary le sonríe a Katniss cuando se separan, pero ella tiene esa mirada que hace que Katniss se paralice.

Y es cuando Bannock les explica.

Los padres de Peeta no lo lograron. Tampoco Rye y su esposa.

Pennycress se siente pesada en sus brazos, y Katniss es forzada a ver quiénes no fueron a recibirla: su madre, Vick, la señora Hawthorne. ¿Ellos lo lograron? Ella siente su corazón en la garganta, y ella se gira buscando a Madge. Ella no está ahí y Katniss trata de decirse que eso no significa nada. Pero ¿por qué Madge no vendría junto a los otros para ver si Katniss llegó a salvo?

El aerodeslizador del Distrito Cuatro llega, y ahí está Finnick. Él sobrevivió, y Annie está con él.

Y hay una niña a su lado.

Ella es pequeña, delgada, se esconde tímidamente atrás de Annie cuando las personas la ven. Le toma un momento a Katniss entender, y ella parpadea sin decir nada viendo a Finnick.

—Nell — dice él — Mi hija.

Él tiene los ojos brillantes, y son del mismo tono de verde de los de su hija, con su hermoso rostro bronceado y lleno de pecas.

—¿Cómo pudiste mantenerla en secreto? — pregunta Peeta, boquiabierto.

Finnick les sonríe, pero no tiene oportunidad de explicar nada ante el arribo del aerodeslizador que bombardeó el Distrito Dos, haciendo mucho ruido. Johanna salé de él, y ella abraza a Finnick mientras Prim va hacia Katniss y la abraza. Penny se inquieta y Prim se ríe cuando Penny le empuja la cara tratando de alejarla. Ella se hace para atrás le hace cosquillas en el pie a su sobrina mientras mantiene a Katniss abrazada por los hombros, cerca de ella, viva.

Katniss comienza a preguntar por Madge.

Pero ahora que todos llegaron, los soldados del Trece están impacientes por interrogar a todos, y Katniss y Peeta son llevados a través de los angostos pasillos para conocer a la Presidenta Coin. Su euforia se desvanece. Como siempre ha pasado y siempre pasará.

Ellos rescataron a Posy de los Juegos, y ellos lograron llegar al Trece.

Peeta está con ella, y sus hijos están a salvo.

Esto es lo que ellos querían, pero Katniss observa a Coin y sabe que lo peor está por venir.

* * *

Los niños se suben a la cama con ellos esa noche. Davey abraza a Katniss por la cintura mientras Pennycress se pega al pecho de Peeta y Ash se acomoda entre ellos, sosteniendo la mano de su mamá que descansa sobre la cintura de Davey. Su mano se suelta cuando se duerme, permitiéndole a ella peinar su cabello distraídamente hasta que Peeta la agarra de la muñeca y su pulgar dibuja pequeños círculos en su palma.

No es capaz de verlo en la oscuridad, pero no importa.

Él sigue trazando figuras en su piel, y ella no sabe identificar ese sentimiento que le oprime el pecho. Pero eso la hace querer llorar en una forma extraña y necesitada; cierra sus ojos, y el mundo se encoje dentro de los círculos que él dibuja en su palma, haciendo que ella se pegue más a Davey. El movimiento hace que el niño se mueva en su sueño, y se entierre más en sus brazos con un suspiro.

Ella conoce el sentimiento que siente ahora. Amor por este niño, su bebé. Su dulce, dulce bebé.

Penny eructa dormida, y hace que Katniss sonría.

Nada va a pasarles. A sus chicos y su hermanita. A sus bebés, a su padre. A ella no le importa la guerra o el Trece. Quiere mantenerlos en esa cama junto a ella por siempre.

* * *

En la mañana, Katniss sabe por Prim que su madre no está muerta. Y tampoco Madge.

Las dos están en el hospital del Trece.

Su mamá está trabajando, aunque ella abraza a Katniss cuando la ve. Pero no es su madre quién preocupa a Katniss. Sus ojos buscan a Madge inmediatamente, recostada en una cama dándole la espalda a Katniss. Prim dice que Madge trató de salvar a sus padres, pero no fue capaz de convencer a su madre de dejar la cama, y su padre se negó a dejar a su madre. Madge hubiera muerto con ellos, pero Gale la arrastró con él hasta ponerla a salvo mientras la casa colapsaba a su alrededor.

De acuerdo con Prim, ella se lastimó antes de que ellos llegaran a la puerta.

El vidrió de una ventana explotó con el calor, y Gale fue incapaz de protegerla completamente: recibió un golpe en la frente, se cortó la mejilla y se lastimó severamente los ojos, perdiendo la vista en uno de ellos.

—Madge — dice Katniss, meciéndose sobre sus pies ansiosa.

Madge se voltea hacia Katniss.

—Lo lograste— dice ella y comienza a sonreír. Pero sus palabras son vacilantes. Como si hubiera una pregunta a la que temiera conocer la respuesta.

—Peeta también — dice Katniss, moviéndose para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. — Rescatamos a Posy.

Madge asiente. Su cara está vendada y sus ojos están cubiertos. Esta tranquilo y Katniss se siente incómoda con el silencio.

—Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

—Yo también — dice Madge.

De nuevo están en silencio.

Su barbilla comienza a temblar y Katniss le toma la mano, y la aprieta mientras su rostro se llena de lágrimas. No sabe que decir o que hacer, pero Madge se aferra a su mano murmurando que lo siente, y Katniss no sabe por qué.

—Está bien —dice Katniss — Madge, Madge — Ella abraza a Madge y siente que sus ojos se llenan e lágrimas mientras Madge solloza.

—Mi madre — jadea Madge y Katniss la sostiene más cerca y fuerte.

Ella quiere decirle a Madge que no perdió completamente a su familia. No realmente. Ella no perdió a Katniss, y Katniss es su familia. Pero no sabe cómo decirle eso, y no había visto a Madge así, solo la había conocido fuerte, centrada y valiente.

—Lo siento— susurra Katniss, y Madge llora.

Pero no pasa mucho antes de que ella se calme y se aleje de Katniss.

—Me da mucho gusto saber que estás bien — le dice, tratando de sonreír. —Peeta también. No sé lo que haría sin ustedes.

Katniss toma su mano.

—Puedo preguntarte… ¿qué pasó con Gale? — ella tiene que preguntar.

Madge asiente

—Él vino a buscarme cuando no me vio en la cabaña — le dice —Fue estúpido lo sé, pero no podía dejar a mis padres. Pero él no me escuchó. Él se metió y me cargó y me arrastró hasta afuera. Él me salvo— sus palabras son apenas un susurro.

Y Katniss sabe en ese momento que hay muchas cosas de la relación de Madge y Gale que no sabe.

—Me alegra— dice Katniss —Que él te haya encontrado, y te haya sacado de ahí y salvado. Me alegra— ella sonríe y aprieta la mano de Madge, y Madge también sonríe.

—Gale y yo…—Madge titubea como insegura de lo que va a decir—Me convertí en su amante, nos veíamos a escondidas, no sé ni cómo pasó todo…— le suelta Madge de pronto, hablando de prisa y le aprieta la mano —Quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero…pero me daba pena lo que pudieras pensar de mí.

—Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte Madge, eres como una hermana para mí y lo más importante es que estás a salvo y estás aquí conmigo — le dice Katniss

—Gracias

* * *

Los rebeldes quieren que Katniss sea el símbolo que inspire al país, y ella trata de hacer lo que le piden. Excepto que no es una actriz, y sus esfuerzos para inspirar fracasan. Peeta es mejor, pero Plutarch insiste en que no tiene el mismo impacto cuando viene de él, a como lo haría si fuera de Katniss.

Ella lo intenta, lee los guiones que le dan.

Todo le sale poco natural y ella no sabe cómo hacerle.

Pero cuando ella es llevada al hospital en el Distrito Ocho, se olvida de la cámara. No se espera que ella siga un guion, o pose para las cámaras.

Ella se une a la pelea, y las palabras fluyen de forma natural. El fuego se esparce. El fuego se esparce y si nosotros ardemos, tú arderás con nosotros. Ella es el Sinsajo, inspirando a Panem para unirse a ella en la revuelta contra el Capitolio, y Plutarch está encantado.

* * *

Katniss no había creído posible que una persona fuera tan feliz en el Trece como lo era Finnick. Pero ahora que su familia está a salvo del Capitolio, parece que él camina sobre el aire, y sonríe fácilmente, constantemente, es real. Su hija está a su lado todo el tiempo y se ve claramente que él la adora.

Es imposible no adorarla.

Ella es dulce, platicadora, y parece que siempre tiene pequeños raspones en sus piernitas, rodillas, brazos y codos; ella se los muestra con orgullo a Katniss, e inventa historias para explicarlas: un dragón al que ella despertó por accidente, o piratas que la persiguieron hasta que a ella le crecieron alas y escapó.

—¡No sabía que tuvieras alas! — exclama Katniss y Nell se ríe y da vueltas en círculos.

Finnick sonríe, y él la carga de pronto y la eleva en el aire mientras la niña mueve los brazos como si tuviera alas.

Pero Nell no está con Finnick cuando él explica a las cámaras que fue vendido en el Capitolio.

Por primera vez desde que arribó al Trece, él no sonríe. Él habla suavemente, con voz firme, describiendo todo lo que le hicieron, cómo lo controlaba Snow, y él comparte los secretos de Snow, incluyendo que el presidente se envenenaba a sí mismo en orden de envenenar a sus enemigos.

Sus secretos no son noticia para Katniss, pero él habla tranquilamente, tan calmado, y eso la deja triste, y enojada también; su furia aumenta cuando Johanna explica que Snow mató a su familia, y Wiress describe la forma en que su hermano fue asesinado y que Snow la obligó a hacerse un aborto. Su furia crece hasta que la quema con odio, ella sabe por qué Plutarch los hizo que hablaran frente a las cámaras.

Pero duda cuando Plutarch le señala que tome asiento.

Ella no tiene una historia para compartir que le recuerde a Panem la clase de monstro que es Snow. Ellos conocen su historia; ellos la vieron en televisión. Excepto que no es de los Juegos de lo que Plutarch quiere que hable. Él quiere que cuente la forma en la que Snow la amenazó tras los Juegos, la forma en la que él trató de controlarla. Cómo él la forzó a casarse con Peeta y a tener hijos.

—¿No fue eso lo que pasó? — pregunta Plutarch.

—No— dice ella, negando con la cabeza —Él amenazó con matar a mi familia a menos que yo hiciera lo que él me pidiera, sí— ella dice — pero eso no fue cómo… — ella flaquea. Sus ojos giran hacia donde está sentado Finnick con Johanna, Haymitch y Wiress.

Quiere decir que lo que le pasó no fue cómo lo que les pasó a los otros. Ella no fue violada ni prostituida. Su familia no fue herida. Pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.

—Yo estaba bajo la impresión de que Snow te dijo que te casaras con Peeta — le dice Plutarch, frunciendo el ceño, y él voltea a ver a Peeta. Pero Peeta se queda callado; de hecho, todos lo están, esperando la respuesta de Katniss.

—Él lo hizo— dice Katniss.

Plutarch se le queda viendo — De acuerdo, él te forzó a casarte y a tener hijos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que eso es? Él te forzó a casarte en contra de tu voluntad, él demandó que consumaras ese matrimonio— le dice Plutarch, y la furia arde en sus entrañas. —Él demandó que tuvieras hijos para sus propósitos— continuó — y tú no tuviste…

—No lo voy a hacer— dice ella de pronto y lo calla —No voy a hablar de mis hijos para la cámara. O de mi matrimonio. Yo no— hace una pausa, tratando de controlar su enojo —He hecho todo lo que me han pedido. O al menos he tratado. Pero no voy a hacer esto— ella se le queda viendo— No lo haré— ella no iba a comparar su matrimonio con una violación, no iba a insinuar que sus hijos le fueron forzados para tenerlos para controlarla, para castigarla.

Plutarch suspira —Ya veo— dice —Bueno, vamos a discutirlo en otra ocasión.

Ella quiere decirle que no van a discutirlo en otro tiempo, pero él ya se ha volteado a hablar con Seeder, y sabe que él tiene un punto. Él va a volver a hablar del asunto mañana, y ella se volverá a negar.

Peeta le pone una mano en la espalda, y ella voltea a verlo, sintiendo su furia disiparse cuando él le da una pequeña sonrisa, hay una tristeza que se asoma en sus ojos.

Ella no es capaz de dormir esa noche.

De una forma Plutarch tiene razón: hubiera sido terrible si la hubieran forzado a casarse con un extraño, o con algún hombre cruel y rico del Capitolio. Pero Katniss no fue forzada a casarse con un hombre cruel y rico del Capitolio. No fue forzada a casarse con un hombre que la violó o golpeó. Ella no fue forzada a tener un bebé con un hombre que la violara o golpeara.

Fue forzada a casarse con Peeta, y no fue terrible.

Ese es el problema.

Los rebeldes querían que hubiera sido terrible. Ellos quieren que Panem recuerde cuando Katniss decidió desafiar al Capitolio en los Juegos, y no quieren que la gente piense que fue por amor. Eso era lo que el Capitolio quería, y los rebeldes quieren lo opuesto: ellos quieren que Katniss declare que no había amor. Que su matrimonio fue una farsa, y que sus hijos fueron demandados.

Que ella no amaba a Peeta.

Ellos están equivocados. Ella no amaba a Peeta cuando estaba en los Juegos. No lo conocía, y era una niña, y no fue amor tonto o abrumador lo que la motivaron a hacer lo que hizo.

Pero ella lo ama ahora. Lo ama, y la hace querer enfermarse del estómago el suponer que lo que le pasó fue una crueldad, que su matrimonio es injusto, algo malo, algo que debe inspirar la ira de la gente, haciéndolos odiar al Capitolio.

Las luces que indican que ya es de día no han sido encendidas aún cuando ella se sale de la cama, no va a ser capaz de dormir la hora de sueño que aún resta, pero quiere bañarse.

Peeta se está rasurando frente al lavabo cuando ella sale de la regadera, él le sonríe a través del espejo. Ella se seca con una toalla y se envuelve en ella antes de cepillar y trenzar su cabello. No es hasta que ella ata su trenza que él coloca su mano en su cadera, y la abraza por la cintura, y ella se recarga en su pecho, suspirando cuando él la besa en la frente y ella encuentra su mirada en el espejo.

Sus dedos se cierran en la toalla de ella, y ella se voltea su cabeza para besarlo.

Él la empuja hacia la pared lentamente y tira de su toalla, y sus manos le acarician las piernas.

La sorprende cuando él la voltea de pronto y la pega a la pared, levanta sus brazos hasta que sus palmas están planas sobre los azulejos. Él es rudo, clava sus dedos en su cadera, le aprieta los senos, y roba su aliento cuando él la penetra de pronto desde atrás. Él se la coge de una forma necesitada y posesiva, y ella siente sus piernas débiles y temblorosas cuando él termina.

Antes de que ella pueda voltearse a verlo, él comienza a hablar.

—Si no hubiéramos estado en los Juegos, yo hubiera encontrado la forma de convertirme en tu amigo— le dice él, respirando pesadamente junto a su mejilla —Me hubiera tomado un año o dos o diez. Pero hubiera encontrado la manera y hubiera esperado por ti. No me importa cuánto tiempo hubiera tenido que esperarte— él presiona su nariz en su mejilla y ella se voltea lentamente entre sus brazos, tomando su rostro e sus manos para mirarlo.

Ella espera a que él abra sus ojos, y acaricia sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Lo sé— ella le dice, esperando que él pueda escuchar la verdad en su voz, que él pueda escuchar todo lo que ella no sabe cómo expresar con palabras. Pero sabe que él lo sabe. Él siempre lo sabe. Él besa su palma, y ella sabe qué va a decir cuando Plutarch le pida que comparta su historia ante las cámaras.

Se sienta frente a la cámara y él se sorprende cuando ella no se niega.

Ella habla de la forma en la que Snow los forzó a casarse, y demandó un bebé de ellos.

Pero ella no termina ahí.

Si los rebeldes quieren que ella cuente toda la verdad, lo hará.

—Yo amo a Peeta profundamente — dice ella — Si yo hubiera tenido elección, yo lo hubiera elegido a él para casarme. Yo debí tener esa opción. Yo debí tener permitido enamorarme bajo mis propios términos, y nosotros debimos tener la opción de decidir cuándo casarnos y por qué. Pero ellos nos quitaron eso. Ellos nos robaron esa opción.

Su garganta arde por la furia, y la habitación permanece en silencio cuando por fin apagan la cámara.

—Eso estuvo bien— dice Plutarch asintiendo —Eso estuvo bien — y le da a ella el resto del día libre.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora todos se encuentran en el distrito 13 y lo mejor, que se salvaron muchos vencedores._

 _¿Y qué les pareció que Finnick y Annie tuvieran una hija escondida? Me encanta Nell._

 _Me gusta que Katniss y Peeta estén juntos en el distrito 13 junto a las personas que aman (bueno excepto los padres de Peeta y uno de sus hermanos)_

 _Pero ya mero vienen los problemas. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos._

 _Agradeceré mucho que me manden un review!_

 _saludos!_

 _Marizpe_


	6. Ten corazon, querida Cap6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

El comedor es un lugar grande y ruidoso. Peeta y Katniss hacen fila con sus hijos para que les den el desayuno y ayudarles a llevar las bandejas con los alimentos a la mesa donde ya se encuentran desayunando Finnick, Annie, la pequeña Nell, Johanna y Prim.

Johanna sienta en sus piernas a Penny en cuanto llegan a la mesa y les ayuda a distraerla mientras Katniss corta en trozos más pequeños la fruta que va a darle.

—Hoy en la mañana vi a Effie saliendo muy apurada del compartimento de Haymitch — dice Prim.

Finnick se mete un último trozo de pan a la boca—Tienes suerte de sólo haberla visto y no estar en el compartimento pegado al suyo, son muy escandalosos.

—Ewww Finnick, es cómo si hablaras a de mis padres, además no te creo, Peeta y yo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta — comenta Katniss todavía con la nariz arrugada mientras sigue cortando la fruta de Penny

—En serio descerebrada, Haymitch se ha estado cogiendo a Effie por años— comenta sarcásticamente Johanna.

Cubriendo los oídos de los niños gritan al unísono Peeta, Katniss y Annie —¡Jo!

Mientras Prim y Finnick se ríen.

—¡Qué!, solo digo la verdad— dice Johanna levantando las cejas.

Peeta voltea a verla y con gesto de disculpa le dice—La verdad Katniss, yo si me di cuenta durante nuestros juegos, aunque trataron de ser discretos.

—¿Y no me dijiste nada? — Katniss voltea a verlo levantándole una ceja.

—A penas si me hablabas, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? — le dice Peeta con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Prim voltea hacia la mesa que está dos atrás de Finnick —Yo creo que hacen bonita pareja, se ven muy bien juntos, y no sé…pero siento que cuando Haymitch está con ella a pesar de sus continuas peleas, sonríe más ¿no creen?

Todos voltean a verlos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Haymitch siente las miradas y de inmediato suelta su tenedor—¿Se les perdió algo? — dice en voz fuerte para que ellos lo escuchen.

—Para nada, provecho— lo saluda Finnick.

Todos se ríen. Momentos así tranquilos, platicando entre amigos, los atesora Katniss. No sabe cuánto tiempo más podrán disfrutarlos.

* * *

Katniss visita a Madge en el hospital, pero Prim la empuja a un lado en cuanto la ve, y su hermana le cuenta las últimas noticias rápido mientras la ve con sus ojos bien abiertos y brillantes.

—¡Estoy embarazada! dice emocionada Prim, mostrando la más grande de sus sonrisas —¡En ocho meses vas a ser tía!

Katniss se paraliza y se queda boquiabierta. Su mente comienza a viajar a mil por hora, su hermana está embarazada, va a ser madre.

Parece imposible que su hermana vaya a tener un bebé cuando ella misma es una bebé, y tiene que recordar que Prim ya es mayor: es mayor que ella cuando nació Ash y también Davey.

A Prim no parece importarle que están en plena guerra.

—No es cómo que lo planeamos— dice Prim— Pero tú sabes que es imposible conseguir anticonceptivos aquí, y bueno…— ella se encoje de hombros, está sonrojada y excitada. Katniss sonríe y la abraza, y trata de emocionarse por su hermana.

Pero están en guerra.

Si Katniss hubiera sabido que su hermana necesitaba anticonceptivos, hubiera hablado con Coin. No se había dado cuenta que los anticonceptivos eran un problema ahí en el Trece: tan pronto llegó ella, los doctores le dieron una inyección para prevenir embarazarse, y ellos le dan una mensualmente cuando lo solicita.

Resulta que Katniss es la excepción de la regla.

Prim está embarazada, y no pasa una semana antes de que Katniss se entere que Mary la esposa de Bannock también lo está.

—Empezaba a pensar que tú no querías niños— dice Peeta, sonriendo.

Bannock se encoje de hombros— Nunca parecía ser el tiempo correcto— dice él.

Pero cuando Peeta se va para ver lo que Davey quiere mostrarle, Bannock admite que él no quería tener hijos. Sólo está Katniss con él en el cuarto, y él lo admite en voz baja y cuidadosamente para sorpresa de ella.

—Me gustan los niños, en verdad. Pero yo no podía…— él hace una pausa —¿Sabías tú que yo era responsable de Peeta cuando él era un niño pequeño? — le pregunta.

Ella parpadea y niega con la cabeza.

Él asiente. —Nuestro padre estaba ocupado en la panadería, y nuestra madre no estaba interesada en un niño; él no era lo que ella había deseado, y bueno, yo tenía seis años de edad, lo que significaba que el bebé era mi responsabilidad. Yo tenía que despertarlo en las mañanas, acostarlo por las noches, tranquilizarlo cuando lloraba. Cuando él empezó a ir a la escuela, yo debía vigilarlo. No era difícil; él era un buen niño. Él era... él era mi niño. Pero cuando lo seleccionaron en la Cosecha, no había nada yo pudiera hacer, no podía creerlo. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. No fue hasta que se lo llevaron que pensé en un montón de cosas que quería decirle. Que debí decirle. Después él regresó cuando nadie creía que lo haría, y yo no supe cómo decirle todas las cosas que juré daría cualquier cosa por hablarlo con él— su vista está fija en sus rodillas —Nunca he podido hacerlo.

Permanecen en silencio.

—Él lo sabe — dice Katniss.

Él voltea a verla, y la mirada en sus ojos en ese momento, la arruga alrededor de sus ojos, su sonrisa triste: lo hace parecerse tanto a Peeta.

—Ella ha deseado un bebé por tanto tiempo— dice él. —Pero yo no podía — él suspira —No después de Peeta. Pero supongo que el mundo es un lugar más seguro ahora. O lo será pronto. No hay de qué preocuparse — él levanta las cejas, esperando que ella le confirme que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Pero ella no tiene oportunidad de responder antes de que Peeta regrese, y Bannock cambia el tema.

* * *

Coin acuerda permitir que Katniss se una a la misión en el Tres. No va a ser peligroso, o eso es lo que dice Plutarch. Él está ansioso por filmar a Katniss "en acción" y el viaje al Distrito Tres para llevar municiones es una oportunidad para hacerlo. Peeta también va a ir, junto con Finnick, Johanna y Blight.

—¿En verdad tienes que ir? — le pregunta Ash.

A ella le sorprende la pregunta. No se dio cuenta que Ash escuchó de la misión cuando lo platicó con Finnick, y por un momento no sabe que contestar.

En cierto modo, ella tiene suerte de ser el Sinsajo. Eso significa que Coin se niega a poner su vida en riesgo, y a Katniss no se le permite ir a combate. Tampoco a Peeta. En lugar de eso, ellos permanecen en el Trece con su familia, haciendo propos de forma segura. A Katniss no le gusta mucho, pero sabe que es importante, y sabe que no es un soldado. Que tiene suerte de no estar en combate.

Pero ella tiene que ir al Tres.

Su trabajo es posar para las cámaras, y ella no es capaz de hacerlo adecuadamente en el Trece. No en realidad. Además, puede ser capaz de ayudar en el Tres como fue capaz de ayudar en el Distrito Ocho.

—Lo haré—dice ella y se baja a su altura.

Él no le dio tiempo de explicar antes de preguntar —¿por qué? —mirándola a los ojos. Pero su mirada se suaviza con desesperación, y eso la hace retener su aliento cuando él le dice de pronto —tú siempre te vas — él se jala la camisa, viéndola con sus enormes ojos azules —¿qué va a pasar si tú no regresas?

—Mi pequeño ganso — le dice ella.

Haymitch solía tener gansos, y ellos graznaban todo el día sin razón. A Ash le gustaba graznarles a ellos cuando era pequeño, y eso la hacía sonreír, escucharlo, eso lo convirtió en su pequeño ganso.

Su mirada no vacila —¿Qué va a pasar cuando no regreses?

Ella sabe que se supone debe decirle que siempre va a regresar. Quiere decirle que siempre va a volver. Pero Ash no es un bebé, él es un niño, y no ha sido un bebé por años.

—Esta no es una misión grande y peligrosa — le dice ella —Voy a regresar — hace una pausa —Pero si algún día voy a una misión y no regreso, tú tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos. Este es un trabajo muy importante, ser el hermano mayor. Y si algún día no regreso, vas a tener un trabajo aún más importante.

—¿Podrías simplemente no ir? — le pregunta —Solo quédate aquí.

—Tengo que ir— le dice ella —Lo siento. Yo sé que tú no quieres que vaya, y yo tampoco quiero ir. Pero tengo que. Yo sé que tú vas a estar a salvo aquí en el Trece, pero hay niños que no están en este distrito que no lo están, y yo tengo que tratar de ayudarlos. Pero tú vas a cuidar a tus hermanitos ¿verdad? — ella espera a que él la vea.

—Sí— le dice él.

—Bien— ella sonríe, pero los ojos de él miran al piso —Eso me hace sentir mejor— ella peina su cabello.

Él se lanza de pronto a sus brazos para abrazarla, y ella lo aprieta fuerte.

—Te amo— le dice él, murmurando las palabras en su cuello, y ella se hace una promesa en ese momento: ella siempre va a regresar.

* * *

La boda de Finnick es esa noche. Es ruidosa, es lujosa, hay bebida, baile, y un enorme y hermoso pastel que Peeta horneó para los novios, y Katniss está algo tomada antes de que la velada termine.

Principalmente ella baila con Peeta. Pero también baila con Haymitch, y en algún punto de la noche Finnick hace que baile con él un ridículo y complicado vals. Está sonrojada, sin aliento y riéndose cuando la canción termina, y Finnick la jala y le da un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

Por una noche, a ellos les es permitido olvidarse de la guerra y lo hacen.

Johanna baila con Ash, Peeta baila con Annie y Rory baila con Madge.

—¡Tía! — grita Nell, corriendo hacia Katniss. Tiene un listón de seda azul en su cabello que combina con su vestido —¡Mira mi vestido! — ella gira, haciendo que el vestido se ensanche sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Es hermoso! — le dice Katniss sonriendo.

Y antes de que Nell pueda replicar, Peeta jadea —¿Nell? — le dice asombrado —Nell ¿eres tú? — sus ojos están muy abiertos — Cuando te vi desde el otro lado del salón creí… no le digas a nadie, ¡pero creí que un hada había venido a la boda! — le dice la palabra en un susurro, y Nell está fascinada, y le hace una reverencia antes de correr y decirle a todo el mundo que la confundieron con un hada. Peeta le sonríe.

Katniss lo observa, y no puede evitar besarlo —Te amo— le dice sobre sus labios en un susurro antes de volver a besarlo.

Él la hace reír cuando rompe el beso para hacerla girar.

Eventualmente, Prim se lleva a Pennycress a la cama, y Katniss encuentra a sus niños con Haymitch y Effie. Ash está dormido sobre dos sillas con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Effie, y Davey está en el regazo de Haymitch cabeceando.

—¿Los pueden llevar a la cama? — pregunta Katniss y Haymitch le gruñe.

—¡Haymitch! ¿Qué forma de responder es esa? Demuestra tus modales — dice Effie — Claro querida, estaremos encantados de hacerlo.

Ella deja a los niños con ellos y regresa con Peeta. Y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando está lista para ir a la cama. Se recarga en Peeta mientras se mecen al ritmo de la música —No quiero que sea mañana — dice ella cerrando sus ojos.

Él la besa en la frente — No va a durar mucho más — murmura —El Capitolio no va a ser capaz de mantenerse por mucho tiempo más.

Ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo —¿En verdad lo crees? — él asiente, sus ojos son suaves y serios. Llenos de cariño que la hacen sonreír inconscientemente. —Te amo— le dice ella.

Él sonríe — Yo también te amo.

Ella lo besa en el pecho, y cierra los ojos mientras la canción se termina, la noche se ha acabado.

* * *

Ella está a punto de terminar de peinar a Penny cuando de pronto todo tiembla alrededor de ellas.

Pero tan pronto como empieza, se detiene y la recámara se queda en silencio.

Penny mira alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad y voltea a ver a Katniss —¿qué pasó mami?

Katniss frunce el ceño, atando la trenza de su niña rápidamente. Le acaricia el hombro a Penny en señal de que terminó, y el piso se sacude bajo sus pies. Algo está mal. Le da la mano a Penny, y voltea a ver el piso por un momento antes de que la alarma comience a sonar. La habitación se sacude violentamente y Katniss se tambalea mientras comienza a caerse el yeso del techo.

—¡Mami!

Ella levanta a Penny, y se voltea para protegerla del impacto cuando el ropero se cae y se estrella en el piso.

En el pasillo, la gente corre sin sentido, y la alarma suena fuertemente en todos lados.

Ella no tiene tiempo de decidir a donde ir antes de que Peeta esté a su lado, le quita a Penny de los brazos y le explica que están bajo ataque, y que tienen que llegar a los búnkeres rápido antes de que el piso colapse bajo las bombas.

—Bannock tiene a Ash, y ya deben haber llegado— le dice.

Ella está a punto de preguntar dónde está Davey, pero los ojos de Peeta se abren mucho, y se da cuenta que él estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo. Su estómago da un vuelco. Él está en el hospital con Prim.

Ellos podrían estar ya a salvo en el búnker.

O ellos podrían estar atrapados en el hospital.

—Toma a Penny— le dice Peeta, gritando para que lo escuche —Yo voy a ir, y los voy a encontrar. Vete al búnker.

Pero ella es más rápida que él. Puede llegar más rápido al hospital y llevar a Davey al búnker deprisa.

Si los pasillos son destruidos por las bombas, ella puede ser más rápida corriendo, brincando o tirándose al piso. Katniss lo sabe, pero no sabe cómo decirlo; él lo sabe también. Él abre la boca para protestar, pero ella lo besa rápidamente, tocándolo ligeramente en el pecho — Te veré en el búnker— le dice, y ella ignora las protestas que ve en sus ojos, desapareciendo en el pasillo antes de que él sea capaz de detenerla.

Ella tiene que llegar al hospital.

Ella llega a las escaleras antes de que se le tuerza un tobillo y se caiga.

Pero se levanta de inmediato, y corre, va a llegar al hospital en un minuto.

Ella se agacha cuando el techo del pasillo empieza a caerse, se pega a la pared cuando recibe un golpe en el hombro que la deja mareada por un momento. Es capaz de ver las puertas del hospital cuando escucha un grito. Es una niña. Ella voltea para todos lados frenéticamente, pero el corredor se siente muy caliente y el techo sigue cayéndole encima.

—¿Dónde estás? — ella gira en círculos.

Sus ojos se posan en Nell un momento antes de que la niña la abrace por la cintura sollozando.

Ella trata de levantarla, pero una explosión derriba el pasillo, y se queda sorda, y todo parece suceder en cámara lenta, y al mismo tiempo todo pasa a la vez: una explosión frente a ellas les manda una onda de calor, una explosión tras ellas las tumba al piso, y siente un dolor punzante como si le cortaran la espalda, pero protege a Nell en sus brazos, cuando voltea hacia arriba ve otra explosión; el techo se les cae encima y ella se hace un ovillo alrededor de Nell.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Hemos llegado a un punto muy importante en la historia, desgraciadamente muchos personajes (algunos más importantes que otros) van a morir, así que díganme a quienes les gustaría salvar, y quienes no les importaría que murieran. (incluyendo adultos y niños), mándenme sus comentarios en el review para ayudarme a decidir quienes van a continuar._

 _Gracias por leer_

 _El próximo martes subo el siguiente capítulo._

 _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	7. Ten corazon, querida Cap7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Ella vuelve en sí poco a poco, llena de sudor en las sábanas. Parpadea, solo para cerrar los ojos ante el dolor que siente en la espalda, vuelve a parpadear y observa la lona que hay sobre ella, parpadea y siente resbalar el sudor que le pica el cuello, parpadea y le duele moverse, tiene los brazos cubiertos por vendas, parpadea y alguien le acaricia el cabello.

—Tía, ¿estás despierta? — siente un aliento cálido en su mejilla — ¿tía? — le pregunta Nell.

Ella parpadea, y ahí está Nell, peinándole el cabello. La niña tiene un horrible moretón amarillo en su barbilla, pero no se ve que le duela, y Katniss traga en seco, tratando de sonreírle.

—Hola, Nell— le dice, y Nell se acerca más a ella, pero cuando Katniss trata de enderezarse, el dolor la deja mareada.

Ella parpadea, y ve puntitos que nublan su visión. Hay una mano en su mejilla, en su hombro, parpadea de nuevo y busca alrededor con la mirada y se topa con un rostro.

—Mary.

—Aquí estoy— le contesta Mary sonriendo.

Katniss no sabe dónde es aquí.

Pero empieza a recordar, y siente el pánico subir a su garganta, ahogándola: las bombas, su bebé, Peeta, ella corriendo, Nell, el techo, un rostro sobre el suyo, humo, después alguien la levantó, y no sabe si está en una pesadilla o si está recordando las cosas que le sucedieron cuando se desmayó.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, dónde se encuentra ahora. No importa.

¿Dónde está Peeta? ¿Logró llegar a los búnkeres con Pennycress?

¿Llegó Bannock con Ash? ¿Alcanzó a llegar Prim con Davey? ¿Y qué pasó con Madge?

—El Capitolio bombardeó el Trece, dice Mary.

—Lo recuerdo— dice Katniss en un susurro —Peeta se llevó a Penny a los búnkeres, y yo fui al hospital a buscar a Davey al hospital, pero no lo encontré… yo encontré a Nell y …— ella tose, y Mary le acerca un vaso a los labios ayudándola a beber agua. Le quema la garganta, pero se siente desesperada por más.

—Sammy te encontró— le dice Mary.

Katniss frunce el ceño.

—Catrwright. Sammy Cartwright. Él te encontró con Nell, te salvó. Y encontró un doctor. Katniss tú estabas… te quebraste las dos piernas, te dislocaste el hombro, tienes una lesión en la espalda, una cortada grande en el cuello y te quebraste seis costillas. Sammy dice que el doctor arregló tus piernas, y te coloco bien el hombro, y te vendó las costillas, pero él quería tratar de encontrar a los demás, así que el doctor se fue, y él no…Sammy dijo que él debió morir cuando las bombas cayeron de nuevo esa noche.

—Oh

¿Cómo pudo ella sobrevivir? El pasillo colapsó sobre ella.

—¿Y qué pasó con Peeta? —preguntó —¿O con Bannock? ¿Mis hijos? ¿Llegaron a los búnkeres? ¿Dónde están? — Ella trata de ver alrededor de la carpa, pero le duele moverse, le duele mover el cuello.

—No lo sé — dice Mary.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? — pregunta Katniss.

—No sé si ellos lograron llegar al búnker— dice Mary —No sé dónde están, y si sobrevivieron. Lo siento Katniss. No estoy segura, pero no creo…— sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas — Yo no sé. Pero ellos no están aquí y … Lo siento Katniss, lo siento mucho — Mary se voltea y se tapa la boca con la mano tratando de ahogar los sollozos.

Katniss parpadea.

Ella respira, inhala, exhala. Le duele respirar.

Mary toma su mano, y le explica todo lo que sabe. Las bombas estuvieron cayendo por horas, pero se detuvieron eventualmente, y unas personas la encontraron escondida en las ruinas; ella no logró llegar a los búnkeres pero fue puesta a salvo antes que el Capitolio lanzara otro ataque. El Capitolio destruyó el Trece, pero Sammy dice que el Trece destruyó al Capitolio.

Coin ordenó el contraataque de inmediato, y el Capitolio fue bombardeado. "Si ardemos, ustedes arden con nosotros".

Eso fue lo último que supieron de Coin.

Ellos asumieron que ella murió junto a todos los demás que no lograron escapar del Trece.

Pero no están seguros. El pequeño grupo de heridos que lograron salir del Trece se escondieron en el bosque que separa al Distrito Trece del Doce, y estuvieron ocultos ahí por días. Ellos quedaron aislados del mundo, no pudieron escuchar más que estática en la radio, no pudieron comunicarse con nadie. No fue hasta que se toparon con un grupo de personas del Distrito Once que supieron que los rebeldes en el Distrito Tres crearon un virus computacional.

—No sé lo que significa— dice Mary — Pero el hombre del Once le dijo a Sammy que los científicos del Tres pusieron el virus en el sistema y fue peor que las bombas. Se cayó la electricidad, e hizo que los aerodeslizadores se cayeran del cielo, y todo se apagó. Eso… eso destruyó al Capitolio.

Nadie sabe si Snow murió durante el bombardeo al Capitolio.

Ella no sabe quién quedó a cargo en el Capitolio. No sabe quién está a cargo de los rebeldes, o si hay alguien. No sabe que queda del Capitolio o de los distritos.

Nell se esfuerza por hacerla sonreír, le cuenta historias que Finnick le enseñó de seres mitológicos que habitan los océanos y los bosques.

—La magia existe tía — le dice Nell un día — Las hadas también, mi papá me lo dijo— le sonríe Nell mientras trata de trenzarle el cabello que está extendido sobre el catre — ¿Crees que, si busco bien aquí en el bosque, y encuentro un hada, ella pueda hacer magia y traer aquí a mis papitos? — lo dice con la voz llena de esperanza — Papi decía que si algún día logro encontrar un hada o una sirena, ellas me tienen que conceder un deseo, y cómo estamos en el bosque voy a buscar a las hadas y cuando las encuentre voy a pedir que traigan de vuelta a mi papi, a mi mami, tío Peeta, Ash, Davey, Penny, tío Haymitch aunque a veces es medio gruñón, tía Effie que le encanta peinarme, tía Jo que me hace reír muchísimo, tío Bannock para que tía Mary ya no llore por las noches cuando cree que estoy dormida, ¿Crees que puedan traer a todos de regreso?

Las lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Katniss, no sabe que contestarle, voltea la cabeza a un lado para que Nell no vea como está llorando en silencio. A ella también le encantaría creer en la magia, y que le regresaran a toda su familia a salvo.

—Nell, tienes que dejar que tía Katniss descanse ¿sí? — le dice Mary a la niña en cuanto entra a la carpa — Ella necesita descansar para recuperarse más pronto.

—Está bien tía Mary — Nell se acerca a Katniss y le besa la mejilla y en voz baja le dice al oído —No te preocupes tía Katniss, voy a ir a buscar a las hadas ahora mismo.

Katniss cierra los ojos y desea creer con todas sus fuerzas que eso es posible.

* * *

Tratan de escuchar la radio, pero no se oye nada. Su grupo en el bosque es pequeño, viviendo de víveres que fueron saqueados de casas abandonadas en el Once. Tienen poca comida. Nadie sabe cómo comunicarse con otros que pudieron haber sobrevivido a las bombas, o al virus, o los horrores que aún desconocen. Ellos no saben qué hacer.

"Si nosotros ardemos, ustedes arden con nosotros". Ella lo dijo en serio en esa ocasión.

Pero no creyó que en verdad fuera a pasar. No creyó que el mundo en verdad fuera a arder.

Ella trata de sentarse, quiere hablar con Sammy. Pero el esfuerzo la hace desmayarse del dolor y respirar entrecortadamente, cuando vuelve en sí parpadea para alejar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Mary le aprieta la mano.

—El doctor salvó tu vida, pero vas a tardar en recuperarte completamente — le dice — No sé cuánto dolor eres capaz de sentir, pero tenías demasiadas cortadas en tu cuerpo y muchas de ellas se infectaron y tuvieron que abrir algunas para limpiarlas y tú lesión en la espalda es de cuidado. Llevas tres semanas en cama.

Katniss sabe que está muy vendada. Le pica la piel, siente mucho calor bajo las pesadas vendas en sus piernas, brazos, cuello y espalda. Pero no le importan las heridas.

Debe ir al Trece.

Le duele mover el cuello para ver a Mary, y el dolor la marea, y la hace desmayarse otra vez; cuando logra abrir los ojos de nuevo, se siente abrumada por el cansancio.

—Duerme— le dice Mary y Katniss lo hace.

* * *

Su mente va a mil por hora cuando ella está despierta, tratando de encontrar una forma de salvarlos.

Los días pasan, y ella no es capaz de pensar coherentemente.

Pareciera que los sobrevivientes no fueron aquellos que lograron llegar a los búnkeres, sino los que fueron a esconderse en los bosques, lejos del Trece para escapar de las bombas.

Pero eso significaría que aquellos que lograron llegar a los búnkeres, también pudieron haber sobrevivido. Ellos pudieron quedarse ahí hasta que las bombas cesaron. Peeta pudo haber llegado a los búnkeres, pudo haber sobrevivido, y él no supo dónde buscar a Katniss cuando las bombas se detuvieron.

Él pudo haber sobrevivido, sus hijos también. Ella tiene que regresar al Trece y pronto.

La esperanza se mezcla con su ansiedad y le deja un sentimiento de pesadez horrible en su estómago que sube como el humo, llegando a su garganta y el sabor la hace sentir nauseas.

Solo uno, ella piensa. Dame uno. Deja que uno haya sobrevivido. ¿Pero a quién escogería? ¿A su dulce y hermosa mini clon, Penny? ¿Al gritón de cabello castaño, Ash? ¿A su tímido rubio Davey? ¿A Peeta? ¿A Prim? ¿Y qué hay acerca de Madge? ¿Posy? ¿Finnick? ¿su madre? ¿Haymitch? ¿Johanna? Solo uno, piensa ella. Pero ella los quiere a todos. Ella los necesita a todos.

Ella ruega por todos ellos, repitiéndose que es posible que estén a salvo, mientras el dolor de su cuerpo se vuelve insoportable, y se desmaya, sumergiéndose en pesadillas en las que todos sus seres queridos se queman, gritan, y se secan bajo el techo que se cayó y debió matarla a ella también.

* * *

Le toma tres meses recuperarse por completo, pero lo logra. Poco a poco ella se deja de marearse al mínimo movimiento y Nell le hace compañía por horas. La niña le acaricia el cabello y le canta canciones que Finnick amaba. Despacio, Katniss es capaz de sentarse, y girar en la cama, de mover los brazos, y Mary ya no debe sostenerle el agua para que beba. Poco a poco sus costillas sanan, todas sus heridas cierran, y mejora su lesión en la espalda, y es capaz de dejar la cama. Es capaz de caminar de nuevo.

Ella tiene que ir al Trece.

Mary le advierte que las ruinas podrían ser tóxicas —Si te quedas por mucho tiempo tus pulmones comenzarán a doler.

Está claro que Mary no quiere que vaya, pero Sammy se ofrece a acompañarla, y ellos van tan pronto como Katniss puede caminar sin caerse.

Le agrada Sammy, pero trata de no pensar en su hermana cuando le ve su rostro regordete tan parecido a ella, él es de esos hombres con cara de niño. Pero Delly pudo haber sobrevivido, pudo haber llegado a los búnkeres.

Todos pudieron hacerlo. No solo debe ser uno. Puede ser que todos se salvaran, que todos llegaran a salvo a los búnkeres.

Ellos caminan por tres días, deteniéndose a descansar más de lo que le gustaría a Katniss.

Pero ellos llegan a lo que solía ser el Trece: unas ruinas grises que se asemejan a un cráter en la tierra.

Ella ignora el horrible y ácido olor que expiden los escombros, sube a las ruinas y Sammy la sigue sin decir nada. Se tropiezan con un cuerpo tras otro, pero Katniss no puede soportar verlos, sabe que no tiene caso: el sol pudrió y secó sus rostros. Ellos no vinieron a encontrar sus cuerpos. Lo hicieron para encontrar los búnkeres, y ella se rehúsa a darse por vencida.

Permanecen ahí por tres días.

Hasta que sus manos están cortadas, acalambradas y sangrientas, se siente mareada, deshidratada, y lucha por mantenerse en pie a pesar del dolor que siente en la espalda que lo hace insoportable, el sudor le pica en las nuevas cortadas que se hace en sus manos. Ella se ve obligada a afrontar la verdad.

Pudieron remover parte del escombro, Sammy se introdujo por varios huecos que lograron despejar, pero una vez adentro era imposible avanzar hacia ningún lado. Todo colapsó, nada quedó en pie.

No queda nada que encontrar en las ruinas.

Si ella hubiera encontrado una forma de llegar a los búnkeres, significaría que Peeta y los otros, hubieran podido encontrar una forma de salir.

Pero después de tres días, está claro que no hay una forma de entrar, o las bombas destruyeron los búnkeres matando a todos al instante. No importa cuál sea. Al final, todos murieron. Excepto Katniss.

Necesitarían de un milagro para que alguien sobreviviera.

Ella sobrevivió.

Se abraza la cintura, y la espalda le duele con los movimientos, recordándole que está viva.

Ella corrió lejos de los búnkeres, sin importarse a si misma, fue aplastada por el techo, sus costillas aún duelen cuando se las toca, y con cada respiración que da, sus pulmones le arden

Sobrevivió, pero ella no debió hacerlo.

Sobrevivió, y fue lo que le quedó. Ella misma. Sola.

* * *

 _Pobre Katniss que cree que perdió a toda su familia. Mientras estaba en la cama era vivir con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo, pero ahora?_

 _Este capítulo la verdad me puso muy triste y te deja con la angustia de saber que pasó realmente con los otros._

 ** _Para el próximo capítulo que prefieren: ¿Saber que pasó con Peeta? o ¿seguir con el punto de vista de Katniss? me avisan por medio del review._**

 ** _Y todavía pueden decirme a quién salvarían y a quién no_**

 _saludos y hasta el viernes!_

 _Marizpe_


	8. Ten corazon, querida Cap8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **PEETA POV**

* * *

—Toma a Penny— le dice Peeta, gritando para que lo escuche —Yo voy a ir. Voy a encontrarlos. Ve al búnker.

Pero él sabe, apenas las palabras dejan sus labios que ella no lo va a escuchar, y que no debería. Katniss es más rápida que él; ella ya lo era antes de que él perdiera la pierna, y su habilidad ciertamente no ha mejorado ahora que usa una prótesis. Si los pasillos fueron destruidos por las bombas, ella será capaz de sortear a través de la destrucción cosa que él no hará. Hace sentido que ella vaya.

Excepto.

¿Cómo es posible que él se vaya a la seguridad de los búnkeres sin ella?

Ella lo besa antes de que él pueda hablar, y pone una mano en su pecho brevemente, le pide disculpas con la mirada, no lo va a escuchar.

—Te veré en el búnker — le dice ella y se va corriendo, da vuelta en la esquina y él es incapaz de detenerla.

El piso vibra bajo ellos de pronto, y Peeta se pega a la pared. Penny grita en su oído, y él la agarra fuerte, escondiendo el rostro de su hija contra su cuello para protegerla. Katniss va a llegar al hospital y luego lo verá en los búnkeres.

Él tiene que poner a Penny a salvo, y todos se reunirán con Katniss en los búnkeres.

La gente está empezando a llegar al refugio en olas, él se les une, apretando a Penny contra su pecho mientras recibe codazos y pisotones, toda la gente se está empujando para entrar al mismo tiempo. No es hasta que ellos alcanzan un pasillo que ha colapsado que bloquea una escalera que lleva directo a los búnkeres, que el pánico se desata.

Pequeños deditos de su hija se clavan en su cuello con terror, Peeta besa a Penny en la frente.

—Está bien, está bien — él le murmura, negándose a admitir que no está bien.

Hay varias formas de bajar hasta los búnkeres.

Ésta era la vía más rápida. La gente está tratando de mover los escombros que bloquean la entrada, pero a Peeta le parece una pérdida de tiempo, ellos no tienen tiempo para eso. Comienza a abrirse camino entre la gente, alejando la duda que lo empieza a embargar de si realmente esto es lo que Katniss haría. Las luces del techo se apagan de pronto, y él se tambalea, y se corta la frente con algo que lo ciega momentáneamente, pero se obliga a seguir adelante, murmurando cosas sin sentido a Penny mientras continúa avanzando.

—¡Aquí, por aquí!

Peeta no conoce a la mujer que le grita, pero aparece en el pasillo, gritando para que la escuchen sobre la alarma, y los que están con ella parecen saber lo que hacen. Los alcanza y los sigue ciegamente, ahogándose con el humo y el polvo del yeso, y lo logran. Llegan a las escaleras y a los búnkeres a salvo.

Los pasillos tiemblan con las bombas que caen, pero el impacto no se compara con el que se sentía afuera de ese refugio, y Peeta desacelera un poco. Los búnkeres son seguros. Él ajusta a Penny, subiéndola más en sus brazos.

—Está bien, ésta bien— le promete.

Ellos lo lograron.

Pero su mirada busca entre todas las personas a su familia. Ash lo encuentra a él primero.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Él corre y abraza a Peeta.

Peeta se pone de rodillas, y abraza a Ash junto con Penny.

—Te tengo— le murmura.

Ash está llorando mientras se aferra a Peeta, y habla sin sentido; le toma un minuto explicarle que él estaba con su tío Bannock, pero que su tío estaba preocupado por su tía Mary, y le dijo que esperara ahí mientras él iba a buscar a su tía.

—¡Pero él no ha regresado, y yo no te encontraba o a mamá, o a tío Haymitch, o a tía Prim, a nadie!

Peeta pasa saliva —Está bien. Me encontraste, y ahora vamos a encontrar a mamá. Vamos.

Ash lo toma de la mano y ellos comienzan a sortear a la gente en el búnker. Está claro que el Trece no estaba preparado para esto, nadie sabe exactamente qué está pasando. La gente se amontona en grupos, lloran, y también hay personas con ataques de pánico buscando a sus familiares a gritos. Como lo está Peeta.

Los soldados del Trece empiezan a empujar a todos hacia las escaleras, explicándoles que necesitan meterse hasta el fondo en los búnkeres; las paredes tiemblan con otra bomba y la gente empieza a moverse.

Pero Peeta tiene que encontrar a Katniss. Ella va a traer a Davey, ellos deben mantenerse seguros juntos.

Ash tropieza en su esfuerzo por seguir a Peeta, y Penny también hace que vaya más despacio, necesita dejarlos con alguien para asegurarse que ellos van a estar a salvo no importa que pase. Pero odia tener que dejarlos fuera de su vista, lejos de sus brazos, y él va a encontrar a Katniss en cualquier segundo, quizás no sea necesario separarse de ellos.

Él tiene que encontrarla.

Los soldados son insistentes, están molestos, le dicen que tiene que quedarse ahí, no puede salir.

El yeso sigue cayendo del techo.

La seguridad que inicialmente ofrecía el búnker se ha esfumado, ellos tienen que meterse más al fondo, y de pronto alcanza a ver una mata de rizos rubios a lo lejos. Su corazón palpita por muchas emociones que siente a la vez: pánico, alivio, esperanza.

—¡Davey!, le dice, se aclara la garganta y grita más fuerte, pero Ash grita junto con él y Penny también, y el niño se gira para verlos con sus ojos bien abiertos. Davey.

Peeta por fin se siente aliviado.

Todos lo lograron. Katniss llegó al hospital y trajo con ella a Davey a los búnkeres.

Peeta se pone de rodillas para abrazar a Davey mientras Ash le revuelve el cabello y Penny le besa la mejilla, y por un momento se funden juntos en un abrazo grupal.

—¿Dónde está mamá? — le pregunta Peeta, sonriéndole sin aliento a su hijo.

Pero Davey parpadea.

No

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

La mirada de Peeta se posa en Prim a quién se le congela la sonrisa. Rory está con ella, Madge se encuentra a su lado. Pero eso es todo.

—¿No está contigo? — le pregunta Prim.

—Nos separamos — exhala él. Y no espera su respuesta, ya está en movimiento buscándola.

—Llévatelos contigo. Yo voy a ir por ella.

—Peeta— murmura Madge

Prim asiente, y agarra a Pennycress.

—Los veremos acá abajo— dice ella.

—¡Espera, Papá! — le dice Ash, lleno de pánico, y Davey abraza a Peeta por la cintura.

—Tengo que ir por tu mamá, amiguito — le dice Peeta, esperando que Ash entienda.

Haymitch aparece junto con Effie y agarran a los niños.

De inmediato se dan cuenta de la situación, al no ver a Katniss junto a su familia —Encuéntrala pronto muchacho y tráela lo antes posible.

—Lo siento, pero ahorita regreso — les dice Peeta apurado.

Ash asiente lentamente, y Peeta se voltea antes de que la expresión en el rostro de Ash lo quiebre. Aprieta el pie de Penny y pasa su mano por la cabeza de Davey, y se dirige a las escaleras.

Pero el caos de arriba al fin a alcanzado a los búnkeres; las luces parpadean con un golpe que hace que todo el corredor tiemble violentamente, y los soldados obligan a todos a bajar. Peeta se zafa de un soldado que lo agarra del brazo, y sube las escaleras en lugar de bajarlas. Boggs le grita y Peeta agiliza el paso subiendo de dos en dos.

Da vuelta en una esquina y se topa con Finnick.

Por un momento, se paraliza. Finnick está cubierto de sangre y cojea de un pie porque se torció un tobillo, mientras Annie grita histérica desde donde Gale la tiene abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho.

—¿Nell? —le dice Finnick, observando el rostro de Peeta —¿Ella estaba en el hospital con Prim? ¿ella…?

—No la he visto — le dice Peeta.

—¿Y a Madge? —le pregunta Gale.

Peeta asiente, pero él no tiene tiempo de hablar con ellos.

—Todo el mundo va para allá, están bajando. Pero yo tengo que ir por Katniss— y los esquiva para seguir subiendo.

Finnick lo sigue inmediatamente, va a ir con él, pero los dos salen volando cuando una explosión cae cerca y sacude el piso, arrojándolos al piso.

Le toma a Peeta un momento recuperarse, pero lo hace.

Las escaleras por arriba de ellos desaparecen bajo el techo.

Peeta parpadea por el polvo que se mete en sus ojos y su garganta le quema.

No.

—¡No! — dice Finnick, poniéndose de pie —¡No! ¡No! — se jala el cabello, golpeando las escaleras que están arruinadas y llenas de escombro bloqueándoles el paso. Peeta trata de ayudarlo, moviendo los escombros. Pero no han logrado mover nada, y de pronto atrás de ellos aparece Boggs, y toma a Peeta del hombro mientras les grita que son un par de estúpidos, que es una pérdida de tiempo, que ellos necesitan regresar a los búnkeres antes de que sus familias los pierdan a ellos también.

—¡Tengo que ir por mi hija! — grita Finnick, empujando a Boggs.

Boggs lo noquea golpeándolo en la cabeza y Finnick queda sin conocimiento por un momento. Boggs se pone sobre el hombro a Finnick, y se voltea hacia Peeta.

—No puedo cargarlos a los dos — le dice —Acuérdate de tus hijos— hace una pausa y Peeta asiente — ¡Vamos!

Los minutos que tardan en bajar las escaleras, le parecen horas, y Peeta se mentaliza para creer que Katniss está en los búnkeres y que él simplemente no pudo encontrarla. Pero ella no hubiera ido al refugio sin Davey. Pero… ella pudo haber llegado al hospital, darse cuenta de que estaba vacío, y haber sabido que Prim se había llevado a Davey.

Ella está en los búnkeres. Él simplemente no la vio.

Ella ya debe estar reunida con su familia, y tiene a Penny en sus brazos. O quizás dejó a Penny con Prim y ahora mismo está peleando con los soldados para salir a buscarlo.

El impacto de las bombas se escucha a lo lejos, cuando se meten en la caverna donde todos los esperan.

Los niños observan a Peeta y corren hacia él.

Katniss no está con ellos.

Su mirada se posa en Prim y ella niega con la cabeza —No— ella susurra. —¡No! ¡No! Ella está allá arriba. ¡Tú debiste traerla!

Ella hace el intento de ir a las escaleras empujando a Rory a un lado cuando él la alcanza; lucha en sus brazos con una furia que él no sabía que Prim poseía.

—Las escaleras están bloqueadas — él susurra — No había forma de subir.

—¡TÚ DEBISTE TRAERLA! — le grita Prim

Rory logra sostenerla en sus brazos, pero ella lucha contra él.

—Lo siento — susurra Peeta — No pude…

No es real, no es real, no es real.

Él aleja la mirada de Prim, solo para toparse con la de Ash, quién lo ve con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Mamá no va a venir? — le pregunta su hijo.

Es una pregunta, pero la respuesta se atora en la garganta de Peeta, y esa es la respuesta para Ash quien se voltea a otro lado, asintiendo, y es cuando la verdad por fin aplasta a Peeta completamente.

* * *

Él sabe que las probabilidades de que ella sobreviva a las bombas son pocas.

Pero ella pudo haber encontrado un lugar para refugiarse.

No hay una forma de estar seguros mientras estén atrapados en los búnkeres. No realmente, y los días siguientes son los peores de su vida.

Encuentra a su hermano Bannock inconsciente sobre una litera, se golpeó la cabeza mientras buscaba a Mary y lo llevaron ahí. Pero está vivo, y va a recuperarse.

Ellos tienen los suministros que necesitan para sobrevivir, pero ellos están atrapados; el techo es bajo y las luces tenues, pero el shock que se apodera de Peeta de primer momento le hace imposible que pueda dormir, comer, pensar. Necesita salir a buscarla. Necesita encontrarla.

Dos días ahí atrapados, y el mensaje en la radio que demanda que se rindan comienza a repetirse.

En la noche el mensaje se corta abruptamente y en la radio solo se escucha pura estática.

Coin no logró llegar a los búnkeres, y nadie sabe qué está pasando. Tampoco lo logró Heavensbee. Boggs está ahora a cargo, al ser la persona con mayor rango, pero él está perdido y no sabe qué hacer.

Johanna no lo logró, tampoco Mary, Delly, Posy, Vick, la señora Hawthorne. Tampoco están la señora Everdeen, Nell, Seeder, Blight, Beete. La lista sigue y sigue, y es imposible que todos de forma milagrosa sobrevivan a los bombardeos. Pero hay posibilidad de que alguno sí.

A los cuatro días de estar ahí, Prim se despierta en un baño de sangre, y sus sollozos hacen eco en la caverna. Ahora ella perdió a su madre, a su hermana y su bebé, y se niega a ser confortada.

Pero puede que ella no haya perdido a su hermana.

Él no lo dice, ella tampoco, pero sabe que Prim se aferra a la misma estúpida esperanza.

No se suponía que fuera así. Él estaba listo para dar su vida por esta guerra, por terminar con los Juegos, por detener al Capitolio. Pero no estaba listo para perder a Katniss. No puede. No lo hará. Se niega a imaginarse su vida sin ella.

Ocho días y Boggs les da la autorización para abandonar por fin los búnkeres.

Parece que las bombas por fin cesaron.

El problema es que las ruinas que están sobre ellos, han convertido los búnkeres en una prisión de la cuál es imposible salir.

* * *

 _¡Zaz!_

 _¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora?_

 _Me encantaría saber su opinión. Por lo pronto tenemos una idea de quiénes alcanzaron a llegar a los búnkeres y quiénes no._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, agregar esta historia a sus Follows y Favoritos._

 _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	9. Ten corazon, querida Cap9

**Capítulo 9**

 *****Ver nota al final*****

* * *

 **PEETA POV**

* * *

 _El problema es que las ruinas que están sobre ellos, han convertido los búnkeres en una prisión de la cuál es imposible salir._

* * *

—Hay túneles — dice Boggs —No sé dónde están, pero es un comienzo.

Aparentemente, los túneles fueron construidos para dirigirlos lejos del Trece, en caso de que fuera necesario evacuar los búnkeres. Eso es todo lo que sabe Boggs: que ellos existen y por qué. Él no sabe a dónde los llevan, o si alguien se tomó la molestia de estar supervisando que no hayan colapsado hace años desde que fueron construidos.

Pero es lo que hay.

Les toma una semana limpiar los escombros que bloquean los túneles. Boggs sugiere que solo los soldados exploren los túneles mientras los demás esperan en los búnkeres, pero Peeta no quiere esperar, y tampoco va a abandonar a sus hijos. Al final, todo mundo se encuentra ansioso por dejar la jaula en la que se ha convertido su refugio, y se adentran en la oscuridad de los túneles con la intención de no regresar.

El techo roza la cabeza de Peeta, y hay ratas en sus pies.

Él carga a Penny en la espalda de caballito, y mantiene a los niños a su lado, Haymitch y Effie van con ellos ayudándolos; Peeta los toca a cada rato para recordarse que los tiene a su lado. Vivos, seguros.

La inclinación es gradual; cuando se da cuenta que ya no están caminando hacia arriba no sabe cuánto han recorrido. No importa. Ellos emergen en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, y todo el mundo está abrumado, aliviados por un momento, riendo, llorando, y dando vueltas. No pasa mucho antes de que Wiress se dé cuenta de que hay una edificación gris entre los árboles; y está llena de suministros: comida, agua, cobijas, medicina, lámparas y mapas.

Es todo lo que ellos podían desear en este punto.

Pero hasta que están en el claro Peeta se da cuenta de los pocos que son en realidad, los pocos que lograron llegar a los búnkeres. Ahí no puede haber más de doscientas personas.

Boggs pide voluntarios para regresar al Trece, diciendo que necesitan buscar sobrevivientes lo más pronto posible. Peeta está listo para dejar a Pennycress al cuidado de Prim, pero ella dice que quiere ir.

—Prim — dice Rory.

—Voy a ir— dice Prim con un tono fuerte.

Nadie trata de rebatirle. Prim va. Peeta va también y deja a sus hijos al cuidado de Haymitch y Effie.

Empieza a oscurecer muy pronto, pero ellos siguen avanzando durante la noche, alcanzan las ruinas una hora antes del amanecer. Un soldado del Trece comienza a vomitar ante lo que ve.

El olor que los golpea es peor de lo que ven.

Las bombas borraron al Trece del mapa, dejaron un cráter en la tierra. Columnas de humo negro y espeso suben al cielo, y una nube de cenizas flota a su alrededor. Por un momento el grupo se encuentra paralizado, y todos están observando.

Finnick es el primero en salir del shock.

—¡Nell! Grita.

Peeta lo sigue, y el grupo se separa, llamando a sus seres queridos. Es difícil ver, y sus ojos comienzan a arder. Pero cuando el humo se mete a sus pulmones, lo empieza a ahogar. Boggs asume que no es tóxico.

—No te preocupes, el humo no va a matarte — le dice, y sus ojos se posan sobre el hombro de Peeta en las ruinas.

La ceniza se pega en su lengua, y le dificulta gritar para llamarla. Pero lo hace.

Ellos encuentran cuerpo tras cuerpo, la mayoría está irreconocible, son muchos. Gale carga a una mujer del Trece que no puede dejar de llorar y gritar sobre los escombros cuando encuentra el cuerpo de su hijo sin piernas y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Peeta se aferra a escuchar algún sonido de los escombros, o algún susurro suplicando ayuda, o algo que indique que hay personas atrapadas, vivas.

Pero no escucha nada.

No hay sobrevivientes.

Él se niega a darse por vencido, solo que su cuerpo parece no estar de acuerdo. Su zapato se atora con algo, y su pie se tuerce; él trata de detener la caída con sus manos, solo para cortarse las palmas con un metal que sale de entre los escombros. Por un momento, se siente mareado por la velocidad a la que cayó de rodillas, tose violentamente por las cenizas que tragó y se pegaron a sus pulmones.

—¡Diablos!— dice Bannock, y le toma un momento cruzar las ruinas hasta donde está Peeta. —¿Te torciste el tobillo? Le pregunta. Sus ojos se posan en las manos sangrientas de su hermano —¡Diablos! — Agarra a Peeta por el codo y coloca una mano en su espalda —Ven, tenemos que vendarte antes de que se infecten.

Peeta se sacude — Estoy bien.

Pero no lo está. Su pierna se niega a cooperar, y su intento por pararse falla. Se cae de espaldas, y aprieta la mandíbula para no dejar escapar un sollozo que trae en el pecho. No funciona.

Ella está muerta.

Una vez que empieza a llorar, no es capaz de parar. Está paralizado, jadeando por aire entre sollozos. Quiere creer que no es real, que no pasó nada. Pero es real. Pasó. Se balacea adelante y atrás, levanta sus manos y las cierra en un puño, gritando por el dolor; continúa meciéndose hasta que colapsa, y Bannock lo toma por los hombros y lo abraza mientras él también llora.

Eventualmente los temblores que sacuden su cuerpo cesan.

Al otro lado de las ruinas, Finnick grita por Nell.

Las palabras se atoran en la garganta de Peeta, pero se las arregla para decirlas.

—Ella está muerta.

Lo sé — murmura Bannock — También mi Mary y… mis bebés… no te conté ¿verdad? Justo nos acababan de informar que íbamos a tener cuates—dice entre sollozos y Peeta voltea a verlo a los ojos y frunce el ceño — vamos — él se para y Peeta es capaz de pararse con él.

El mundo se tambalea bajo sus pies, pero logra sostenerse, y él asiente ante Bannock

—Estoy bien.

* * *

La esperanza con la que los reciben cuando regresan al claro dónde se encuentran el resto de los sobrevivientes, es horrible.

Se esfuma rápidamente; y Peeta observa como palidece el rostro de Madge. Effie se pone a temblar de inmediato tratando de contener las lágrimas por los niños, pero no es capaz de hacerlo, Haymitch la abraza y la aleja y él no puede evitar observar que su mentor también está llorando.

—¿Dónde está mamá? — pregunta Davey. Está ansioso, tratando de ver tras Peeta buscando a Katniss. Pennycress está sobre el regazo de Ash, chupando su pulgar, y ella estira sus brazos hacia Peeta cuando él evade la pregunta de Davey.

—¿Dónde está mamá, papá? — Davey mira ahora a los ojos a Peeta, y él no puede responderle; las palabras no le salen. ¿Qué se supone debe decir? ¿Cómo se supone debe explicar que su mamá ya no está?

Ash se da cuenta, sus ojos se ensanchan ante el silencio de Peeta —¡No! — dice —Pero…— su barbilla empieza a temblar — ¡NO!

—Lo siento, amiguito— murmura Peeta.

—¿Ella tuvo que ir al Capitolio? — pregunta Davey.

Penny se estira un poco hacia adelante, insistentemente, y él la levanta en sus brazos, tratando de encontrar su voz.

—¿Dónde está mamá? — pregunta Penny, recostando su cabeza adormilada en el hombro de Peeta. Ella no está enojada o consternada, y eso lo hace peor; la garganta de Peeta se cierra con las lágrimas.

Ash está llorando, y Davey empieza a entender también lo que está pasando, volteando a verlos a los dos.

—Mamá no logró ponerse a salvo a tiempo — Explica Peeta, tragando gruesamente — Lo siento.

—Pero... pero tú fuiste para traerla— dice Davey, negándose a creer, y la mirada en su rostro quiebra a Peeta; no es capaz de seguir reteniendo las lágrimas. Davey empieza a llorar cuando su papá lo hace.

Él alcanza a los niños, y se hinca frente a ellos. Se aferra a ellos y a Pennycress, pero ella no entiende, no se da cuenta; ella trata de limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su papá, y lo trata de tranquilizar. Ella es su bebé, y necesita a su madre, y ¡oh Dios! ella no va a ser capaz de recordarla cuando crezca, ¿o sí? No se supone que sean así las cosas.

No se suponía que pasara eso.

Él se ahoga en las lágrimas, y sostiene a sus hijos cerca. Ellos son todo lo que le queda ahora.

* * *

No es seguro permanecer en el Trece, y no hay razón para hacerlo. No les queda nada a ellos en ese distrito.

Necesitan saber quién queda en Panem, y dónde están. Boggs cree que Coin bombardeó el Capitolio, explicándoles que el plan por años había sido bombardear el Capitolio a penas ellos los bombardearan; y claro, nunca creyeron que en verdad fuera a pasar. Pero pasó.

Si el Capitolio fue bombardeado, Snow podría estar muerto.

O él pudo haber encontrado una forma de esconderse, de sobrevivir, y ahora tener una forma de ganar la guerra. Si es que él no la ganó ya. La radio sigue muerta, y ha permanecido así desde que se metieron en los búnkeres; ellos tienen también pequeños monitores de TV portátiles, pero no se ven los canales, solo estática. Es inútil. Ellos no saben lo que está pasando, y necesitan averiguarlo.

Es difícil viajar con el miedo constante de que aerodeslizadores con bombas van a aparecer de pronto en el cielo sobre ellos, pero no tienen opción.

Siguen los mapas que encontraron en la cabina, cruzan rápidamente el Doce o lo que solía ser el Doce.

La devastación es horrenda.

Él desea que los niños no lo hubieran visto, pero no hay forma de escondérselos.

Madge es buena con ellos. Les pide a los niños que le tomen las manos, y les explica que es difícil ver con un solo ojo. El ojo del que perdió la vista se ve casi normal, sólo la pupila un poco más clara, pero lo trae cubierto para protegerlo. Davey inventa historias para compartirlas con ella, Ash piensa en chistes y bromas para hacerla reí; su determinación para ayudar a su tía Madge los mantiene distraídos de las ruinas y el hambre. Es un hecho que perdieron su hogar, sus amigos. A su madre.

Les toma dos días alejarse de los escombros de lo que fue el Distrito Doce.

Cortan camino hacia el Distrito Diez, y cuando llegan está claro que debió haber sido bombardeado también. Peeta sospecha que Snow trató de bombardear todo el país para someterlo y sólo logró destruir todo. El presidente estaba desesperado por controlarlos a todos, y ahora no quedó nadie a quién controlar. Excepto ellos.

Excepto su grupo, luchando por sobrevivir, con pocos suministros.

A las pocas horas de estar en el Diez encuentran pruebas de que hay más sobrevivientes ahí en el distrito.

Hay cuerpos pudriéndose, cuerpos mutilados colgados de horcas improvisadas. Los animales se han alimentado de los cadáveres, pero sus ropas permanecen raídas, y se puede ver bien claramente quiénes eran: Agentes de Paz. Peeta voltea a Penny de inmediato, tratando de distraerla, y trata de distraer a los niños también con ayuda de Effie, aunque no son capaces de impedir que no vean absolutamente nada.

Annie grita de forma histérica ante lo que ve.

La mayor parte del tiempo, ella se pasa los días ida, preguntando donde está Nell, y Finnick es el único capaz de mantenerla calmada. Pero ahora no puede. Sus gritos son imposibles de callar, y Peeta observa a Boggs quién asegura su arma en el cinturón y murmura con Gale. Pero nadie sale para atacar a su grupo, o para acreditarse las muertes de los Agentes de Paz. Eventualmente el cansancio vence a Annie y ella se tranquiliza.

Finnick le cuenta a Peeta que Annie tiene casi 3 meses de embarazo, que no querían decir nada porque Nell iba a ser la primera en saberlo. Pero ya no tiene caso ocultarlo o esperar para contarlo. Y ahora le preocupa todo el estrés que está sufriendo Annie pueda afectar al bebé.

Ellos continúan, caminando a través de los campos que rodean al Diez.

No pareciera que ese distrito fue bombardeado, pero no se ve ni una sola alma. Cuidadosamente, ellos se aventuran dentro de las pequeñas casas que rodean los campos. La electricidad no sirve, y no encuentran comida o medicina. Está claro que las casas fueron abandonadas, y los ocupantes tomaron todo lo de valor con ellos, o lo que servía.

—¿Pero a dónde irían? — pregunta Rory.

Nadie lo sabe.

Ellos pasan la noche en esas casas, pero Peeta no es capaz de dormir.

Su mente sigue dando vueltas sobre quién pudo haber vivido ahí, y dónde se encuentran ahora. Piensa en Katniss, y en lo que ella hubiera pensado sobre los Agentes de Paz, y sobre esas casas, y sobre todo lo que han visto. Él se imagina la conversación con ella. Cierra los ojos, y ve la tensión que muestra su boca al ver las ruinas, los cuerpos en descomposición. Ella murmuraría que Darius no era tan malo, y él entendería.

—Lo sé— dice él, y abre sus ojos y todo permanece en silencio.

Ella está muerta.

En la mañana, Boggs empieza a organizarlos en grupos para buscar suministros en todas las casas.

—Mejor estar listos lo antes posible— dice él, y nadie le discute.

Pero dos días después una mujer del Trece anuncia que ella se quiere quedar ahí en el Diez, y habla con otros que también lo desean. Hay casas habitables, un rio cerca con agua y tierra para sembrar.

—Pero, ¿para qué quedarse? — pregunta Gale.

—¿Para que irse? — pregunta Leevy, su esposa.

Él la voltea a ver.

—No es seguro— le dice —Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando. No sabemos por qué la gente del Diez decidió dejar sus casas. Eso importa, y nosotros necesitamos saber que pasa en el Capitolio, con la guerra.

—Si tú te quieres ir, vete— le dice Leevy — Pero yo me voy a quedar — ella voltea a ver a la mujer del Trece —Hablé con Emily, y esto es lo que yo quiero hacer.

—¿Cuántos desean quedarse? Pregunta Boggs, observando al grupo.

Lentamente, la mayoría levanta las manos.

—Ya veo — dice Boggs —¿Alguién desea irse? Su mirada cambia de Finnick, a Gale y a Peeta.

—Sí— dice Finnick, y hay seguridad en su voz. Él no se va a quedar.

Tampoco Peeta. No se le ha ocurrido quedarse, no pensaba hacerlo. Hay una soledad en el distrito que lo hace parecer embrujado, que los hace sentir que no deben quedarse entre los fantasmas.

El grupo se separa prácticamente en dos, y Emily dice que los números son suficientes para que cada grupo pueda sobrevivir por su cuenta; no necesitan permanecer todos juntos. Es claro que Boggs no está de acuerdo, pero no trata de rebatir nada, está decidido: aquellos que deseen quedarse lo harán, y los que deseen irse se irán.

Peeta se va a ir, Prim también y sostiene la mano de Ash.

Rory voltea a ver a su esposa y a Gale —¿Y tú? — le pregunta.

—Él se quiere ir— contesta Leevy mirando a Gale. Su barbilla tiembla, y mantiene una sonrisa triste —No tenemos un hijo que nos mantenga unidos, y tampoco nos amamos, no ha habido amor por años, no realmente— Su mirada se mantiene fija en Gale —No la clase de amor que debe haber en un matrimonio.

—Lee— dice Gale.

—Si tú te quieres quedar, quédate— le dice ella —pero si te quieres ir, vete— ella hace una pausa —¿Qué decides?

Gale permanece en silencio y baja la mirada.

Leevy asiente— De acuerdo— Su mirada cambia de Gale hasta donde se encuentra Madge con Davey.

Hay un pañuelo enrollado atado en la cabeza de Madge que le cubre el ojo lastimado; Peeta se da cuenta de que pertenece a Gale.

Leevy se ríe sin humor y llena de lágrimas dice —Ok, de acuerdo.

Ellos se van ese día. Su grupo es pequeño. Sombrío. El cielo está nublado, y hay brisa, y Prim comienza a cantar para entretener a los niños.

Por la tarde, Gale toma la mano de Madge.

—¿Lo sabría Katniss? Ella no debió saberlo o me lo hubiera dicho—piensa Peeta.

En realidad, no es verdad. Katniss pudo estar enterada, pero haber pensado que no era asunto de ella, o no era muy importante, y por eso no le dijo a él. No importa. Excepto que sí importa. Importa porque él quiere preguntarle a ella qué sabía, pero no puede. Quiere preguntarle qué piensa, pero no puede. Quiere preguntarle cualquier cosa, quiere hablar con ella, quiere sostener su mano, quiere estar con ella en ese momento. Pero ella se fue, y él no puede hacerlo.

* * *

La culpa que siente Peeta le llega como las olas, y éstas consumen sus pensamientos. Debió detenerla cuando ella lo empujó y corrió. Debió negarse a separarse. Debió dejar a Penny tan pronto entró en los búnkeres y correr tras Katniss. Debió haber noqueado a Boggs, y haber corrido a través del escombro para encontrarla.

Hubiera sido un suicidio, pero no le importa. Debió hacer todo para llegar a ella. Debió estar con ella cuando murió.

Él debió morir también.

Sabe que no debe pensar así. Sus hijos lo necesitan, pero no puede evitarlo.

Debió al menos tratar de salvarla. Después de todo, pudo haberla tomado del brazo. Es más fuerte que ella, pudo haberla arrastrado a los búnkeres.

Pudo haberla salvado. Debió salvarla.

* * *

Tardan cuatro días en atravesar los silenciosos y vacíos campos que comprenden el Distrito 10, y el invierno se comienza a sentir. El frio preocupa a Peeta; cuando trae a Penny en sus brazos, ella mete sus manos bajo el cuello de su camisa y presiona sus fríos deditos a su piel. Eso lo asusta.

Su grupo es rudo, fuerte, pero no van a ser capaces de sobrevivir el invierno en el camino.

Por suerte no tienen que hacerlo.

Llegan al Nueve por fin, y resulta que los sobrevivientes de ese distrito decidieron quedarse. Ellos tomaron una fábrica y la transformaron en una fortaleza, y los guardias que la rodean le dan la bienvenida al grupo del Trece a su aglomerada nueva ciudad.

Ellos manejan la fábrica con una eficiencia que deja al Trece en vergüenza; todo está organizado, y todo es racionado, y no están dispuestos a compartir sus recursos con unos extraños.

Pero lo hacen. Comparten su refugio, su comida.

Ellos comparten el estambre que pide Finnick, y agujas de tejer que él le da a Annie. Ella teje guantes y bufandas para los niños de Peeta y teje también para Nell: guantes amarillos con una bufanda a juego, un gorro con flores verdes en la orilla. Peeta voltea a otro lado cuando Finnick los guarda.

Effie le ayuda a Annie a tejer suficientes guantes, bufandas y gorros para todos los niños del grupo. Y ella también le teje un gorro a Haymitch.

Nadie en el Nueve sabe que pasó en el Capitolio, o con la guerra.

Los radios siguen con estática, igual que los televisores; no ha llegado ningún tren del Capitolio desde que el Nueve fue bombardeado, o ningún aerodeslizador. Están convencidos de que Snow fue asesinado, y que el gobierno en el Capitolio fue destruido. Después de todo, él no les hubiera permitido "florecer" y organizarse de este modo sin él.

Madge le susurra a Gale que ella no cree que está fábrica/ciudad realmente haya "florecido" como los habitantes del Nueve sugieren.

Pero a nadie en el Nueve le interesa lo que Madge piensa. Sus rostros son duros. Enojados y están listos para defender lo que les queda sin importar nada más. Ellos no van a forzar a aquellos que sobrevivieron en el Trece a morir de hambre en el frío, pero no están contentos de tener que darles asilo.

El invierno que llega es muy duro para Peeta.

Están atrapados en una fábrica, sobreviviendo de vegetales secos sin sabor, que son cosechados en la fábrica. No se puede desperdiciar el agua, lo que significa que nadie puede tomar un baño como debe ser, y el olor de sudor y suciedad se mantiene en el aire. Es horrible.

Katniss hubiera odiado este lugar más de lo que odió al Trece.

Hay momentos en los que él olvida que ella está muerta.

Ella vive todo el tiempo en el que él no está dormido ni despierto. En las pausas de sus oraciones cuando su mente se pone en blanco de pronto, y en los momentos en los que se encuentra distraído y voltea para compartir una broma con ella o preguntarle algo, o para ver su reacción a algo que haya dicho Boggs. Y el nudo en su pecho lo oprime más y es doloroso al ver que ella no está ahí, y tiene que forzarse a recordar que ella ya no está.

En cierta forma, se rehúsa a creer que es real. ¿Cómo puede serlo?

¿Cómo es posible que simplemente se haya ido?

Pero ella no está, y eso rompe el corazón de Peeta cuando Davey le grita a Hestia que su mamá no está muerta.

Hestia es una pequeña y tímida mujer del Trece cuya familia murió en el bombardeo. No hay nada desagradable en ella; es inteligente, piensa en todo, es amable, es paciente con Annie, amigable con Madge, y está ansiosa por cuidar a los hijos de Peeta cuando él no puede hacerlo. Pero después de que ella le explique a Davey que no puede salirse de la fábrica para cazar o buscar comida, Davey la voltea a ver feo, y le dice fríamente que su hermana tiene hambre, y que él sabe cómo poner trampas. Que su mamá le enseñó.

—Lo sé, cariño— Le dice Hestia — Pero no es seguro que te vayas y ….

—¿A ti que te importa? — le contesta Davey.

Hestia parpadea mirándolo con sorpresa — A mí me importas.

—Pues ¡No!

—Davey, le dice Prim tocándole el hombro.

Pero él se sacude y sus ojos grises se oscurecen mientras observa a Hestia. Peeta sabe que tiene que hablar con él, tiene que intervenir. Pero él está paralizado viendo a Katniss en su hijo: sus ojos, la forma de su cara, la furia que irradia de él.

—Cariño, yo sé que extrañas a tu madre ... — empieza a decirle Hestia.

—¡No, tú no! — le dice Davey —¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Y yo no soy tu cariño, y tú no puedes decirme que hacer! ¡Yo voy a ir a cazar y tú… cuando mi mamá nos encuentre, le voy a decir que yo atrapé ardillas como ella me enseñó, y que yo… que yo estuve cuidando de Penny!

Hestia abre su boca para replicar, pero por fin interviene Peeta.

Él se agacha para estar a la altura de Davey. El niño limpia sus lágrimas y ve a su padre, y su mirada hace que a Peeta se le atoren las palabras en la garganta. No le explica que Katniss está muerta, Davey lo sabe. Él no dice nada. No puede. Jala a Davey en sus brazos. Davey lo abraza, y susurra palabras en el cuello de su papá.

—Ella va a regresar — le dice — Ella siempre lo hace.

—No está vez — le dice Peeta. Y las palabras apenas le salen y no está seguro que Davey lo haya escuchado.

—Sólo espera papá — le murmura Davey — Ella nos va a encontrar. Ya lo verás.

Esa noche, Gale le pide ayuda a Davey para colocar unas trampas.

—No sé si yo voy a ser capaz de atrapar algo en la nieve— le dice —Pero estoy seguro que voy a tener una mejor oportunidad si tú me ayudas. Tú realmente eres bueno con las trampas, ¿verdad? ¿Me puedes enseñar cómo lo haces?

Davey le enseña, y él sonríe un poco cuando Finnick alaba las trampas de Davey.

Effie peina a Penny, le hace trenzas como lo solía hacer Katniss y juega con ella con una pequeña muñeca de trapo que le hizo a la niña. Haymitch y Bannock juegan a las cartas con Ash, y así logran distraerlo.

El duelo les llega a los niños en intervalos, de pronto están tranquilos, jugando, pero hay momentos en los que no pueden dejar de llorar por su mamá.

No es así con Peeta. El duelo se queda con Peeta, y el tiempo se hace más lento en esa fría y vieja fábrica sin ella.

El carbón que en el pasado se usaba para calentar la fábrica era traído en tren desde el Distrito Doce, lo que significa que deben encontrar una forma de calentar la fábrica sin carbón. La solución es quemar leña que fueron capaces de reunir en unos botes grandes de metal, forzando a todos a reunirse alrededor de ellos en la noche cuando el frío se siente más fuerte. Peeta no sabía que el frío existía, no había imaginado que el invierno en el Doce era moderado en comparación al crudo invierno en el Nueve.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y de pronto ya habían pasado dos meses ahí.

Penny agarra una terrible infección de oído, y el dolor la hace gritar por Katniss. Peeta se sienta con ella día tras día, y se mantiene despierto con ella noche tras noche, y ella ruega que traigan a su mamá, hasta que él empieza a llorar también. Él no puede tomar su dolor, no puede traer a su madre de vuelta. Se siente inútil.

Poco después de que ella se recupera, el frío empieza a disminuir y ellos hacen planes para irse del Nueve tan pronto cómo les es posible.

* * *

 **Nota: _La próxima semana me iré de vacaciones por la semana santa, así que traté de compensarlos con este capítulo más largo y el viernes también publicaré un capítulo largo. Yo creo que estaré de regreso en semana y media_.**

Este capítulo me partió el corazón, el dolor de Peeta y de sus niños por la pérdida de Katniss es horrible.

Espero me manden reviews y me cuenten que les pareció el capítulo.

gracias por sus mensajes, follows y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos.

Hasta el viernes!

Si tiene **Tumblr** pueden encontrarme como **marizpe17** ahí van a encontrar muchos clips de los juegos del hambre de nuestros personajes consentidos sobre todo Peeta/Katniss y Haymitch/Effie.

saludos

Marizpe


	10. Ten corazon, querida Cap10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

 **PEETA POV**

 *****Ver nota al final*****

* * *

Peeta ha aprendido a vivir con las pesadillas. Ellas vienen todas las noches y lo dejan paralizado. Katniss le grita, estira una mano hacia él mientras las bombas explotan a su alrededor, y él está desesperado por alcanzarla, pero no puede. Se encuentra atrapado viendo como los escombros se la tragan, y ve como aparecen heridas en su rostro y sus dedos se vuelven negros, sangrientos y ella grita su nombre.

Se despierta de esa pesadilla, pero no se puede tranquilizar cuando se pone a caminar para distraerse.

Lo peor es cuando encuentra alivio por un momento: cuando por un instante, su mente adormilada le juega trucos, y piensa que se encuentra en el Doce, y que Katniss está con él, y que el bombardeo solo fue una pesadilla. Pero ella no está ahí, y él observa la oscuridad mientras se hace consciente de que ella quedó atrapada por las bombas, enterrada en los escombros, y que él no pudo alcanzarla, no estuvo con ella, la abandonó.

La mayoría de las veces, solo duerme lo necesario, y eso le da un respiro de las pesadillas; es imposible soñar cuando se encuentra exhausto. Pero las pesadillas encuentran la forma de alcanzarlo eventualmente, y sabe que siempre lo harán.

* * *

Ellos atraviesan el Distrito Ocho en dos semanas. El distrito fue bombardeado esporádicamente; ellos caminan entre las ruinas hasta calles intactas y de nuevo entre los escombros por días. Gale les dice que varios huyeron hacia el norte, les explica que hay huellas por doquier que apuntan hacia allá.

Pero ellos no van a seguir las huellas; ellas no van a guiarlos hacia las respuestas que buscan.

Deciden cortar camino hacia el Distrito Dos, que parece haber sido destruido por completo, y están entre las ruinas del Distrito Uno por un día cuando de pronto son rodeados por varias personas, demandándoles que les digan quiénes son. No les dan oportunidad de responder antes de que una mujer reconozca a Finnick, y después sus ojos se posan en Peeta, y ella grita emocionada bajando su rifle, y por fin les explican la situación.

Las bombas que el Capitolio lanzó sobre el Trece debieron haber destruido por completo al distrito.

Simultáneamente, el Capitolio bombardeó todos los distritos forzándolos a rendirse. Fueron cuidadosos de bombardear los pueblos más que las secciones de los distritos que les proveían de recursos. Fue calculado, y debió haber funcionado. Excepto que Coin contraataco.

El Trece bombardeó el Capitolio, arrasándolo.

El bombardeo en el Capitolio creo mucho caos, y fue cuando los rebeldes del Tres atacaron. Ellos pusieron un virus en el sistema que congeló las computadoras que manejaban al país, y destruyeron las plantas hidroeléctricas que proveían de electricidad para todo Panem, dejaron al país en la oscuridad.

—Fue fácil tomar el Capitolio después de eso— les explica Gene. Él es alto, canoso, con barba, y hay algo en la forma en que luce que hace desconfiar a Peeta, pero él parece estar a cargo.

—¿Y qué pasó con Snow? — pregunta Boggs —Nosotros tenemos entendido que murió en el bombardeo.

Gene sonríe, revelando dos dientes amarillos que están un poco hacia adelante. —Nop, esa rata fue capaz de escapar de las bombas. Pero no pudo escapar de nosotros.

Él guía al grupo hacia el Capitolio; están a un día de camino, y ellos llegan cuando el sol va a desaparecer por el horizonte, dejando un cielo con tonos morados sobre ellos. La luz es suficiente para ver los cuerpos que están apilados como lo estaban en el Diez. Meses colgando los dejaron irreconocibles. Pero una señal del cuerpo que cuelga en el medio dejan en claro de quién se trata: el presidente Snow.

Ash se queda observando los cuerpos hasta que Peeta lo voltea tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Hay sobrevivientes? — pregunta Finnick — En el Capitolio, quiero decir.

Unos pocos, hubo algunos que se escondieron en sus búnkeres, pero los sacamos y los eliminamos — les dice Gene.

Peeta observa de reojo como Effie esconde sus lágrimas en el pecho de Haymitch, quién le acaricia la espalda y le susurra algo al oído.

En la mañana, Gene los guía hacia el Tres.

La alcaldesa en el Distrito Tres es una mujer alta, gruesa de cabello completamente blanco. Ella los recibe con una sonrisa.

De hecho, todos en el Tres están emocionados con su llegada: fascinados de conocer a Finnick, Annie, Peeta y su familia y dan la bienvenida al grupo al distrito. Ellos observan a Peeta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando él les explica que Katniss murió, y ellos les explican con lujo de detalle lo que Gene les contó de forma resumida. Y es cuando Peeta se da cuenta de que se acabó. La guerra terminó y ellos ganaron. Realmente ganaron.

Pero no se siente como una victoria; no siente nada.

Viajaron a través del país ¿y para qué? Para saber que Snow está muerto.

Él necesitaba hacer algo, y eso fue algo. Ahora que sabe que Snow está muerto y que la guerra terminó, eso no parece importante. Hay muchas conversaciones a su alrededor, y escucha que Madge le pregunta a la alcaldesa por contactos de sobrevivientes alrededor del país. Pero eso no trae de vuelta a Katniss, saber que Snow está muerto. ¿Qué se supone que hará ahora? ¿A dónde va a ir ahora?

Se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Ash exclama de pronto —¡Escoge una carta papá!

—Ewww — dice Davey, hacienda una cara antes de obligarse a comer una rebanada de tomate de una lata — Los tomates son asquerosos.

—Tú eres asqueroso — Le dice Ash

— ¡Cállate! — le dice Davey.

—¡Tú cállate!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Tú…!

—Niños — les dice Peeta.

Davey le saca la lengua a Ash, y Ash también saca su lengua haciendo una cara para burlarse de Davey. Pero Davey se pone de pie y patea a Ash en la rodilla, y corre antes de que su hermano lo alcance gritando:

—¡Tío Finnick! ¿Te cambio una galleta por un tomate?

Ash no se molesta —Tío Bannock me enseñó un truco, Papá. ¡Elige una carta! —Él le sonríe a Peeta y Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa eligiendo una carta

* * *

De alguna forma, las cosas parecen mejorar. Ellos tienen todo lo que necesitan en el Tres, y ellos están a salvo con la seguridad de que los bombardeos se terminaron, Snow está muerto.

Pero de otras formas, las cosas permanecen igual.

Katniss ha muerto, y eso no está bien; nunca va a estar bien. Nunca va a mejorar para Peeta, para sus hijos. Para Prim.

Las cosas entre Prim y Rory explotaron de pronto, sorprendiendo a Peeta, pero él sabe que la situación ha estado así por un tiempo. La relación entre ellos dos ha sido muy tensa por meses. Realmente todo empezó a ir mal entre ellos desde el búnker en el Trece, pero hasta que están aquí en el Tres las cosas explotaron.

—¿Te mataría voltearme a ver? — le dice de pronto Rory, su voz es fuerte, la señala y todos en la bodega voltean a verlo.

Prim gira sobre sus talones, y lo voltea a ver —Ahí está. Te estoy mirando.

Sus mejillas se tensan, pero él no responde de inmediato. Su mirada se dirige a los ojos que están puestos en ellos. Él baja su voz.

—¿Podemos hacer esto en otro lado? — le pregunta en voz suave.

—¿Hacer qué? — pregunta Prim.

—Hablar— le dice Rory.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? — el rostro de Prim es serio.

—Yo … yo quiero hablar de esto— le dice él, y el enojo en su voz está mezclado con frustración, y con un tono que demuestra una súplica desesperada —¿Cómo puedes verme y … ?

—Yo creí que el problema era que no te miraba— le dice Prim.

—…y cómo me hablas. ¿Cómo es que no tienes tiempo de hacer nada conmigo, y tú … ?

—Siento que tú sientas que yo no lleno tus necesidades lo suficiente, Rory — le contesta Prim

—¡Basta! — le grita él— ¡Sólo, basta! — su cara demuestra frustración —¡Está no eres tú Prim!

Ella se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho —Yo no sé quién crees que soy— le dice ella — O qué es lo que me quieres decir. Yo siento mucho que tú no ... disfrutes de mi compañía, o cualquiera que sea tu problema. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga al respecto? — ella lo ve —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero a mi esposa de vuelta— le dice Rory.

Las palabras parecen quebrar la expresión de Prim, y Rory continúa hablando despacio y desesperadamente.

—Yo sé que tú extrañas a tu hermana. Yo sé que su muerte fue muy muy difícil para ti. Lo sé y lo siento. Yo también la quería, y odio que la hayas perdido. Yo también perdí a mi familia ahí. Pero es cómo si tú estuvieras enojada con el mundo por su muerte y te negaras a … eso te cambió Prim.

Están en silencio.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? — le pregunta Prim —Estoy enojada, estoy sola, y quiero a mi hermana. Yo necesito a mi hermana — ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rory da un solo paso vacilante hacia ella —Yo sé que es difícil. Mi hermana también murió y …

—No— Prim pasa saliva, y sus manos se cierran en puños a su lado. — No. No actúes como si me entendieras. Tú no. Yo sé que perdiste a Posy, pero no es lo mismo. No lo es y … yo sé que es una cosa horrible de decir ¿ok? Yo lo sé. Pero es la verdad. No es lo mismo — ella explota —¡Katniss me crió! Yo hubiera muerto de hambre sin ella, y … ¿tú crees que yo hubiera sobrevivido en los Juegos? ¡Ella siempre estuvo ahí! ¡Siempre! ¡No se suponía que yo la perdiera!

—Prim— le dice Rory.

Sus lágrimas caen libremente, y ella niega con su cabeza —Yo siento mucho que no sepa vivir mi vida sin ella. Siento mucho que no haya sabido ajustar mi vida en un mundo sin mi hermana en tu agenda. ¡Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas! Lo siento … lo siento, yo no puedo … — ella le da la espalda.

Él la toma del brazo, pero ella se zafa de su agarre y se va. Rory se le queda viendo.

Lentamente, Peeta se pone de pie. Le sonríe a Davey, quién tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y a Ash quién tiene el rostro pálido, y le jala la trenza a Penny para tranquilizarla.

Encuentra a Prim atrás de un edificio con su espalda pegada a los ladrillos. Sus manos están sobre su boca cubriendo sus sollozos, y su cuerpo está temblando. Ella se deja abrazar, y sigue llorando en su pecho.

—Yo… yo sé que … yo— ella no es capaz de decir las palabras, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

—Yo también — le murmura él. Ella jadea en respuesta, y él le soba la espalda, recordándole que respire.

* * *

No pasan mucho tiempo en el Tres antes de que Gale se vea envuelto en planes para reconstruir el país. Madge también.

Ellos están ansiosos de discutir sus ideas para un nuevo y democrático gobierno, y es claro que este es un plan que han estado pensando por un tiempo. Quieren conectar a los sobrevivientes de todo el país, permitiéndoles reconstruir juntos los distritos, y dándoles voz a todos en el gobierno que quieren formar. Hablan sobre la radio, y de cómo necesitan estar en el aire para comunicarse con el país. Cómo necesitan arreglar las vías del tren, y que van a necesitar la ayuda de los sobrevivientes del Seis. Cómo ellos juran que reconstruirán el Capitolio, y van a enterrar a los muertos, y eso incluye todos los cuerpos que están colgados.

—Es tiempo de avanzar — dice Madge — De sanar.

La alcaldesa del Tres está de acuerdo con todo lo que sugieren.

—Tengo que admitir, que su charla hace que suene todo posible de alcanzar — dice Finnick.

Peeta se encoge de hombros —Yo creo que lo es.

—¿Eso quiere decir que irás con ellos al Capitolio? — le pregunta Finnick.

Madge también lo quiere. Ella dice que necesitan su ayuda para reconstruir el país desde las cenizas. Pero él está cansado. No quiere ayudar a reconstruir el país. Él ya hizo su parte. Y eso le tomó todo lo que tenía, y ya no le importa el país ahora, o el gobierno, o los extraños que lograron sobrevivir a lo largo del país.

—Podría quedarme aquí en el Tres— dice él —Un nuevo comienzo, y tratar de convertirlo en nuestro hogar.

—Claro —le dice Finnick —Pero si ese es tu plan, ¿Qué te parece hacer del Cuatro tu hogar? — lo dice de manera casual, pero está claro que sus palabras no fueron al azar.

Peeta lo mira con sorpresa.

—Yo estoy listo para irme a casa — explica Finnick — Annie también — hace una pausa —Ya va a cumplir 8 meses de embarazo y queremos que nazca en el Cuatro.

—Es verdad, me alegro por ustedes

Finnick le sonríe —De cualquier forma, ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos. Y si tú quieres, nos gustaría que vinieran con nosotros. Hablé con Annie ella está bien, bueno, ya dio por sentado que ustedes vendrían con nosotros. No se le ocurrió pensar lo contrario — él le sonríe — Adora a tus hijos, sabes. Y yo también. Y bueno, tú no estás tan mal. ¿Qué piensas?

Peeta no necesita pensar su respuesta. Realmente no. No hay ninguna razón para permanecer en el Tres.

Si él tiene que tratar de hacer un nuevo hogar para sus hijos, mejor hacerlo con la familia que les queda.

—Ok

* * *

Ellos permanecen en el Tres para la ceremonia del Tueste. Penny junta dientes de león para hacer una corona para Madge, Gale se viste con la ropa que pertenecía al esposo de la alcaldesa, la ceremonia es corta y simple.

Utilzan un pan de manzana que Peeta horneó para ellos, y Madge llora cuando le confiesa a Gale que ha estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña. Ella no trae el pañuelo en su cabeza, y Gale se inclina para besarle las pequeñas cicatrices que rodean sus ojos. Besa sus mejillas y sus labios, y la toma de las manos, y le dice que él no creía posible amar tanto a una persona como la ama a ella.

Penny comienza a aplaudir, y rompe el hechizo que parecía tener capturados a todos.

Ellos animan a los recién casados, y Madge se ríe y le sopla un beso a Penny.

No es hasta en la tarde que Madge encuentra a Peeta —Voy a extrañarte— le dice ella y sonríe un poco, pero su rostro se muestra impaciente.

—¿Qué?

Ella se muerde un labio y él espera —Te quiero — ella le dice — Te quiero mucho Peeta, y sé que tú te vas a asegurar de que tus hijos nunca olviden a Katniss — hace una pausa y él asiente lentamente —Pero me temo que ellos van a olvidarte — ella le dice —Me refiero al tú que solías ser. No me puedo imaginar que significó para ti perderla, y no estoy diciendo que tengas que ser la persona que eras antes de perderla, pero tú no puedes … tú no puedes perderte a ti, Peeta.

Ella lo observa excusándose, y él es forzado a bajar la mirada.

Pero él recupera su voz después de un momento, y trata de sonreírle — Yo también te quiero — le dice él — y … y entiendo lo que me quieres decir, estoy tratando. Honestamente estoy tratando.

Ella asiente — Lo sé— Se quedan en silencio.

Él sonríe y ella también, asiente y lo jala en un abrazo —Yo sé que será difícil mantenernos en contacto, pero más te vale. Escucha la radio. La alcaldesa cree que vamos a poder estar al aire muy pronto — Ella se hace para atrás y espera, y él se lo promete.

* * *

Él se da cuenta la noche antes de partir que Rory no irá con ellos. Haymitch y Effie van, después de todo han sido como unos padres para él y adoran a los niños. Bannock también va, no puede separarse de su familia, y quiere trabajar con Peeta. Hestia también va, junto a otros del Trece. Pero resulta que Rory tiene planes para irse al Capitolio.

—Él quiere quedarse con su hermano — le dice Prim — Yo entiendo.

Su voz es calmada, y Peeta observa como ella toma un carrete de hilo de una caja y una aguja y cuidadosamente comienza a remendar la camiseta de Ash que está rasgada.

—Pero tú vas a ir al Distrito Cuatro con nosotros— Peeta le dice y Prim asiente. Sus ojos permanecen en lo que está haciendo —Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar Prim. Esto es algo que no puedes cambiar Prim — él hace una pausa —¿Realmente quieres dejarlo?

—Yo quiero ir a dónde vaya mi familia, y tú te la estas llevando al Cuatro.

—Yo no tengo que hacerlo — Ella lo voltea a ver, y él le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa — Si tú te quieres quedar con Rory, yo no te voy a hacer escoger.

—Pero tú quieres ir al Cuatro — le dice Prim —Yo sé que quieres y es mejor para ellos, ¿no? — ella no espera una respuesta —Si la situación fuera al revés, ¿Qué crees que ella haría? — Su boca se cierra en una línea, y lo ve retándolo con la mirada.

Peeta suspira —Ella haría lo que tú quieres hacer — le dice —Pero eso no significa que es lo correcto.

Prim baja la mirada, y mira atentamente las puntadas que hizo en la camisa de Ash. Pero ella terminó. Está remendada —Si la situación fuera al revés, tú seguirías a Katniss— ella susurra, y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas cuando regresa su mirada a Peeta — No importando nada, tú te quedarías con ella. ¿no?

No hay una razón para que él conteste, y ella conoce su respuesta — Es diferente— le dice él.

—No lo es— Le dice Prim, meneando la cabeza — Yo solía pensar que la forma en la que tú amabas a Katniss era la forma en la que los esposos amaban a sus esposas. Pero la forma en la que tú la amas …— ella pasa saliva, y sacude su cabeza — Yo te prometo que yo … yo he pensado en esto — ella logra darle una sonrisa — Es lo mejor.

Él no trata de discutir con ella.

Rory no está ahí en la mañana para despedirse, y Prim toma la mano de Ash, y le pide que le cuente un chiste.

* * *

Ellos llegan al Cuatro en menos de una semana, pero les toma un par de días más llegar al mar, y es hacia donde se dirigen ellos: es dónde creció Finnick, es dónde se encuentran los sobrevivientes del Cuatro. El país fue bombardeado hace medio año, y Peeta está asombrado con todo lo que ha logrado hacer el Cuatro; ellos crearon su propio gobierno después del bombardeo, y fueron capaces de limpiar todo el escombro. Enterraron a sus muertos y comenzaron la reconstrucción del distrito.

Es claro que los sobrevivientes del cuatro no están tan perdidos como para saber qué deben hacer sin el Capitolio.

De hecho, es fácil establecerse en la vida del cuatro.

La casa que pertenecía al tío de Finnick está vacía, y es donde ellos van a vivir en primera instancia.

Finnick toma un bote de los que se encuentran en el Puerto, sin dueño, lo arregla fácilmente y se lo lleva al agua. La mayoría en el Cuatro hacen su vida del agua, y Finnick está contento de unirse a sus filas. Cuando Peeta se da cuenta que el dueño de la panadería de ese distrito y su familia murieron en los bombardeos, decide arreglarla junto con su hermano. Los sobrevivientes del Cuatro están fascinados con el proyecto y los ayudan con los recursos para dejarla en funcionamiento.

Los niños disfrutan del sol y la playa, y pronto su pálida piel se broncea.

Las pecas aparecen en la nariz de Penny, y eso hace sonreír a Peeta —Mami solía tener pecas por el sol también — le dice tocando su naricita. Ella sonríe contenta, y se muerde el labio; y durante el día él observa que ella se toca cuidadosamente las pecas de su nariz fascinada.

Él le cuenta la forma en la que Katniss solía bañarla cuando ella era un bebé, y como ella solía quedarse dormida —Cinco minutos en los brazos de tu madre en el agua, y empezabas a roncar — le dice él — Mami pensaba que era gracioso. ¿Quién se duerme en el baño? Mi bebé, decía ella. Pero lo amaba, le encantaban esos momentos contigo. Yo creo que ella sola te bañó todas las noches.

—¿Es cómo ella me llamaba? — pregunta Penny.

—¿Su bebé? Es lo que eras, su bebé. Ella fue la primera en llamarte Penny. Ella te decía Pen de vez en cuando. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él sabe que ella no lo recuerda, pero ella asiente de todas formas.

No se supone que sea así; ella no debería vivir de historias. Pero es lo que les queda, y él se las cuenta constantemente, tratando de que Katniss sea real para su hija.

Finnick le enseña a los niños a nadar, y ellos están ansiosos por pescar también.

Con dos semanas de atraso, un día de primavera nace la bebé de Annie.

—Romy Odair— dice Finnick, mirándola con asombro que lo hacen ver más joven. Romy pesa tres kilos y medio, y tiene una suave pelusa rojiza en la cabeza, y demuestra ser una bebé muy tranquila y feliz.

—Ella es hermosa— dice Effie.

—Ella es perfecta— le dice Finnick.

Pero ella también es un recordatorio. Lo peor son los momentos en los que Annie está confundida, y se olvida: cuando ella está en la cocina y Romy comienza a inquietarse, ella suspira

—Shh Nell, mi amor, shh— O cuando ella está cansada y acuesta a Romy en su cuna, susurrándole — Dulces sueños, mi dulce Nell— haciendo que el nombre haga eco en el silencio que se hace.

Finnick le sonríe a Annie con ojos tristes y cansados — Romy, mi amor. Ella es Romy.

Annie asiente regresándole la sonrisa.

Finnick voltea al piso y Peeta desvía la mirada a otro lado.

Sabe lo que se siente tener un fantasma a tu lado en donde quiera que vayas, o lo que hagas. La felicidad no es lo que solía ser, y no importa los cambios que hagas en tu vida o cuánto tiempo pase.

Los niños están mejor, ajustándose poco a poco a la vida sin ella.

Terminan de arreglar la panadería a principios de verano, y Peeta se muda con su hermano y sus hijos en el departamento que está sobre la cocina. Prim también viene y comparte la habitación de Penny. Es extraño no vivir con Finnick, Annie y Romy después del mes y medio que compartieron con ellos, estaban amontonados, pero estaban bien.

Es sano al menos. Es lo que se supone que deben hacer: seguir adelante, empezar de nuevo. Florecer.

A Ash le gusta escuchar la radio en las mañanas, diciendo que se lo prometió a su tía Madge. Por semanas, él lenta y cuidadosamente gira la perilla de la radio y se encuentra con estática. Pero cuando el calor del verano se vuelve insoportable, él gira la perilla y escucha la voz de Madge. Grita de emoción, y sube el volumen. Ellos escuchan a Madge hasta que ella anuncia que se despide por esa noche, recordándoles sintonizarla mañana, y su voz es reemplazada con música.

* * *

 _Me voy de vacaciones por semana santa, yo creo estaré ausente por semana y media, pero yo creo que subiré el próximo capítulo de este viernes que viene al otro._

 _Por lo pronto los invito a leer otras dos historias que escribí, soy Hayffie shipper:_

 ** _El mentor y la escolta que lo amó_** _:_ _Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron Effie y Haymitch, como se hicieron amantes y algo más, hasta el final de la guerra. ***Contiene Lemmons_

 _ **El señor y la señora Abernathy:** Para que Haymitch pudiera llevar a Effie al Distrito 13 tiene que ser como su esposa, ya que en el 13 odian a los capitolinos y sobre todo a las escoltas, y es la forma en la que el mentor puede protegerla. Es romántica. _

_Si se pasan por alguna de mis otras historias, agradeceré mucho que me dejen un review para saber que opinan de ellas y que las leyeron._

 ** _***Vamos a traer de nuevo a la vida a una persona del Capitolio o alguien que no haya sido mencionado en el Distrito 13. Así que pueden votar por su favorito, mándenme un review, de quién les gustaría que estuviera vivo. (Cinna, Portia, alguien del equipo de preparación, o alguien de los distritos)_**

 _Y bueno como siempre agradeceré me dejen sus reviews. Sé que dije que serían 10 capítulos, pero creo que serán unos 15._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, follows y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos._

 _saludos!_

 _Marizpe_


	11. Ten corazon, querida Cap11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

 *****KATNISS POV*****

* * *

Unas voces la despiertan, haciéndola parpadear adormilada. Su cabeza le duele por el sueño, cierra los ojos ignorando el ruido que la despertó, y trata de dormir de nuevo.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? — le pregunta Nell, empujando a Katniss en la cama —Tía, despiértate.

Katniss cansada se voltea para verla, pero los ojos de Nell están sobre la comida que Mary le dejó a un lado: una manzana y lo que parece una sopa llena de grumos.

—¿Te vas a comer la manzana?

Le toma un momento entenderla —Puedes tomarla — le dice Katniss tratando de sonreír.

Nell le lanza una sonrisa radiante, y se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar la manzana. Pero ella no se va cómo esperaba Katniss. En su lugar, se cruza de piernas a su lado mientras se come la manzana cuidadosamente, lamiendo sus labios después de cada mordida.

Katniss la observa.

Su cuerpo está pegajoso, y su cabello cae seboso y enmarañado alrededor de su rostro.

—Es bueno verte levantada — le dice Mary, acercándose con una sonrisa.

Mary está muy grande por los bebés, está esperando cuates, y aún así sus huesos destacan bajo su piel. Katniss la observa, y sabe que Mary está muy hambrienta, así como Nell. Ellas han sobrevivido de manzanas un poco pasadas, bayas inmaduras, papas arenosas, sopa con sabor a raíces y pasto, Katniss no lo había notado antes hasta que las ve.

Ya pasó un mes desde que regresaron de las ruinas en el Trece. Un mes que ella se ha pasado sobre una cama llena de sudor y manchas de sangre, mientras la hija de Finnick muere de hambre, y la esposa de Bannock batalla para cuidar a la niña y también a Katniss, y a los bebés que carga en su vientre. Los sobrinos o sobrinas de Peeta.

Le toma un tiempo hacer flechas y un arco que sirvan adecuadamente.

Pero ella deja el campamento para internarse en el bosque, hasta que su cuerpo le recuerda lo que su mente había olvidado: cómo tensar el arco, cómo disparar una flecha, como matar a una pequeña y escuálida ardilla café, atravesando una flecha justo en el ojo.

* * *

Hay días en los que ella no es capaz de levantarse de la cama, en su cabaña; pero hay días en los que debe hacerlo. Necesita cazar, cuidar a Nell. Necesita aprender a vivir de nuevo y lo hace.

La mayoría de los sobrevivientes del Trece son desconocidos para Katniss. Pero son un grupo pequeño y amable, son menos de cincuenta, y ella se aprende sus nombres, y comparte con ellos lo que caza, sabe que les debe la vida, y también la de Nell.

El grupo se asentó en cabañas deshabitadas en el Distrito Once, y están rodeados de bosque y hay un lago cerca, un poco más chico que el que estaba en el bosque que rodeaba al Doce donde ella aprendió a nadar con su papá. En las cabañas se protegieron del frío y sobrevivieron al duro invierno.

Mary empieza las labores de parto poco antes de que empiece la primavera. Al ser dos bebés, Katniss sabe que la mayoría de las mujeres no llegan a término y los niños suelen ser sietemesinos.

—No puedo, no puedo— solloza Mary. Pero tiene que poder, Katniss toma su mano, prometiéndole que ella va a poder lograrlo sin Bannock, que no está sola.

El primer bebé es un niño pequeño, tiene el rostro rojo, y llora fuerte antes de que Katniss se lo entregue a su madre. Pero de inmediato las contracciones continúan, y Katniss le quita el bebé a Mary, mientras una mujer del trece recibe al otro bebé, y su hermanita llega al mundo.

Katniss está aturdida, y llora de felicidad con Mary mientras Sammy no puede cerrar la boca del asombro.

No es hasta después, que ella se quiebra en llanto, pues recuerda la forma en que sostuvo a sus propios bebés en sus brazos cuando nacieron, recuerda cómo olían, cómo se reían en su cuello cuando los abrazaba, recuerda la rodilla clavada en su espalda, los dedos que la jalaban de la trenza y —¡Mamá, mamá, ¿sabías que papá tiene una pierna de mentiras?!.

Ella se hace un ovillo en su cama, y llora hasta que se duerme.

Pero despierta por un llanto que Mary no es capaz de calmar, y le quita al bebé de los brazos a su concuña y lo mece, mientras Mary amamanta a su hermanita. Llega la mañana y Katniss se va de cacería, regresa al mediodía a la cabaña que está calientita y con olor a leche. Mary nombró a los cuates como sus difuntos abuelos maternos: George para el niño y Lettie para su hija.

Los días pasan y ella no tiene tiempo de quedarse en la cama llorando deprimida cuando tiene unos cuates que cuidar.

A mediados de la primavera, mientras todos los árboles reverdecen, Sammy se va del Distrito Once a explorar.

—Debe haber más gente allá afuera que haya sobrevivido a la guerra— dice él.

Ella no trata de discutir con él, no le ve el caso. Si hay gente que sobrevivió a la guerra ¿Qué importa?

Las personas que ellas amaban no sobrevivieron. Y trata de pensar en quién pudo haber quedado que deban encontrar. Cinna y Portia no escaparon del Capitolio cuando la rebelión empezó, aunque ellos pudieron haber sobrevivido.

Pero ella lo duda, y no es cómo si Sammy los conociera.

—Tú no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? — pregunta Nell.

—No sin ti— le dice Katniss, y Nell le regala una dulce sonrisa.

Ella se lleva a Nell al lago para bañarse, y la niña está encantada en el agua, nada en círculos alrededor de Katniss, y le platica acerca del océano en su casa en el Distrito Cuatro, y mueve sus manos en el agua, aburrida, mientras Katniss le lava su largo y enredado cabello. La pequeña se comporta como lo hacía antes del ataque al Trece.

—¿Quieres que te de un beso de pescado? —le pregunta, y frunce sus labios, y le da a Katniss un ruidoso beso de pescado antes de atacarse de la risa.

Katniss hace los ojos viscos y eso hace que Nell continúe riendo.

Una mujer del Trece le corta el cabello a Nell y Katniss se lo trenza. Después se lo corta a Katniss.

Ella observa su reflejo en el agua, y el rostro que le devuelve la mirada es irreconocible: su cabello oscuro y corto hasta su barbilla, una gran cicatriz en el cuello que continua hasta atrás en su espalda. Pero no importa.

Nell nada, y distorsiona el reflejo del agua, y Katniss continúa bañándose y se talla la piel para quitarse la tierra.

—¡Tía mira! — grita Nell —¡Tía Katniss! ¡Mira! ¡Ya sé darme una vuelta de carreta! — ella salta, gira y queda de pie fácilmente. —¿Me viste? ¿me viste? — pregunta casi sin aliento, y Katniss promete que la vio y que fue asombroso.

Dos días después Katniss se da cuenta que han pasado 7 meses desde el bombardeo. Ella no deja la cama ese día, no puede.

* * *

Ella sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero piensa mucho en lo que pudo haber pasado.

En sus peores días, desea que no hubiera habido una rebelión.

Sabe que Posy hubiera muerto en los Juegos. Eventualmente, Davey también, o Ash, o su hermanita. Pero ella piensa que hubiera sido Davey. Él es un niño tímido y dulce con sus risos dorados y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Si no hubiera habido una rebelión, Davey pudiera haber muerto en los Juegos.

Pero hubo una rebelión, y Davey murió al igual que Ash y Penny.

Ella observa a George, dormido en sus brazos. El sobrino de Peeta. Él nunca va a saber qué son los Juegos, nunca va a vivir con miedo de ser cosechado, ni su hermana.

¿Si ella pudiera devolver la vida a sus hijos, podría protegerlos del miedo de la cosecha?

No importa. Ella no los puede traer de vuelta. Hubo una rebelión, y perdió todo lo que tenía que perder. Los hijos que nunca deseo tener y el marido que no eligió.

Hubiera valido la pena. Para George, para su hermana. Para Nell. Ellos merecen vivir en un mundo sin los Juegos, sin el Capitolio, y Katniss no les va a quitar eso. Pero desea no haber tenido que vivir en este mundo.

Desea haberse quedado con Peeta.

Que ella lo hubiera abrazado en el corredor del Trece, haberse negado a dejarlo ir, y haber muerto con él antes de saber lo que es tener que vivir sin él.

* * *

El verano llega insoportablemente húmedo, y ella divisa a un venado en los bosques. Pasa una semana antes de que lo vea de nuevo, pero está preparada esta vez y logra matarlo.

Planea poner a secar la carne y de esa forma les va a durar meses.

—¿Escuchaste eso? — pregunta Mary, frunciendo el ceño.

Katniss voltea a verla —¿Qué? — ella no escuchó nada, especialmente nada en la estática de la radio.

Mary escucha la estática constantemente, cambiándole a la radio tratando de algún día captar alguna estación en la que no se escuche pura estática.

—Creo que escuché algo— dice Mary.

Pero su mirada se mantiene en la radio, y ella no espera que Katniss le responda. Gira el disco lentamente, y Katniss continúa quitándole la piel al venado tratando de decidir qué hará con ella. Podría convertirla en una cobija para los cuates. O en un abrigo para Nell.

La estática desaparece abruptamente, y Katniss mira boquiabierta a Mary y luego a la radio, y una voz inunda la cabaña, hablando calmadamente de que necesitan formar una comunidad para reconstruir el país.

—¿No es ella…?— empieza a preguntar Mary.

—Madge— dice en un susurro Katniss.

Madge está en la radio, hablando acerca de unirse a la comunidad para enterrar a los muertos, alimentar a los niños, y crear un gobierno justo, bueno. Pero Katniss no es capaz de procesar lo que dice Madge, sólo que es Madge, y jadea cuando una voz le responde a su amiga.

Gale.

Gale está en la radio.

Pero ellos estaban en el Trece. Ellos fueron presos del caos cuando las bombas cayeron. Ellos no pudieron haber sobrevivido. Excepto que lo hicieron.

Mary se tapa la boca, y voltea a ver a Katniss con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si ellos sobrevivieron, otros también pudieron hacerlo. Si Madge logró ponerse a salvo desde el hospital en el Trece, Prim también pudo haberlo logrado. Davey también. ¿Se ocultaron ellos en los búnkeres? ¿Estuvo equivocada ella en asumir que las personas en los búnkeres murieron a pesar de la seguridad que ellos brindaban?

Mary sube el volumen de la radio, y Madge llena con su voz la cabaña, hasta que Katniss se siente mareada por el sonido. Si Madge sobrevivió, otros pudieron hacerlo. Sus hijos pudieron hacerlo, Peeta, y la esperanza la inunda, oprimiendo sus pulmones e impidiéndole respirar.

* * *

Ella se pone en marcha junto con su familia: Mary, los cuates, Nell. No va a perderlos.

Ellos son, lo que ella sabe con seguridad, lo único que le queda en este mundo.

Mary empuja a los cuates en una vieja carriola que Sammy arregló para ellos antes de irse y Katniss carga sus suministros en una mochila sobre su espalda: ellas llevan comida para alimentarse por una semana, cobijas, un cuchillo, una linterna y botellas de agua. No saben a dónde ir, pero deciden seguir unas vías de tren que no se han utilizado en años. Eventualmente, las vías los guiaran al Capitolio, y ahí es dónde está Madge.

Es un lugar para empezar.

Cuatro horas en el camino, y Nell comienza a arrastrar los pies, y los bebés empiezan a llorar, y Katniss acuerda parar para descansar.

—¿Vamos a llegar pronto? — pregunta Nell, tomando la comida que Mary le ofrece. Ella frunce el ceño, y gira su cabeza hacia Katniss —¿Dónde debemos ir, tía?

—Shhh — la calla Katniss — Cállate y cómete tus peras.

Está tranquilo. La radio zumba al lado de Mary mientras ella amamanta a George.

El sol se refleja en las vías al lado de Nell, y deslumbra a Katniss cuando las ve.

Recuerda cuando besó a Peeta en el tren, cuando ella lo despertó después de que él sufriera una pesadilla.

Él le preguntó ¿por qué?, y ella no tuvo una respuesta para él.

Pero ahora conoce la respuesta, y desea habérselo dicho: fue un beso por lo mucho que te amo, por lo mucho que te necesito, y que no quiero perderte. Por cómo tú sacas lo mejor de mí, y amas lo peor de mí, y no sé qué voy a hacer si te pierdo.

Él le dijo en una ocasión que sus pesadillas eran acerca de perderla. Él estaba bien en cuanto se daba cuenta que ella estaba a su lado. Ya voy hacia ti, piensa ella.

Nell eructa fuertemente, lo que hace que Mary le haga un gesto de desaprobación, y Katniss menea su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos.

—Sube el volumen— dice ella señalando la radio.

Mary gira el disco y sintoniza la voz de Gale.

—Yo sé que las cosas parecen imposibles por ahora— dice él —pero no nos podemos dar por vencidos. Si tú no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo por ti mismo, encuentra la fuerza para hacerlo por los que amas— su voz es clara, fuerte, elocuente, y suenan como algo que Peeta pudo haber escrito.

Él pudo haberlo hecho.

Los pensamientos golpean a Katniss de pronto.

Él pudo haber escrito esas palabras, podría estar en el Capitolio junto con sus hijos en ese momento. O él puede estar en camino, buscándola. Él pudo haber sobrevivido. Ella sabe que no debe tener tantas esperanzas, pero la esperanza lo es todo. Se termina de comer su carne seca, y se levanta.

—Vamos— dice ella, tomando la mano de Nell— Tenemos que seguir.

* * *

 _Ya estoy de regreso!_

 _Y ya se acerca el reencuentro tan esperado, al menos Katniss tiene esperanza de nuevo. Y recuerden que va a "revivir" por así decirlo, un personaje que no haya estado en el Distrito 13. Todavía pueden votar por su favorito. Cinna, Portia, algún vencedor?_

 _Escríbanme y denme su opinión_

 _El prox martes subo el siguiente capítulo_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos._

 _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	12. Ten corazon, querida Cap12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

 *****Peeta POV*****

* * *

Julio llega con mucho calor y sol. Finnick está en la panadería, recargado en el mostrador, cuando Hestia llega por una barra de pan. Está lista para ella; pan integral de centeno, su favorito, ella ha comenzado a ir regularmente con pan.

—¡Huele delicioso como siempre! — sonríe ella — voy a comerlo con crema de cangrejo esta noche.

—¿Es con lo que siempre lo comes? — pregunta Peeta.

Ella sonríe —¡Culpable! Pero es mi favorita.

—Pruébalo con sopa de papa, puerros y cebolla — le dice él — Te va a encantar.

—Nop — dice ella.

—¡Te lo prometo, es mejor!

Ella menea la cabeza —¿Sabes qué? Esto es lo que haremos. Hornea otra hogaza mañana por la tarde, y ven conmigo a cenar. Te voy a servir mi crema favorita, y ya verás porque no hay razón para variar.

Él se ríe —Ok. Está bien. Pero no pongas todas tus esperanzas en que vas a convertirme.

Ella menea su dedo frente a él, y se acerca al mostrador para darle un apretón de manos antes de irse con la hogaza de pan bajo el brazo.

Finnick se aclara la garganta, y hace que Peeta voltee a verlo

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo que te hayas olvidado compartir conmigo? — pregunta Finnick.

Peeta frunce el ceño —¿De qué estás hablando?

—De eso— dice Finnick, señalando la puerta —Hablo de eso — él mira a Peeta, y su ceño se hace más pronunciado —Pero tú no… Peeta, te diste cuenta ¿no?, Hestia te invitó a una cita hace un momento, y tú accediste a tener una cita con ella, ¿no te diste cuenta verdad?

Peeta parpadea — Eso no es …

Finnick asiente — Eso es lo que es Peeta, y no es novedad para nadie que le gustas a Hestia, pero ahora veo que tú no tenías ni idea— él hace una pausa —¿Ella te gusta?

—No, para nada.

—No lo creo— dice Finnick.

Se quedan en silencio.

Peeta está aturdido. Él sabía que era una invitación a cenar, sí, pero él iba a llevar a sus hijos, y ellos son amigos ¿no? Piensa en la forma en la que Hestia le toca el brazo constantemente, y lo abraza; ella le hace cumplidos de todo lo que hornea, y la forma en la que él es con sus hijos, y ella coquetea con él. Pero no se le ocurrió que fuera de con un interés romántico.

—Yo creo que ella no ha tratado de incomodarte — le dice Finnick — Siempre te voltea a ver cuando ella cree que tú no la estás viendo. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que le gustabas?

—¿Qué?

—Esa era la forma en la que Katniss coqueteaba contigo ¿verdad?

—Oh. Claro — dice Peeta — Eso, y cuando traía animales muertos.

Finnick sonríe, y hay suavidad en su expresión — Mírate, haciendo una broma. No sabía que podías.

Peeta sonríe un poco en respuesta, y se voltea.

Necesita hablar con Hestia.

Ella vive con una amiga del Trece, y él llega a su cabaña después de que cierra la panadería esa noche. Hestia está sorprendida, pero lo invita a pasar.

—¿Gustas comer algo? — le pregunta ella.

Él niega con la cabeza. No necesita entrar, o una razón para salirse por la tangente. Necesita decir lo que vino a decir.

—No quiero ser presuntuoso, pero se me ocurrió después de que te fueras de la panadería, que tú me invitaste a una cita — él hace una pausa.

Su sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco y ella asiente — Sí, lo hice —y ella lo ve presintiendo lo que va a decirle.

—Me preocupo por ti, Hestia, y me da gusto que seas parte de mi vida. Pero, honestamente, Yo no estoy listo… Yo nunca voy a estar listo para… para seguir adelante. Katniss… ella era mi esposa, pero … pero ella también era mi mejor amiga, mi protectora, y mi vida — él se encoge de hombros. —Ella era mi vida. Y yo creo que ella siempre va a ser parte de mi vida. Sé que ya han pasado 9 meses, pero no la extraño menos hoy de lo que lo hice el primer día que nos separamos. Quiero decir, me estoy acostumbrando. La extraño, y estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin ella. Pero no estoy bien con eso. Actualmente, me sorprendo a mí mismo al ser capaz de seguir viviendo. Si no fuera por mis hijos, no creo que pudiera hacerlo, y eso no va a cambiar. No en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, y eso es ser optimista.

Él comienza a disculparse y ella lo interrumpe.

—No, está bien. Yo entiendo — ella le ofrece una sonrisa triste, y él se retira.

* * *

Algunos días él vive de su imaginación. Sueña, crea escenarios en los que ella logra llegar a los búnkeres en tiempo: su mente la coloca recorriendo todo el camino que han hecho hasta ahora junto a él, e imagina su vida junto a ella ahí en el Cuatro. Él pasa día tras día así, imaginando otra vida en su cabeza.

Pero hay días también en los que él vive del pasado.

Recrea sus memorias una y otra vez, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Esos pequeños momentos, los intranscendentales son de pronto a los que él se quiere aferrar, en los que desea desesperadamente quedarse. Piensa en los Juegos, y en los meses tras los Juegos. Piensa mucho también acerca de cuando ella se enamoró de él. Sabe que sucedió lentamente, pero recuerda cuando ella por fin lo admitió.

Se pregunta cuando empezó todo, y cuando ella ya lo amaba, pero no lo sabía aún.

Recuerda cuando él se enfermó con fiebre. Ash era un bebé en ese tiempo. Estuvo en la cama por días, y esos son recuerdos medio confusos. Pero se acuerda vagamente de la forma en la que Katniss lo cuidó, le acariciaba el cabello, le ponía una toalla húmeda en la cara, le cantaba, y recuerda cuando se despertó y la fiebre se había ido, y su mente estaba clara. Pero cuando Katniss notó que él estaba despierto, poniendo una mano en su frente para ver cómo estaba, él se negó a abrir sus ojos. Él sintió su sonrisa sobre su mejilla.

—Parece que ya pasó la fiebre — le dijo ella.

—Nop, sigo enfermo. Abrázame.

Ella se rio —No quiero que estés enfermo— le dijo ella — Es aburrido cuando tú estás enfermo— Sus palaras estaban llenas de calor, verdadero afecto, y ella le rasco ligeramente la cabeza con sus dedos.

—Si estas aburrida, yo creo…— él suspira —creo que puedo encontrar las fuerzas para tener sexo.

Ella se atacó de la risa, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz, y sus ojos brillaron cuando él volteo a verla.

Decidió que ella debió estar enamorada de él ese día, y quiere volver a ese día, a esa cama. Pero ese día ya pasó, y se gira en su nueva cama, y se quita las lágrimas de los ojos.

* * *

Haymitch y Effie celebran su boda. La ceremonia es una mezcla de las tradiciones del Doce y las del Cuatro. Es en la playa, por la tarde, cuando el sol se está ocultando pintando el cielo de color naranja, su favorito.

Él hornea un pan especial para la ocasión, con nueces y un toque de canela, el favorito de Effie. Y el tueste lo hacen con una fogata en la playa.

Ella usa un vestido blanco sencillo, trae el cabello suelto adornado con unas flores en un lado, pero sin todo el glamour y vestidos extravagantes del Capitolio, ella se ve mucho más hermosa, siempre fue una mujer muy guapa, pero ahora luce mucho mejor. Haymitch no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Hasta que te dejaste enlazar amigo— le dice Finnick, mientras festejan el enlace con bebidas y bocadillos.

Haymitch voltea a verlo —Lo hago para protegerla, no me gusta que la gente todavía la vea como la escolta de los Juegos, muchos no saben que ella trabajaba del lado de los rebeldes, no quiero que le pase nada, es todo — dice él mientras se mete un bocadillo a la boca.

—Ajá, y porque siempre has estado locamente enamorado de ella, todos los sabíamos, no es necesario inventarte excusas—le contesta Finnick

Cuando Haymitch está a punto de contestarle, Effie lo abraza por la espalda y presiona un beso entre sus omoplatos —Y porque ya era hora de qué me diera mi lugar, no es propio de una dama, vivir junto a un hombre sin estar casados.

Peeta ve como Haymitch solo rueda los ojos, se frena en contestarle con algún comentario sarcástico y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, abrazándola por la cintura. Peeta sonríe, y su mente viaja hasta su propia ceremonia del tueste, la que celebró solo con Katniss en la privacidad de su hogar.

Una semana después celebran el cumpleaños de Annie con una fogata en la noche. Es agradable, se sientan todos juntos en la playa; asan pescados, hay un pastel que horneó Peeta, una bebida alcohólica que prepara Finnick, y cuatro hombres mayores de edad, chimuelos, tocan el violín cuando Annie desea bailar.

Peeta juega con los niños en la playa, hasta que la pierna comienza a dolerle.

Le toma un momento darse cuenta que Finnick está sentado sobre una manta, alejado del caos, y decide acompañarlo.

—Creo que necesito que me revisen el muñón— le dice él, y Finnick asiente, tomando un trago de su bebida, está claro que no tiene ganas de hablar. Pero eso está bien con Peeta.

Se masajea la pierna mientras voltea a ver a sus hijos.

Penny se cae y Ash está inmediatamente a su lado, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Ash es bueno con ella— dice Finnick. Peeta voltea a verlo, pero Finnick continúa mirando a los niños — Sí, lo es.

Permanecen en silencio. Finnick le ofrece su trago a Peeta, y él le da un sorbo; el licor le quema la garganta, y lo siente caliente en el estómago.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nell también— le dice Finnick — Ella nació el mismo día que Annie — Sus dedos jalan unos hijos sueltos de la manta sobre la que están sentados —Ella, mmm, Annie quiero decir, ella me dijo en una ocasión que Nell era el mejor regalo que yo le había dado. Ella fue un accidente, obviamente, pero…

—¿Sabías que tú nunca nos contaste sobre ella? — le dice Peeta —Lo de que la tuviste escondida y todo.

Finnick levanta las cejas, pero no voltea a ver a Peeta —No hay mucho que contar. Snow lo sabía. No hay forma de ocultarle un bebé a él. — hizo una pausa—Yo siempre quise tener hijos, pero me aterré cuando supe que Annie estaba embarazada. No sabía lo que Snow iba a hacer, y sabía que no había una forma de ocultarlo, o de actuar como si el bebé no fuera mío. Fue peor cuando me di cuenta lo que significaba tener ahora a dos personas que debía proteger.

Él deja de tomar, y Peeta espera.

—Antes de eso, todo era más fácil de cierto modo. Yo sabía que él no iba a matar a Annie. Si lo hacía, ya no iba a poder controlarme, pero él lo sabía. Mi vida era un infierno, pero yo sabía que Annie estaba a salvo. Pero una vez que entró un bebé al cuadro, eso se fue por la borda. Si él mataba a Annie, todavía tenía una forma de controlarme. Él podía usar al bebé para eso. O podía matar al bebé, y yo debía seguir cogiendo con quién él me dijera que lo hiciera, o mataría a Annie. Fue una tortura, saber eso. Yo sé que tú sabes lo que se siente.

—Yo traté de no pensar en eso— dice Peeta —Pero era en lo único que pensaba Katniss.

Finnick asiente, pasándole la bebida. Se quedan en silencio un momento

—Ella estaba tratando de encontrarme— le dice Finnick— ¿Te lo dije? Ella estaba en el hospital con Prim, pero corrió antes que ella pudiera detenerla. Prim me dijo que ella quería encontrarme. Excepto que yo estaba ocupado con Annie—él sacude la cabeza —Yo quería buscar a Nell, pero todo comenzó a colapsar, y Annie estaba herida, y … y yo elegí poner a Annie a salvo.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, Annie también hubiera muerto— le dice Peeta.

Pero él sabe que sus palabras son vacías.

—Ella corrió para encontrarme — le dice Finnick, y hay enojo en su voz — y yo no… yo no traté de buscarla. Yo solía prometerle cuando ella era más pequeña, que siempre iba a volver por ella. Yo tenía que dejarla por mis viajes constantes al Capitolio, y ella me hacía prometerle que yo siempre regresaría, y lo hacía. Se lo prometí cientos de veces. Pero cuando fue importante, no pude volver por ella.

Una idea se le ocurre de pronto —Katniss pudo haberla encontrado— le dice Peeta.

Finnick voltea a verlo.

—Nell estaba corriendo del hospital ¿verdad? — le pregunta Peeta. —Katniss estaba corriendo hacia el hospital. Pudieron encontrarse la una a la otra. Pudieron haber estado juntas cuando…

—cuando murieron— le toma un momento continuar.

Finnick permanece un minuto en silencio —Espero que lo estuvieran— murmura.

—Yo también.

Su conversación termina cuando Annie se acerca bailando e insiste en que Finnick baile con ella, y él le sonríe, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano.

* * *

Peeta está en la cocina cuando suena la campana que está sobre la puerta de la panadería indicando que entró un cliente. Se seca las manos en su delantal y se dirige al frente de la tienda.

—¡…del Distrito Doce cómo tú! — escucha la frase incompleta que el Sr. Sherman le dice a otra persona.

Se paraliza ante las palabras. Un segundo antes de encontrarse cara a cara con el grupo, se imagina que el grupo debe venir del Capitolio, y el Sr. Sherman los trajo hasta ahí; pueden ser Madge o Rory. De pronto, tiene la esperanza de que sea Rory, y que haya venido a reconciliarse con Prim.

—¡Señor Mellark! — exclama el Sr. Sherman —¡Mire quién apareció en el pueblo esta mañana!

No son ni Rory ni Madge.

El grupo que viene con el Sr. Sherman claramente vienen de un largo viaje: no están bañados, ni afeitados, tienen polvo, la ropa que visten se ve muy vieja; ellos tienen círculos bajo los ojos, y están cargando una bolsa sobre sus hombros, y Peeta se queda boquiabierto cuando los ve. Es imposible. Su mente debe estarle jugando una broma.

Sammy Cartwright estaba muerto. Él no llegó a los búnkeres y murió.

Aún con lo delgado que se ha puesto, se le ven los hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe —Peeta Mellark— dice él.

—¡Oh! ¿se conocen? — pregunta el Sr. Sherman, sonriendo.

—Crecimos juntos— dice Sammy— Él era amigo de mi hermana— su sonrisa se torna imposiblemente grande —¡No puedo creerlo! — él menea su cabeza, riendo, y de pronto se acerca a Peeta — ¡No puedo creerlo! — el abrazo deja aturdido a Peeta, pero él lo regresa, y la realidad comienza a asentarse cuando Sammy se hace para atrás. Sammy no llegó a los búnkeres.

Pero él no está muerto.

—¿Cómo es que no estás muerto? — pregunta Peeta.

Sammy le sonríe —Suerte de tontos. Las bombas no me alcanzaron, y corrí a los bosques tan pronto como pude. Las bombas cayeron en intervalos ¿sabías? Yo pude salir entre ellas. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Pudiste llegar al búnker? Quiero decir, debiste hacerlo. Pero nosotros llegamos a las ruinas y no encontramos nada. Fue un tiempo después… mejor dicho meses después, pero no había nada. Nosotros creímos que los búnkeres no debieron aguantar y que todos los que estaban en ellos murieron.

Peeta observa a Sammy, su corazón se acelera, late fuertemente hasta que él lo siente en todos lados, la garganta, los oídos.

—¿Quién más?...¿Quién más llegó al bosque? ¿Quién más lo logró? — pregunta él.

La campana sobre la puerta de la panadería vuelve a sonar, pero Peeta no está prestando atención a nadie más que a Sammy, esperando su respuesta.

Sammy parpadea y lo ve un momento y lentamente deja de sonreír y asiente —Ella lo logró Peeta— él le dice—Ella está viva. Katniss está viva.

Peeta se queda sin aliento, y sin voz.

Ella está en el Distrito Once con Mary Mellark, y la pequeña niña, Nell. La hija de Finnick.

—¡Repite lo que dijiste! — Bannock se acerca a Sammy y lo toma del brazo.

—Ellas están vivas— le dice Sammy quién vuelve a sonreír.

Ella está viva.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible?

Peeta comienza a reír temblando y riendo al mismo tiempo y se jala el cabello —Está viva — dice, tratando de que sus palabras se asienten —¿Ella está en el Once? — le pregunta — ¿Ella está bien? ¿Ella…?

Pero al mismo tiempo Bannock le está haciendo preguntas sobre Mary.

—Mary está bien, pero Katniss fue herida durante el bombardeo— continua Sammy — Quiero decir, ella estuvo muy muy mal. Por un tempo, no creí que fuera a lograrlo. Pero se recuperó, y fue cuando tratamos de encontrar una pista sobre lo que les pasó a ustedes en las ruinas. Pero no pudimos y ella.. bueno Mary tenía miedo de que ella fuera a morir porque no quería comer, ella estaba….— hace una pausa — Peeta, tus hijos no…

Ellos lo lograron — dice Peeta — Ellos estaban en el búnker conmigo.

Sammy sonríe —Bueno, eso es todo. Bien, bien, me alegro.

—Pero ella creyó que ellos murieron — dice Peeta —Ella creyó que todos murieron —La idea hace que sienta una opresión en el pecho que le dificulta respirar. Ella creyó que perdió a todos los que amaba.

Pero ella no lo hizo, ella está viva.

Fue difícil para ella — dice Sammy — Pero un día ella despertó, y ella…despertó. Yo creo que se dio cuenta de que nosotros la necesitábamos. Ella estaba mucho mejor cuando yo me fui. Por eso me fui, porque sabía que ella iba a cuidar a Mary, a Nell y …— Sammy se voltea hacia Bannock — y a tus cuates — Sammy sonríe y abraza a Bannock quién por un momento se paralizó —¡Felicidades papá, tienes dos hermosos hijos! Una niña que se llama Lettie y un niño llamado George.

Bannock no puede evitar las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, y comienza a reír —¡Soy papá! Ellos están bien, ¿verdad? Esto es…

—Es asombroso, lo sé — le dice Sammy —Oigan, pero ustedes no me han dicho ¿quiénes están con ustedes? Delly ¿ella lo logró? — sus ojos buscan los de Peeta, y entonces conoce la respuesta.

—Lo siento— murmura — Delly no estaba con nosotros.

Sammy se aclara la garganta — Esta bien — Su sonrisa ya no están grande, pero él aprieta el brazo de Peeta, y se voltea para hablar con los hombres con los que viajó a través del país, los presenta con Peeta y Bannock. Pero es difícil para él seguirle la corriente porque su mente tiene mucho que asimilar.

Ella está viva.

Ella está en el Once.

Sammy habla de cuando ellos estuvieron en el Seis, y Peeta piensa en la ruta más rápida que deben tomar para llegar al Once.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿A poco no odiaron a Hestia por resbalosa?_

 _Y bueno por fin todo el sufrimiento de Peeta (y de todos nosotros que ya queremos ver el reencuentro) va a terminar, ya sabe que Katniss está viva._

 _Así que no desesperen que pronto veremos ese reencuentro._

 _Gracias por su comentarios, agregar esta historia a sus follows y favoritos_

 _y agradeceré me escriban y me digan que les pareció este capítulo!_ _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	13. Ten corazon, querida Cap13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

 *****PEETA POV*****

* * *

Él está ansioso porque no quiere dejar a sus hijos, pero sabe que Finnick y Bannock tienen razón cuando le dicen que tiene que hacerlo.

Si ellos se llevan a los niños al viaje, les va a tomar el doble de tiempo cruzar el país, y Prim acepta quedarse con ellos en el Cuatro. Ella lloró cuando Sammy le dijo que Katniss estaba viva, pero las lágrimas pronto se transformaron en risa, y su felicidad es irremplazable ahora; se siente extasiada, y no puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Tráela a casa lo más pronto que puedas — le dice ella.

Él le promete que lo hará, y Prim le sonríe.

Annie se va a quedar en el Cuatro para cuidar a Romy; Haymitch y Effie se comprometen a cuidar tanto a los niños de Peeta como apoyar a Annie.

—¡Pero yo puedo ayudar! — Protesta Ash —¡Yo no te voy a detener!

—¡Yo tampoco! — le dice Davey —¡Yo soy rápido papá! ¡En verdad soy súper mega rápido!

—¿Y qué pasaría con su hermana? Si ustedes vienen, ¿quién la va a cuidar? — les pregunta Peeta.

Ellos exclaman que su tía Prim.

Él sonríe —Pero ella necesita a sus hermanos — les dice — Yo sé que quieren venir, pero tienen que creerme cuando les prometo que voy a traer a mamá a casa muy pronto. La voy a traer a ustedes.

Ellos por fin aceptan, y lo abrazan antes de que se vaya con Finnick y Bannock.

—Yo sabía que ella no estaba muerta — susurra Davey.

Peeta le sonríe a Davey y lo besa en la mejilla.

Sammy no irá con ellos, y Peeta entiende; él ha estado viajando por meses. Pero les dibuja un mapa y les señala la ruta más rápida que pueden tomar para llegar al Once, y ellos comienzan su camino. Finnick está ansioso por llegar al Once, ha estado como un torbellino desde que supo que Nell estaba viva, y le preguntó a Sammy por ella, preparándose para dejar el Cuatro, preocupado de que algo vaya a pasarle en lo que llegan al Once.

—Nada va a pasarle a Nell mientras esté con Katniss — le dice Sammy.

Sus palabras hacen que Peeta se sienta muy feliz de una forma tonta y estúpida. Y está bien. No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse por Nell; ella está a salvo con Katniss. Es extraño, pensar en que Katniss estuvo viviendo lejos de él por tantos meses. Él quiere saber todo lo que le ha pasado, todo lo que ha pensado, cómo se ha sentido. Ella está viva. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella en este momento? ¿Estará con Nell? ¿Estará cazando? O ¿Estará con Mary y los cuates?

Muy pronto va a saberlo y la tendrá entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Bannock bombardea a Sammy con preguntas sobre su esposa y sus hijos, ¿a quién se parecen? ¿Cómo son? ¿son rubios, tienen los ojos azules o color miel como ella? ¿son tranquilos o lloran mucho? Está impaciente por conocerlos.

—Un mes — dice Finnick — Si cortamos camino hacia el Once, y si encontramos algún medio de transporte quizás podríamos llegar antes.

* * *

La humedad es horrible, y se pone peor cuando están en camino, el sol les da en la espalda pero se fuerzan a seguir avanzando, sobreesforzándose para llegar lo antes posible. Se encuentran con pueblos con sobrevivientes que les facilita el viaje a través de los distritos, ahí pueden descansar por la noche y obtener más suministros; ellos cruzan cerca de una docena y consiguen unos caballos que les ayudan a ir más rápido.

Dos días antes de cumplir el mes, ellos llegan a las cabañas en el Distrito Once que les señaló Sammy en un mapa.

Peeta imagina cómo será el momento en que la vea, y cómo será cuando ella lo vea a él. Puede que él la vea antes de que ella lo note, y piensa en cómo se va a acercar a ella, cómo va a reaccionar. ¿Creerá ella lo que ven sus ojos? Puede que ella lo vea antes que él. ¿Susurrará ella su nombre? ¿Correrá ella hacia él? Peeta piensa en lo que le dirá, y en lo que ella le dirá. Puede que no digan nada al principio. Piensa en cómo será abrazarla. Besarla.

El recrea todo en su mente cientos de veces.

No le importa como suceda; va a ser perfecto sin importar qué.

Pero cuando van a cruzar el campo que los separa de las cabañas, una voz les grita que se detengan, y una mujer los apunta con un arma.

—¡Eyyy! ¡Calma! —dice Finnick, y se aleja de ella para su sorpresa.

Estaban tan entusiasmados por haber llegado tan lejos que los encontraron con la guardia baja.

—¡Muevanse y les vuelo las pelotas! — les dice ella, acortando la distancia.

—De acuerdo — dice Finnick.

—¿Qué quieren? — dice ella. Su cara está medio cubierta por la sombra que le da un sombrero que lleva puesto. Sus manos son firmes y apunta el arma al pecho de Peeta —¡Contéstenme!

—Vinimos a buscar a nuestra familia — dice Peeta —No queremos dañar a nadie. Yo…

La mujer levanta el rostro, y el sombrero se le cae quedando colgado por el listón con que lo traía atado —Yo sé quién eres — dice ella. Su rostro es serio, pero pronto va creciendo una sonrisa en su rostro — Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair, a ustedes los reconozco, aunque al principio no lo hice.

—Pero ahora nos reconoce— le dice Finnick, cuestionándola.

—Lo hago — ella acepta, y baja su arma —¿Quién no? Mi nombre es Addy Weaver — y girando hacia Bannock levanta una ceja.

—Yo soy Bannock Mellark, hermano de Peeta, esposo de Mary.

—Gusto en conocerte Addy — dice Peeta —Siento haberla asustado. Vinimos a buscar a mi esposa Katniss, a Nell la hija de Finnick y a Mary mi cuñada y mis sobrinos. Pensamos que habían muerto en el bombardeo, pero nos acabamos de enterar que no fue así, y que ellas … — el titubea al ver la mirada de Addy — estaban aquí en el Once.

Hay una disculpa en su mirada —Lo siento, pero ya no están.

—¿Qué quiere… cómo qué no están? — pregunta Finnick —¿De qué está hablando?

Ellas se fueron — dice ella —Ellas estuvieron con nosotros por un tiempo con los cuates, y la dulce niña Nell. Pero se fueron hace poco más de dos meses. No sé a dónde fueron. Fue de repente, muy rápido. Ellas solo nos avisaron un día antes.

Finnick se le queda viendo —Ellas se fueron — repite.

—¿Sabe por qué se fueron? — pregunta Peeta tratando de controlar el pánico de su voz.

—Para encontrar… bueno, para encontrarlos creo —dice ella —En la radio había una mujer del Distrito Doce. ¿sabían ustedes que hay gente en el Capitolio transmitiendo? De los nuestros, gente de los distritos, y Mary le dijo a mi primo que si la mujer del Doce había sobrevivido, eso le daba esperanzas que también otros lo hubieran logrado, y ellas querían encontrarlos. Pero eso es todo lo que sé. Lo siento. Voy a preguntar al respecto a ver si alguien más sabe más que yo, ¿puedo llevarlos a dónde ellas vivían? Nadie vive ahí desde que ellas se fueron. ¿Les parece bien? Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes.

—Está bien —dice Peeta — Eso es…— el asiente — Gracias.

Madge.

Katniss escuchó a Madge en la radio.

Addy los lleva a la villa, y los guía a la cabaña más alejada — Voy a preguntar — les promete.

La cabaña está vacía, y no hay rastro que indique quiénes vivían ahí, o hacía dónde partieron sus ocupantes. Dos camas con un pequeño buró en medio, una cama más en otra esquina, una estufa, un lavabo, un gabinete, una mesa con tres sillas y eso es todo. Fue todo lo que dejaron.

Pero ellos se las van a arreglar.

Ella está viva, y ellos van a encontrarla.

—Ok, sabemos que escucharon a Madge en la radio — empieza Peeta — Fue como ellas supieron que estaban mal acerca de los búnkeres, y que podríamos estar vivos, y es por eso que se fueron. Debió ser así.

—Correcto — dice Bannock — ¿Pero dónde están ahora?

—Debieron irse al Capitolio— dice Peeta — Donde está Madge, ella lo repite todas las noches antes de cortar la transmisión. Apuesto que decidieron seguir las vías del tren. Es decir, es como Katniss sabe que se puede llegar al Capitolio.

—Correcto, pero no respondiste la pregunta detective. ¿Dónde diablos están ahora? Si ellas se fueron hace dos meses, ¿dónde están? Ya deberían estar cerca del Capitolio— dice Finnick algo desesperado.

—A nosotros nos tomó menos tiempo — dice Peeta.

—Pero ellas viajan con una niña y dos bebés de pocos meses, eso les puede llevar al menos el doble de tiempo — dice Bannock.

—Nosotros partimos del Trece, y nos detuvimos a pasar el invierno en el Nueve — dice Finnick —¿Tú crees que Katniss se haya detenido a descansar? Después de creerte muerto y a sus hijos, y a Prim por tantos meses, solo para descubrir que había una posibilidad de que estuvieran vivos, crees que ella haya decidido… Peeta, ¿Tú crees que se tomaron un descanso en el camino? ¿Katniss? — él menea la cabeza —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?

—Nosotros cortamos camino y pudimos conseguir caballos que nos facilitaron el trabajo, quizás mientras nosotros veníamos para acá, ellas iban por otro camino. — dice Bannock

—Lo vamos a averiguar — dice Peeta — Ellas están vivas, es lo que importa.

—¿Lo están? — pregunta Finnick.

Peeta lo voltea a ver —Sí — él susurra —Sí, mira, sé que estás decepcionado, yo también. Pero ellas están allá afuera en algún lugar. Han estado vivas todo este tiempo, eso no ha cambiado. Ellas están allá afuera, buscándonos, y ahora nosotros las buscaremos a ellas. Las vamos a encontrar.

Finnick se voltea hacia otro lado y asiente — Lo sé, lo siento — se aclara la garganta — Lo sé.

Ellos analizan el mapa, tratando de decidir qué camino tomar. Pero solo hay una posible opción: ellos se tienen que dirigir hacia el Capitolio, tomar el camino que pudo haber tomado Katniss, y esperar que eventualmente les den alcance hacía donde quiera que Katniss, Mary y Nell se hayan detenido.

* * *

Él no es capaz de dormir esa noche. Se acuesta en la cama que posiblemente fue de Katniss, y desea regresar el tiempo y haberse negado a darse por vencido y no seguir buscándola.

Pero fue lo que él hizo.

Se dio por vencido y la abandonó.

No pensó en buscarla en otro lugar que no fuera en las ruinas, no se molestó en pensar que ella pudo haber escapado del Trece durante el bombardeo. Él la dejó. Ella estaba gravemente herida; eso le dijo Sammy y le tomó varios meses recuperarse. Era cuando ella más lo necesitaba, pero él no estuvo para ella. Se fue.

Él va a encontrarla. Tiene que hacerlo.

Peeta presiona su cara contra la cama, deseando que oliera como ella. Que quedara algo que confirmara que vivió en esta cabaña, y que ella no es un fantasma que solo vive en su memoria. Algo que haga real el hecho de que ella no muriera en el bombardeo.

La luz se filtra en la cabaña, y él siente su cabeza embotada, le duele y está cansado.

Él la dejó, eso no lo puede cambiar, pero la va a recompensar. La va a encontrar y llevar a casa, y nunca jamás la va a dejar ir.

* * *

La mayor parte del camino es tranquilo. Ellos se mantienen en las vías, y no se topan con nadie por días.

Pero ellos tropiezan con un sitio donde es claro que se prendió una fogata, y pasan una tumba marcada con piedras. También ven un cuerpo y se detienen a enterrarlo; su cabeza fue machacada y está claro que le robaron sus pertenencias.

Cruzan el Nueve, y se topan con un pueblo pequeño y vacío, y conocen a una mujer llamada Gretel.

Ella los reconoce de inmediato, y les da la bienvenida a su casa, les ofrece cena y trata de peinar su cabello para ocultar una cicatriz que tiene en el rostro. Ella habla de forma nerviosa, y les dice que tienen suerte de no haberse topado con saqueadores en el camino —Ellos les hubieran cortado la garganta por una sola moneda en su bolsillo. Pero escúchenme, parloteando y ustedes no han dicho nada. ¿Qué los trae por aquí a las afueras del Nueve?

Finnick le explica todo y pregunta —¿Las ha visto?

—No lo he hecho— dice ella —Lo siento. Solíamos ver a muchos viajeros por las vías, pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que se veía a mucha gente. No desde los espasmos. Parece que le dio a mucha gente, ¿no? Así son las cosas ahora, si los saqueadores no te dan alcance, los espasmos lo harán— ella suelta las palabras amargamente, y voltea a ver a Peeta con disculpa en la mirada — ¡Pero estoy segura que nada le pasó a Katniss! — ella se sonroja — Yo apuesto que se fue al Capitolio, sabes.

—¿Qué son los espasmos? — pregunta Bannock.

—La enfermedad — dice Gretel, mirándolos con sorpresa. Ella les explica que los sobrevivientes del Nueve dejaron la fábrica hace tiempo, y construyeron esa villa al lado de las vías. —Era algo para verse — dice ella —Pero eso fue antes de la enfermedad. Llegó de pronto, y se esparció rápidamente. Sólo pocos lograron sobrevivir. Si te da, hace que te den espasmos en todo el cuerpo. Te hace caer en cama y aferrarte a las sábanas. Pero eso no es lo que te mata — dice ella— Es la diarrea, la deshidratación y la fiebre. Eso es lo que acaba contigo, te fríe el cerebro.

Su explicación deja a Peeta sin habla.

Pero ella continua, y se ofrece de voluntaria para preguntar en el pueblo por Katniss, Mary y Nell —Si pasaron por aquí, alguien puede recordarlas. No somos el pueblo se solíamos ser, solo quedamos pocos, pero nadie se olvidaría de Katniss Everdeen si la vieran.

El trata de sonreír y le agradece.

No es hasta más tarde que Finnick dice lo que Peeta se rehusaba a pronunciar en voz alta —No se que sea peor: pensar que los saqueadores las mataron brutalmente, o que ellas se enfermaron de los espasmos y murieron de forma lenta y dolorosa — voltea a ver a Peeta — Pero ellas tienen que estar bien ¿verdad?

Peeta y Bannock tienen los puños cerrados.

No, no puede ser así. Él no pudo haberse enterado que ella estaba viva solo para saber que es muy tarde. Ella volvió a la vida, la tiene de vuelta. Tiene que tenerla de vuelta.

—No sabemos si están muertas — dice Bannock —No todavía — y voltea a ver a Finnick —No lo voy a creer hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. No me voy a dar por vencido, y sé que Peeta tampoco, no por segunda vez.

No importa cuánto les tome, él la va a encontrar.

Por catorce años, ellos fueron los amantes trágicos. Pero eso va a cambiar. Él la va a encontrar.

* * *

El plan es preguntar en el pueblo por la mañana si alguien las vio, pero no es necesario.

Gretel despierta a Peeta, y le dice que habló con Stan.

—Él cree recordarlas cuando pasaron por aquí — le dice, con los ojos brillosos.

Peeta se queda paralizado por un momento, tratado de procesar sus palabras. De pronto siente que la esperanza llena su pecho. Ellos necesitaban un lugar para empezar a buscarlas y éste es. Ésta es la pista que estaban buscando. Gretel los apura para que salgan pronto mientras les habla sobre Stan.

Stan es un hombre de edad madura, calvo y como con tres largos cabellos negros peinados de lado a modo de cubrir su pelona. Él tuerce los labios cuando Gretel los presenta.

—Diles lo que me contaste —dice Gretel —Acerca de Katniss, y … y todo lo demás.

—Te dije que no estoy seguro si era Katniss Everdeen— le contesta él, sobándose el cuello.

—¡Pero tu recuerdas a una mujer que pudo ser ella! — exclama Gretel.

De mala gana él asiente con la cabeza —Yo recuerdo a dos mujeres que vinieron con una niña y dos bebés. Eso fue hace poco más de un mes creo. Eso fue lo que te dije —y voltea a ver a Peeta —No estoy seguro si ella era tu esposa, pero tenía cabello oscuro — hace una pausa y Peeta asiente. Tiene que ser real; esto tiene que ser algo —Ella era delgada de ojos grises y tenía una horrible cicatriz en el cuello. La otra era rubia, y … bueno, yo las recuerdo por que la pequeña niña tenía los espasmos.

—La niña — repite Finnick.

—Ellas traían a esta pequeña niña con ellas. Ella tendría unos cinco años. Pequeña con cabello negro — él duda, pero Gretel le hace una señal con la mano para que continue —Parecía que todavía no le daba la fiebre, pero se podía ver que le quedaba al menos una semana como mucho. Les dijimos a las mujeres que la llevaran a la casa roja, es la casa donde ponemos a los enfermos para evitar que nos … bueno, ustedes saben. Pero ellas no lo hicieron. Ellas querían ir al Distrito Ocho. Había rumores de que allá tenían medicina. Pero aun así, nosotros les dijimos que la niña no iba a aguantar hasta llegar allá. Pero no nos quisieron escuchar, y eso fue todo. Se fueron. No sé que les pasó después.

—Y ¿recuerda usted sus nombres? ¿o algo más? — le pregunta Gretel.

Él menea la cabeza.

—Pero parece que son ellas ¿no? — ella voltea a ver a Peeta.

—Así es — contesta él y voltea a ver a Finnick, pero éste tiene la mirada perdida en el piso.

—Yo creo que no es lo que ustedes querían escuchar — dice Stan disculpándose.

Peeta le sonrie —Es lo que necesitábamos oír — dice —Gracias.

No se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de no encontrar a todas con vida. Katniss y Mary pudieron haber sobrevivido, pero no Nell. Él había asumido que eran todas o nada. Supuso que, si encontraban a una de ellas, sería junto a las otras. Mirando a Finnick, sabe que él pensaba lo mismo. Ahora lo saben y no es capaz de sostener la mirada de su amigo.

No hay una razón para no ir al Ocho. Es la pista que tienen.

De todas formas ellos se dieron una vuelta por el pueblo para confirmar la versión.

Hablan con todo el mundo, y se dan cuenta que otros recuerdan lo mismo que Stan. Y hay quiénes si se atreven a confirmar que era Katniss Everdeen solo que con el cabello muy corto. Peeta no sabe que pensar, él quiere que sea verdad, pero si ella era en verdad Katniss, todo parece indicar que Nell ahora debería estar muerta.

Y si no era Katniss, ¿qué más les queda?

Al día siguiente antes del alba ellos parten para el Ocho.

* * *

 _No me cuelguen! yo se que muchos esperaban ver el reencuentro en el capítulo de hoy, pero las cosas no pueden ser así de fáciles, necesitaba haber algo de drama._

 ** _Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que opinan de la historia, les gusta o no? sugerencias para lo que falta. Es muy importante para mí saber su opinión._**

 _Ya tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo, pero denme ánimos para poderlo terminar y actualizar el próximo martes._

 _Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron comentarios y agregaron esta historia a sus follows y favoritos._

 _No desesperen que se va a poner mejor muy pronto!_

 _saludos_

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Marizpe_


	14. Ten corazon, querida Cap14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

No les toma ni un día llegar al Ocho, y el lugar parece estar desolado a como lo recordaba Peeta. Gretel dice que los sobrevivientes se agruparon en el norte de la ciudad, y ellos se dirigen hacia allá, siguiendo las direcciones que les marcó ella en el mapa. Es fácil seguir el camino que otros han marcado antes que ellos; cuentan más de una docena de fogatas en su camino, una muñeca de trapo, y seis tumbas que parecen haber sido excavadas recientemente entre los restos del distrito.

Llegan por fin a la ciudad y se dan cuenta que es muy grande.

Es lo más grande que han visto desde que dejaron Panem hasta ese punto.

La alcaldesa dice sus nombres antes que se presenten ellos —Finnick Odair y Peeta Mellark — y ella asiente con la cabeza al ver a Bannock, y les da la mano —Yo soy Lucrecia Niemenn, es un honor conocerlos.

—Igualmente, es un honor conocerla Sra. Niemann— dice Peeta.

Finnick no pierde más tiempo y le explica por qué han venido.

Ella frunce el ceño —Lo siento Sr. Odair. Pero me temo que han venido por nada. Ellas no han pasado por aquí. Es verdad que los viajeros suelen pasar por aquí, vienen por el suero, pero es imposible llevar un registro de todos ellos. Pero estoy segura que, si Katniss hubiera pasado por aquí, yo lo sabría.

—Si ayuda en algo, ella ya no se ve como cuando tenía dieciséis años y usaba una trenza — dice Finnick —Eso parece algo difícil de entender para la gente — y su voz suena algo áspera.

Ella parpadea y se le queda viendo, y Bannock decide meterse y le pregunta sobre el suero. Resulta que los rumores que escucharon en el Nueve no son falsos, hay medicina para los espasmos ahí. Tenían algo de escasez, pero eso solo los obligó a racionarlo. Los niños fueron los primeros en recibirlo sin dudar, pero los adultos tenían que permanecer en lista de espera. Eso significa que, si Katniss pudo llegar al Ocho con Nell, ella pudo recibir el medicamento.

Peeta le dice eso a Finnick y éste asiente.

—Pero, ¿no escuchaste? Ellas no llegaron aquí.

—Ella no lo sabe, y tú tampoco puedes estar seguro — le dice Peeta — Este lugar es enorme.

Y si es necesario ellos van a buscar en cada centímetro de la ciudad.

Empiezan en el mercado, hablando con todas las personas que ven. Pero todos con los que hablan los dirigen hacia el cementerio, y Peeta aprieta la mandíbula, les agradece y sigue buscando.

No va a buscarlas en el cementerio. No tiene caso.

Finnick no está de acuerdo, ellos deben separarse. Él buscará en el cementerio el cual es enorme, y Peeta y Bannock buscarán en las calles. Pasan tres días, y él empieza a pensar en lo amables que son todos con él. Sabe que las personas están deseosas de ayudarlo porque lo reconocen. Pero si nadie reconoce a Katniss, ¿quién la ayuda a ella?

Ella misma, Katniss no necesita a nadie que la cuide, nunca lo ha necesitado.

Ella está bien, y pudo llegar a la ciudad con Nell y le consiguió la medicina. Ella está viva y está bien.

* * *

Peeta caminó desde el Mercado en el centro de la ciudad, hasta las calles más aglomeradas y en los callejones. Las viviendas en esas calles son edificios grises de apartamentos, raquíticos llenos de personas, quienes parecen estar muy ocupadas ya que nadie nota la presencia de Peeta, hasta que él hace que le hablen.

Honestamente, es muy raro.

Se ha acostumbrado a que la gente lo note inmediatamente, asi ha sido por años.

Pero también esto es agradable. Puede moverse entre las masas de personas más fácilmente, y eso le da la esperanza de que lo mismo haya pasado con Katniss. Y cree que de esta forma él va a encontrarla.

Excepto que después de dos semanas en ese distrito, no tienen ningún rastro para seguir.

Sabe que Finnick ya se dio por vencido. No encontró sus nombres en las lápidas del cementerio, pero está convencido de que ellas murieron antes de llegar al Ocho, y Peeta y Bannock no han podido encontrar algo que le demuestre que está equivocado.

Está a punto de entrar en otra torre de apartamentos para tocar de puerta en puerta, cuando una voz llega flotando hasta él.

—En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta — Es una niña, cantando fuertemente, fuera de tono, y Peeta se voltea desde la puerta del edificio buscándola. — Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna — Sus ojos buscan entre los niños que se encuentran jugando juntos en la calle lanzando piedras en un charco —Olvida tus penas y calma tu ama. Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Él conoce esa canción.

Es del Distrito Doce.

La niña la canta con mucha familiaridad, la canta como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

—Este sol protege y te da calor. Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Por fin la ve. Es pequeña, delgada, bronceada, tiene su cabello oscuro peinado en una trenza que cuelga por su espalda, y tiene raspones en sus codos. Ella interrumpe la canción cuando se ríe de algo, pero continúa cantando alegremente.

— Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad, y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará— ella sonríe.

No puede ser.

Su respiración se detiene. No puede ser.

—Nell — dice en un suspiro. Se aclara la garganta y grita — ¡Nell!

Ella levanta la vista, y su corazón empieza a latir tan rápidamente que lo siente en la garganta. A la niña le toma un momento localizarlo. Él está paralizado, viéndola y ella lo observa a él. Hasta que ella de pronto se voltea cuando una piedra rebota en sus pies. Él parpadea, y ella se va corriendo por la calle.

— ¡Espera! Nell, ¡Espera! — él la persigue.

Ella es rápida, desaparece de su vista en segundos. Pero él está desesperado por no perderla, y trata de mantener sus ojos en ella. La niña da vuelta en la esquina y de pronto él encuentra su paso bloqueado, empuja a la persona que se interpuso en su camino y se gana una maldición, pero logra dar vuelta en la esquina y corre por el callejón por el que ella debió irse y de pronto sale por otra calle llena de gente, y la ha perdido. Ella se ha ido.

No. No. Se voltea en círculos —¡Nell! — pero no escucha respuesta.

Hasta que la ve, y está gesticulando mucho dándole alguna explicación a una mujer.

Su corazón comienza a palpitar contra sus costillas ante el desconcierto, no se puede mover, no puede hablar, no puede quitar sus ojos de ella. La mujer está vestida con una blusa sin mangas, pantalones negros y botas oscuras gastadas, con el cabello negro corto sobre los hombros. Ella le da la espalda, pero Nell está de frente, y abre sus ojos en alarma cuando ve a Peeta.

Nell comienza a señalarlo con el dedo, y la mujer se voltea a ver.

De pronto se queda sin aliento. Su rostro es delgado, y tiene una gran cicatriz en el cuello que desaparece hacia su espalda. Él reconoce esa cara, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Ella lo ve, y él ve como ella mueve sus labios formando su nombre.

Eso lo pone en acción, y se ahoga con una risa llena de lágrimas. Sus ojos están llorosos, y comienza a correr hacia ella.

Pero ella lo alcanza primero, gritando su nombre cuando chocan.

Lo rodea por el cuello con sus brazos, le clava los dedos en la espalda, y él la aprieta contra su pecho; no puede creer que ella sea real, él le acaricia la espalda, recorriéndola con sus manos, y escucha su llanto cuando ella pronuncia su nombre en su oído. Ella está llorando, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez

—¡Peeta, Peeta, Peeta! — ella voltea a verlo a la cara, y lo besa como loca en su oído, su mejilla y su boca. Sus manos lo agarran del cabello, y su aliento se siente cálido sobre su rostro. Ella se ríe entre sollozos, y continúa besándolo, y se voltean a ver.

Él observa cada detalle de su rostro, embelesado.

—Tía — dice Nell.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza, pero no quita sus ojos de Peeta ni deja de abrazarlo. Ella se queda justo donde está. Él mueve sus manos sobre sus caderas y su espalda, tratando de memorizar su forma, para estar seguro de que ella es real y está ahí.

Ella hipa entre sollozos y él se ríe.

Katniss le pone sus manos sobre su rostro y él le besa la palma y sonríe sobre su piel.

—Peeta— susurra ella—Te amo tanto, te amo Peeta…

Él le acaricia el cabello y la acerca para besarla.

—Te encontré — murmura Peeta — Katniss lo siento mucho, yo pensé … yo me fui, pero … eres tú, Katniss, eres tú. Te encontré. Katniss te amo, te encontré, Katniss lo siento mucho, te amo …

Ella se ríe — Mi dulce chico — Y un momento después, lo agarra fuerte por hombros y la alegría en sus ojos cambia de momento, siente miedo y esperanza — Peeta, ¿esto significa que Penny…?

Él asiente, y sonríe ante el alivio que refleja su rostro —La llevé a los búnkeres, ella está bien. Está en el Distrito Cuatro con Prim…

—¿Prim? — dice Katniss, y lo aprieta tanto de los hombros que es doloroso —¿Y Davey? ¿Él pudo…?

—Sí, Katniss, sí, Prim, Davey y Ash, ellos lo lograron. Todos llegaron a los búnkeres, y han estado conmigo, y están a salvo y te están esperando. Te extrañan mucho.

Ella no es capaz de sonreír a través de su llanto; sus lágrimas la abruman, y hacen que jadee para poder respirar, y él la aprieta contra su pecho.

—Ellos están bien. Lo lograron. Lo lograron y nosotros vamos a estar juntos de nuevo— dice él, y ella se aferra a su pecho, y él cierra sus ojos y respira su aroma. Está bien, lo lograron.

* * *

Sabe que va a tomarles días para ponerse al corriente de todo lo que les ha pasado este año que llevan separados.

Hay muchas cosas que necesita explicarle también. Empieza contándole cómo Sammy llegó al Cuatro, y que fue como supieron que ella, Mary y Nell estaban vivas. Ellos se fueron directo al Distrito Once, pero ellas ya no estaban ahí

—Nosotros creímos… — él menea su cabeza.

Con palabras apresuradas y casi en un murmullo, Katniss comienza a explicarle. Peeta estuvo en lo cierto al creer que ellas se iban a ir al Capitolio para localizar a Madge después de escucharla en la radio. Ellas siguieron las vías del tren, solo que Nell se enfermó de los espasmos, y fueron forzadas a llevarla al Distrito Ocho.

—Tuvimos que separarnos a penas llegamos— le dice ella —Quiero decir, separos de Mary. No queríamos que los cuates se enfermaran. Si no estuviéramos preocupadas por saqueadores en el camino, yo hubiera insistido en que Mary se quedara en el Distrito Nueve con los bebés mientras yo llevaba al Ocho a Nell. Bueno, traté de hacerlo así, pero ella no quiso — ella sonríe entre lágrimas — Pero nos separamos apenas llegamos a este distrito.

—¿Sabes dónde están ahora?

Ella asiente — Eso fue hace semanas. Nos separamos y ella y los bebés no se enfermaron. Yo sí, pero fui capaz de sobrevivir a la fiebre, y Nell… ellos le dieron medicina a Nell. Yo no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ayuda — hace una pausa —Le debo mi vida a Cinna.

Él parpadea — Cinna — repite.

—Cinna — ella sonríe.

Resulta que Cinna logró escapar con un grupo de rebeldes que estaban infiltrados en el Capitolio, pero no pudieron llegar hasta el Trece. Entonces, él se escondió en el Ocho. Y ahí se quedó y fue dónde encontró a Katniss.

—Cuando me recuperé, estábamos listas para partir. Nell, Mary, los cuates, Cinna y yo. Pero no pudimos llegar muy lejos de la ciudad antes de ser atacados por los saqueadores. Eran dos, pudimos escapar pero … — ella hace una pausa — Cinna se agarró a golpes con uno, mientras Mary protegía a los niños, él logró noquearlo, al parecer no solo es un excelente diseñador, también sabe pelear muy bien.

—¿Y qué pasó con el otro? — le preguntó Peeta.

—Yo me hice cargo — dice Katniss, y Peeta espera que le explique — Trató de llevarme con él cuando se estaba muriendo él… él me apuñalo —Ella sonrie y espera que él entre en pánico, y tiene razón, él se queda paralizado. Pero ella lo toma de la mano y la mete bajo su blusa y le presiona los dedos sobre una gruesa cicatriz de 3 centímetros — Obviamente estoy bien —le dice —Pero ellos tuvieron que traerme de vuelta a la ciudad y me tomó semanas recuperarme completamente. Estuve en cama hasta hace unos días. Es por eso que no habíamos partido antes. Pero nos íbamos a ir muy pronto. El plan era irnos junto a un grupo que iba a salir la próxima semana.

Él se queda observándola.

—¿Qué? — dice ella sonriendo — ¿Qué pasa?

Él la besa, agarrandole el rostro con las dos manos — Te dieron los espamos — empieza a decirle él — te enfrentaste a los saqueadores y tú … — él sacude la cabeza, y ella presiona su mejilla contra su mano sonriendo.

—Siempre he sido una sobreviviente — le contesta ella.

—No debí de darme por vencido contigo — le dice él —Te buscamos entre las ruinas, pero debimos … no se nos ocurrió buscar en el bosque … no debí darme por vencido, así como así. Perdóname.

—No. Eso ya no importa — ella lo besa —Ahora está bien, te tengo de vuelta.

Él asiente —Lo sé, lo sé, y nunca jamás voy a perderte de mi vista de nuevo. Por nada del mundo.

* * *

Resulta que Nell se fue corriendo. Peeta entra en pánico cuando se da cuenta que la niña no está, pero Katniss solo se encoje de hombros, y le dice que Nell no se puede estar quieta en un solo lugar. Ella debió irse al apartamento para avisarle a Mary, o al mercado donde está Cinna.

—Ella no sabía quién eras — le dice —No te reconoció —Las palabras hacen que ella se llene de preocupación, y él sabe por qué: Nell es mayor que Penny.

Pero él no es la madre de Nell, no es nadie para ella.

Katniss lo es todo para Penny, y para Davey y Ash.

Él comienza a hablarle de los niños, y hace que Katniss se ría un poco con las historias y también llora.

—Ellos no se dieron por vencidos contigo. Davey juraba que tú no estabas muerta — él le besa su pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa, y le promete que Penny va a reconocerla — Ella te ha extrañado muchísimo.

Ellos cruzan la ciudad y llegan hasta el mercado donde están Finnick y Bannock comprando suministros para el camino.

Ellos no los ven acercarse.

—Finnick — dice Peeta, y Finnick voltea a verlo para preguntarle cuánto se le hace justo pagar por una linterna.

Finnick lo ve, y luego su mirada gira a la izquierda hacia Katniss.

Él se le queda viendo, y Katniss sonríe.

—¿Me extrañaste? — pregunta ella.

En respuesta, Finnick hace un ruido con su garganta.

Katniss se ríe, y se acerca a abrazarlo. Finnick está paralizado, y le toma un momento regresar el abrazo. Él comienza a sonreír cuando ella se separa.

—Claro que te he extrañado — le dice él. Y sus ojos se posan en su cuello —Linda cicatriz.

—Linda barba — le contesta ella, y él sonríe.

Finnick tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Sé que ella se enfermó.

—Sí lo hizo — dice Katniss. Finnick aprieta la mandíbula y baja su mirada y asiente — Pero ella se recuperó.

Él levanta el rostro rápidamente.

—¿Quieres verla? — pregunta Katniss sonriendo.

—Ella está … tú …— él se ríe de felicidad y voltea a ver a Peeta, y éste asiente.

—Miren lo que conseguí a muy buen precio — Llega Bannock sosteniendo una bolsa — No van a … — su frase quedó incompleta cuando vio a Katniss —¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú? — dejó caer la bolsa al piso y la abrazó fuertemente — No puedo creerlo.

—De carne y hueso — le sonrió ella —Vamos para que veas a Mary y conozcas a tus hijos.

Katniss los guio desde el mercado, hasta la calle dónde se encontró a Peeta, y los introdujo a una torre de apartamentos. Ella les platica de cómo encontró a Nell en el Trece cuando las bombas comenzaron a caer, y ella se desmayó. Su historia coincide con lo que les contó Sammy, pero Peeta se bebe sus palabras, y mantiene su mirada en ella. Está viva. Él la encontró.

Cuando suben seis pisos escuchan unas voces.

—…estaba besándolo— dice Nell. Y Finnick se balancea sobre sus pies.

Katniss le pone una mano sobre el hombro y grita —¡Nell!

Se escuchan pasos sobre ellos, y Nell asoma la cabeza por el barandal del piso de arriba.

—¡Nell! — dice Finnick boquiabierto.

Nell se le queda viendo —¿Papi? — pregunta vacilante.

Finnick comienza a subir las escaleras, casi a trompicones con sus ojos puestos en ella, Nell está sonriendo.

—¡Papi!¡Tía es mi papi!¡PAPI!

Nell comienza a bajar las escaleras y se resbala, pero no se cae porque Finnick la alcanza y la levanta sobre sus brazos, y ella envuelve sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él comienza a llorar, y le dice lo mucho que la ha extrañado, y lo mucho que la ama.

Bannock impaciente, pasa al lado de ellos y sube las escaleras para llegar al departamento antes que los otros suban y casi tropieza con Cinna.

—¡Lo siento! — escuchan gritar a Bannock antes que desaparezca por las escaleras.

Cinna continua bajando.

Ese es Cinna ¿verdad? Peeta no está seguro por un momento, viéndolo con su cabello muy corto casi a rape y barba de candado.

—¡Peeta! — dice Cinna sonriendo. Peeta también sonríe, es él, es Cinna.

Se abrazan fuerte y palmean la espalda.

—No puedo creerlo— se ríe —¿Cómo están? ¿De dónde vienen? — le pregunta manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Distrito Cuatro — dice Peeta.

—¿Y quiénes más…? — comienza a preguntar inseguro Cinna y voltea a ver a Katniss.

—Nuestros hijos están bien, los tres estuvieron conmigo en los búnkeres. También Prim y Haymitch y Effie.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo— dice Cinna y también abraza a Katniss por los hombros.

Cuando Finnick voltea a verlos con Nell presionando su mejilla en la suya, Katniss sonríe.

—Vamos— dice ella, tomando la mano de Peeta —Vamos arriba. Tenemos que platicar muchas cosas para ponernos al corriente — asiente su cabeza hacia Cinna, quién no ha dejado sonreír y sin quitar su mano de los hombros de ellos dos, sube tras ellos las escaleras.

El apartamento tiene cuatro habitaciones, la sala de estar que está pegada a una cocina abierta, dos pequeñas recamaras, y un baño.

Cuando entran se encuentran con Bannock y Mary llorando de felicidad, él tiene entre sus brazos a su hijo George con un chupón en la boca; tiene los ojos azules como él y el cabello rubio, y ella carga a Lettie, quién tiene los mismos ojos de su hermano pero su cabello es del tono de rubio de ella.

—Mira Peeta, ¡Ven a conocer a mis hijos! — dice muy emocionado Bannock.

Peeta abraza a Mary fuertemente tratando de no aplastar a la bebé entre ellos, y le dice que le alegra mucho que se encuentren bien.

Mary cruza su mirada con Katniss quién le dice de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos —Vinieron por nosotras, vinieron a encontrarnos.

Peeta toma a la bebé de los brazos de su cuñada y se acerca a Bannock, mientras Katniss le cuenta a Cinna y a Mary que Sammy logró llegar al Cuatro y fue quién los encontró y les dijo que ellas estaban con vida.

—Oye Lettie— dice Peeta — Hola cariño— la bebé parpadea y se chupa los dedos, y él le peina su cabello rizado tras el oído.

—Son hermosos, hermano — le sonríe Peeta a Bannock — Muchas felicidades, y me alegra que salieran a Mary.

—¡Ey! Son idénticos a mí, mira sus ojos— dice él pegando la cabeza de su hijo a la suya.

—Son una dulzura ¿verdad? — les pregunta Cinna.

—Mira papi, los bebés — y Finnick se coloca entre Peeta y Bannock, sin soltar a Nell de sus brazos.

Katniss abraza a Peeta por la cintura y le sonríe, él le besa la cabeza. Nadie puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

 _Por fin aquí tienen el tan esperado reencuentro. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó que Cinna siguiera con vida?_

 _Este fue el penúltimo capitulo. El viernes estaré subiendo el final de esta historia._

 _Muchas gracias por comentar, sus follows/favoritos._

 _ **Dudas, sugerencias para el último capítulo, que les gustaría que pasara, todavía no termino el final. Así que son bienvenidos sus comentarios. Y me gustaría saber que les pareció este capítulo.**_

 _Gracias por leer_

 _saludos_

 _Marizpe_


	15. Ten corazon, querida cap15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Nota: Sé que les dije que hoy subiría el final de esta historia, pero el miércoles murió mi laptop y perdí todos mis documentos, incluyendo el capítulo final que ya había terminado.**

 **Pero no las quise dejar sin nada, asi que aquí les adelanto parte del final, fue lo más que pude avanzar desde una laptop viejísima y super lenta.**

 **Y la segunda parte del final yo creo con más seguridad la subiré el prox viernes ya que resuelva lo de mi laptop.**

* * *

Usualmente Mary se duerme en una cama y Nell junto a Katniss en la otra, y en medio de las dos camas, en una cuna, duermen los cuates. Nell se siente confundida cuando Katniss le dice que esa noche se duerma con su papá.

̶ ¿Y dónde te vas a dormir tú? – le pregunta Nell. Katniss le dice que no se preocupe, que ella va a dormir en el sofá de la sala – Pero … ̶ empieza Nell a prostestar y Mary la calla.

En la oscuridad, ellos se besan apasionada y frenéticamente.

Ella le jala los boxers y se los baja, él le sube el camisón hasta la cintura, la besa y comienza a moverse sobre ella haciendo que Katniss gima en su boca. Ella trata de levantarle la camisa y él se para para quitársela y arrojarla al piso, mientras ella levanta la cadera y se quita la ropa interior.

Peeta se coloca entre sus piernas, y ella pone sus tobillos tras sus rodillas para atraerlo.

Se sostienen la mirada mientras él se hunde en ella. Respiran entrecortado, ella le clava los dedos en la espalda y él la besa acariciando su lengua con la suya. Sus ojos siguen fijos en los de ella, mientras entra y sale, llenándola de placer.

A ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas – No… no me dejes – jadea – Nunca me …

̶ Nunca – le susurra él – Nunca jamás, nunca – dice él mientras continua embistiéndola y ahoga un gruñido mientras ella se arquea hacia él – Yo nunca voy a dejarte – le jura – Yo siempre…

̶ Siempre – le dice ella, mientras lo observa con algo de miedo en los ojos. Miedo a volver a perderlo.

̶ Siempre – repite él, y le besa la mejilla y la boca.

Ella le sonríe aún con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero de pronto la sonrisa se convierte en un gemido y presiona su cabeza en el sofá. Todo su cuerpo se tensa ante el suyo y lo mira a los ojos cuando se viene, susurrando su nombre, lo que desencadena que él alcance el climax también, al sentirla contraerse. Ella lo abraza por los hombros y sonríe contra sus labios.

̶ Te amo – le dice él llorando –Te amo.

Él junta sus frentes, y ella le acaricia la espalda. Pero necesita rodar hacia un lado antes de aplastarla; y pega su espalda al respaldo del sofá, mientras la abraza y la pega a su pecho.

̶ Cuidado – susurra ella mientras se acomoda mejor – o me voy a caer el sofá.

̶ No podemos permitir eso – dice él – creo que necesito mantenerte más cerca.

Ella sonríe, y él recorre su brazo con su mano acariciándola, y se quedan por un momento así, viéndose frente a frente.

Él no puede evitarlo y se inclina para besarle la mejilla y después le besa la cicatriz en el cuello y sigue bajando con sus besos por la clavícula, después le baja el tirante del camisón y libera un seno, y continua besándola y siente su corazón palpitar bajo sus labios. Le besa el pezón y lo introduce en la boca, mientras ella lo agarra del cabello y se lo acaricia.

̶ Te amo – murmura Katniss.

Él presiona su rostro contra sus senos, respirándola, después levanta la cabeza y la besa en la boca – Ven acá – él la aprieta contra su pecho y se voltea quedando acostado sobre el sofá y ella sobre su pecho – Vamos a quedarnos así por siempre—le dice en un susurro.

̶ De acuerdo.

Él sonríe – entonces, ¿lo permites? – le pregunta.

̶ Lo permito – susurra ella, y le besa el pecho – Justo así.

* * *

Les toma poco más de un mes llegar al Cuatro, pues con los niños tienen que hacer más paradas para descansar. Y otros 2 días llegar hasta la costa.

Katniss se comienza a inquietar y Peeta le aprieta la mano para tranquilizarla, y le sonríe cuando ella voltea a verlo. Es tarde, y el sol está bajando en el cielo, lo que lo pinta de un color anaranjado brillante; todo está tranquilo, se puede notar que el día está por terminar. Pero tan pronto ponen un pie en la calle que los lleva a la panadería, escuchan unos gritos.

Los niños salen corriendo a la calle, y Peeta escucha como a Katniss se le corta la respiración, antes de empezar a correr.

Ash la alcanza primero.

Ella se deja caer de rodillas para abrazarlo, Davey llega un momento después y la rodea por el cuello con sus brazos.

̶ Mamá, yo te estaba esperando – dice Davey –Yo te estuve esperando, todos los días y yo lo sabía, y … - No puede hablar lo suficientemente rápido y Katniss se ríe llorando y lo llena de besos en sus regordetas y rosadas mejillas. También besa a Ash, y él aprieta fuerte sus ojos mientras la abraza.

Peeta acaricia la cabeza de Davey, y cepilla el cabello de Ash con la mano.

̶ ¡Katniss!

Es Prim, está boquiabierta por un momento y después comienza a sonreír.

Katniss se ríe y de pronto siente que se le va el aire cuando ve a Penny de la mano de Effie y Haymitch, atrás de Prim. Penny se le queda viendo y después voltea a ver a Peeta.

̶ Papi – dice ella, pero su mirada vuelve a Katniss, con asombro y esperanza. ̶ ¿Mami? – pregunta, dándo un paso en su dirección, y Katniss comienza a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente.

̶ Hola bebé – susurra.

̶ Mami – repite Penny ̶ ¡Mami!

Katniss estira sus brazos hacia ella , y Penny duda por un momento antes de correr a abrazarla; Katniss está llorando.

Prim las alcanza y abraza a Katniss, atrapando a Penny en el medio.

̶ Patito – le dice Katniss, sonriendo, y Prim se rompe a llorar y voltea a ver a Peeta sobre el hombro de su hermana y él le sonríe y se agacha a abrazarlos junto con Davey, Ash, Penny y Katniss.

Eso es.

Este es el momento en el que él quiere vivir para siempre: este momento con su familia, convertida en un nudo de abrazos sobre el suelo, llorando y besándose.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Espero que aunque cortito les haya gustado el capítulo, en verdad sufrí para escribirlo de nuevo sin mi laptop. Pero espero hayan disfrutado del reencuentro._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y mandarme comentarios._

 _Creo que ahora mismo me vendrían muy bien sus comentarios, ya lloré e hice corajes por mis documentos perdidos, pero la verdad es muy difícil escribir desde el cel o la laptop viejita. Pero espero el prox viernes terminarla._

 _Saludos_

 _Y nos vemos el prox viernes!_

 _Marizpe_


	16. Ten corazon, querida Cap16 Final

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

De alguna forma todas las cosas parecen caer en su lugar. Katniss es su hogar, y ahora que regresó con ellos, tienen un hogar. Sobre la panadería, en su departamento, todos se sienten a salvo y están juntos. Sus hijos no conocerán los Juegos, no le temerán a Snow, ahora pueden tener un futuro brillante, lleno de esperanza. Y eso es algo por lo que seguir adelante.

Rory está con ellos también, resulta que llegó al Cuatro a los pocos días que partió Peeta.

―Él me siguió ―dijo Prim.

―¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho? ― le dice Katniss.

Prim se muda con Rory a un apartamento que se encuentra sobre una farmacia en la que trabaja; Bannock y su esposa encuentran una pequeña casa cerca de la panadería, los niños de Peeta adoran a los cuates, sus primos, y les encanta poder ir a visitarlos seguido.

Katniss y Mary son muy unidas, y Peeta se asombra de una forma extraña y maravillosa un día que escucha a su esposa hablar con el zapatero y decirle que estuvo viviendo en el Distrito Once junto a su hermana Mary.

Le da mucho gusto que Katniss no haya estado sola todo ese tiempo que vivieron separados. Que ella puede contar con Mary como una hermana.

Cinna muy pronto se acomoda en el Cuatro, dice que de todos, ese era su distrito favorito. Se asocia con Effie y juntos planean toda una nueva línea de ropa con diseños más prácticos y accesibles para la gente de los distritos y abren una tienda de ropa.

Haymitch y Effie cenan con los chicos dos veces por semana; y todas las tardes el viejo mentor se da una vuelta por la panadería, y en ocasiones cuando la demanda de pan incrementa por las fechas, se pone a ayudarles, como lo hizo el tiempo que Peeta se ausentó para buscar a Katniss.

El nuevo gobierno de Panem es decidido por la gente de los distritos; Gale y Madge forman parte de él, es por eso que ellos viven en el Capitolio. Pero de vez en cuando se dan tiempo para visitar a su familia en el Cuatro, no solo a Rory y Prim, sino a todos, pues todos ellos se volvieron su nueva familia; y llevan consigo a su pequeña hija Posy.

* * *

Es difícil encontrar las palabras, pero en la quietud de la noche, mientras se encuentran acostados en la cama, él le explica cómo fue ese año sin ella, Katniss lo escucha mientras le acaricia el cabello, y también le cuenta como le fue a ella, le dice que estuvo postrada en una cama deprimida durante mucho tiempo cuando creyó que los había perdido a todos, y cómo fue que se forzó a seguir adelante.

Poco a poco, se empiezan a recuperar de ese año perdido.

Pero de otra manera, también las cosas son difíciles. Siempre habrán fantasmas, y es difícil lidiar con eso.

Es difícil saber que Johanna no vivió para ver a Snow caer ante la justicia. Es difícil saber que Posy murió siendo aún una niña. Es difícil saber que su mamá no está ahí para disfrutar de sus nietos, verlos crecer sabiendo que están a salvo y que siempre lo estarán.

No solamente es el pasado quién los caza; es lo que ellos han perdido, y la forma en que cambiaron las cosas.

Katniss batalla un poco para ajustarse y darse cuenta que sus hijos son mayores a como ella los recuerda. Ellos han crecido, y las cosas que pasaron los han cambiado, no son exactamente iguales a los niños que creyó haber perdido durante el bombardeo. Pero todo mejorará con el tiempo, ella se va a ajustar, y lo importante es que está con ellos ahora, y los podrá ver crecer.

Nell también batalla, tratando de adaptarse.

Ella está muy apegada a Katniss, y quiere vivir con su tía, y no entiende por qué no puede hacerlo. Es difícil también para ella, entender que Romy no nació para reemplazarla. Una noche huye de su casa y nadie se da cuenta hasta que se sube en la cama de Katniss para dormir con ella. Finnick trata de hablarle, pero ella le grita que él la abandonó, y que lo odia al igual que odia a Annie.

―Dale tiempo ― le dice Katniss ― Es pequeña, y ha vivido cosas horribles.

Cuando Nell se va, Katniss se sienta en la cama de Davey y les pregunta a sus niños ―¿Ustedes entienden dónde estaba yo? ¿Y por qué no estaba con ustedes? ―Los niños dicen que sí, y Peeta escucha como ella les explica cuidadosamente porqué todos creían que ella había muerto, y a la vez, como ella creyó que todos habían muerto también.

―Pero tú no estabas muerta ― dice Davey ― Yo sabía que nos ibas a encontrar eventualmente.

―Yo también lo sabía ― le dice Ash.

Katniss sonríe ― ¿Cuidaste a tus hermanos mientras yo no estuve? ― le pregunta. Ash asiente con la cabeza entusiastamente, y ella quita el cabello de la frente ―Sabía que lo harías.

―Yo también lo hice mamá ― dice Davey, y Katniss le regala una sonrisa.

―Pero no vas a dejarnos de nuevo ¿verdad? ―le pregunta Ash ―Como cuando ibas al Capitolio o…

―Nop, nunca― les dice Katniss ― Nunca ni en un millón de años. Ahora ustedes van a estar aquí conmigo siempre. ¿Qué les parece? ― en respuesta Davey la abraza, y Ash levanta su dedo meñique.

―Yo te lo juro por el dedo chiquito― le dice ella― Ahora, ya es hora de dormir. ¿Qué quieren que les cante está noche?

* * *

Sus pesadillas no han cesado, y todavía hay veces en que parecen perseguirlo durante el día, e imagina que algo terrible le pasa a ella cuando no la tiene a la vista. Es por eso que procura siempre tenerla a su lado, y sabe que Katniss se siente igual.

Ella quiere ir a cazar, él va con ella.

Si él está en la panadería, ella está sentada sobre un banquillo a su lado.

Peeta sabe que las personas se dan cuenta. Haymitch llega a la panadería una mañana, y se detiene volteando alrededor y sacude la cabeza. Levanta una ceja y le pregunta a Peeta:

―¿Dónde está tu otra mitad, chico?

―Allá atrás ayudando a Bannock ― dice Peeta.

―Naturalmente ― le contesta Haymitch.

Pero nadie los culpa, y está fuera de cuestión saber que ellos estarán juntos por las noches cuando lleguen las pesadillas.

Él ve a Katniss entre los escombros cuando las bombas explotan, y un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza; Nell la sacude y le grita, pero Katniss se queda inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos, Peeta despierta con un sobresalto. Se encuentra en su cama respirando agitadamente. Voltea a ver a Katniss.

―Aquí estoy― le dice ella y lo besa ―Está bien, estoy aquí.

Los latidos de su corazón poco a poco regresan a la normalidad, y la tensión deja su cuerpo. Él sonríe y ella le limpia el sudor de la frente.

―Estoy bien ― susurra él.

Ella se voltea y se acomoda de nuevo en la cama, y busca su brazo. Él pega su pecho a su espalda y la abraza, y siente al bebé moverse bajo su mano.

Fue un accidente, pero sienten que fue una decisión. Katniss dice que ahora todo se siente como una decisión. Que, si las cosas no hubieran pasado en la forma que lo hicieron, de todas formas, hubieran sucedido. No porque fueran inevitables, sino porque ella hubiera elegido que pasaran. Su matrimonio, sus hijos, el bebé que crearon cuando estaban muy felices de estar juntos de nuevo que olvidaron usar anticonceptivos.

Annie cree que es una niña, eso le dice a Katniss porque tiene el vientre más abajo y redondeado, lo que según ella, significa que es niña.

Katniss se encoje de hombros, y le dice que no le importa. Si el bebé es una niña, será una hermanita para que Penny ame y la cuide. Si es un niño, será su tercero, pero tendrá una madre que lo va amar profundamente, y sabrá que fue un bebé deseado.

Él presiona sus dedos contra su vientre, y el bebé le da una pequeña patada.

Katniss tararea un poco, y le murmura ―duérmete.

Él no sabe si le habla al bebé o al él. Cierra los ojos y deja que el sueño lo invada.

―Te amo― le susurra Katniss.

Él sonríe y la besa en el cuello.

Fin.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Creo que fue un final muy lindo y merecido para Katniss y Peeta._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de mandar sus comentarios y poner esta historia entre sus follows y favoritos._

 _Gracias también a Monroeslittle por hacer esto posible._

 ** _Y si llegaron hasta aquí, me encantaría que me mandaran sus comentarios y me dijeran que les pareció la historia en general, el final, las parejas que quedaron, lo que me quieran compartir, y me apoyen para que esta historia sobrepase los 100 reviews ;)_**

 _ **Tengo otras dos historias publicadas** , son Hayffie, mi pareja favorita de siempre, ojala se pasen a leerla y me dejen sus comentarios si lo hacen._

 ** _El mentor y la escolta que lo amó_**

 ** _El Sr. y la Sra. Abernathy_**

 _Si tienen **tumblr** , pueden síganme estoy como **marizpe17** (y verán una foto de Hayffie), publico puras cosas de THG_

 _Actualmente estoy participando en un SYOT, del foro El Diente de León, y los invitó a darse la vuelta para leerlo, se llama Amapolas para las Luciérnagas, y después apoyen a mi tributo Regulus Gold, del distrito 6._

 _Tengo en mente escribir otra historia Hayffie, de muchos capítulos, espero poder empezarla pronto._

 _saludos a todos!_

 _Marizpe_


End file.
